Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon
by Shaleinaa
Summary: Riche, beau, intelligent et populaire... Uchiha Sasuke a tout pour lui. Futur héritier d'une firme multinationale, son avenir semble déjà tout tracé. On pourrait croire que ce jeune homme mène une vie de rêve mais les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses...
1. Chapter 1

\- Disclaimer:Les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito-sama

\- Pairing:SasuNaru. Les homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin :)

Rating: M / UA

Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions. Les extraits de poèmes présents à chaque début de chapitre sont de moi. Vous pouvez retrouver l'intégralité de mon reccueil "No more sorrow" sur le site Wattpad sous le même pseudo (Shaleinaa). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

_Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime mais je veux quand même – _

C'était une belle journée qui débutait au pays du soleil levant, les premiers rayons de soleil faisaient timidement leur apparition, tirant doucement Tokyo de son sommeil.

Alertée par cette soudaine luminosité, la conscience d'Uchiha Sasuke s'éveilla. Il fit une première tentative pour ouvrir ses yeux mais l'agressivité de la lumière les fit immédiatement se refermer. Dans un grognement, il cligna des yeux une deuxième fois puis une troisième, avant de réussir à les ouvrir complètement dans un effort quasi inhumain. Sa première pensée fut qu'il allait devoir trouver rapidement une solution pour éradiquer cet horrible mal de tête s'il voulait survivre à cette journée, puis, un bras inconnu vint se poser sur sa taille avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'ordonner une deuxième pensée assez cohérente pour son esprit encore bien trop alcoolisé. Il essaya tout d'abord d'associer un prénom à ce bras en se remémorant les souvenirs de la veille mais en vain. Il fallait dire qu'il avait, encore une fois, pas lésiné sur la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Lassé de devoir se triturer les méninges à six heures du matin, Sasuke se leva, rassembla silencieusement ses affaires qui avaient été éparpillées à tous les coins de la pièce et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte d'entrée du petit studio. Il sortit en ne prenant même pas la peine de laisser un mot à sa conquête de la veille. Quel intérêt de toute façon? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait prévu de la revoir un jour…

Une fois dehors, il mit ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix afin de limiter son mal de crâne qui ne cessait de s'amplifier puis se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'entrée de métro située juste en face de lui. Une fois assis dans la rame, il mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux, désireux de se couper du monde pendant quelques instants. Il se sentait fatigué de sa folle nuit mais n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. A cette heure-ci, son père devait sûrement être à la maison et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de croiser cet être froid et cruel.

En effet, Sasuke avait toujours eu des rapports conflictuels avec celui-ci et ce, depuis le décès de sa mère et de son frère lors d'un accident de voiture, il y a de cela huit ans. Depuis ce jour, la maison, où il régnait autrefois une ambiance chaleureuse était désespérément vide et dénuée de toute chaleur humaine. Son père s'était alors refermé sur lui-même et sa relation avec lui n'avait cessé de se dégrader au fil des années.

Depuis ce tragique évènement, son « géniteur » comme il l'appelait, avait toujours tout décidé pour lui, que ce soit pour ses études, ses activités extra-scolaires, ses relations, allant même jusqu'à décider de la composition de ses repas. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire.

Quand il avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire qu'il souhaitait entreprendre des études d'arts après le lycée , son père avait catégoriquement refusé et l'avait inscrit d'office dans une école de commerce réputée, dans l'optique qu'il reprenne un jour les rennes de la firme familiale. « On ne gagne pas sa vie en faisant des dessins, c'est absurde voyons. Un Uchiha, c'est fait pour les affaires. » Lui avait-il dit. « Il ne faut penser à rien d'autre que la réussite. Nous sommes des gagnants et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'échec. Tu es mon seul héritier, tu te dois donc d'être parfait ».

Souhaitant échapper à ses pensées bien trop sombres de bon matin, Sasuke soupira de découragementet ouvrit les yeux. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il décida donc de modifier son itinéraire et sortit à l'arrêt suivant. Il marcha encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination : le Pandémonium, l'un des clubs les plus tendances de la capitale. Non soucieux d'arriver à l'heure de la fermeture, Sasuke se présenta devant le videur qui lui ouvrit la porte tout en le saluant d'un mouvement de tête. Il faut dire qu'il était assez connu dans la ville, de par son père mais aussi parce que son meilleur ami, Hozuki Suigetsu, n'était personne d'autre que le propriétaire de ce club.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Il se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers la gigantesque mezzanine qui surplombait la salle, certain d'y trouver son salle était vide de fêtards à cette heure-ci, seuls quelques employés s'affairaient à la nettoyer. Une fois en haut des escaliers, il trouva effectivement Suigetsu assis sur leur banquette habituelle, occupé à divertir les demoiselles amassées autour de lui tel un essaim d'abeilles. Il faut dire que ce jeune homme était l'un des meilleurs partis de la capitale. Tout comme Sasuke, il était le fils d'un des plus riches hommes d'affaire du pays, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rencontrés à une soirée mondaine lorsqu'ils avaient 10 ans et étaient vite devenus inséparables. Les deux amis fréquentèrent les mêmes établissements scolaires et passaient la plupart de leurs soirées au club afin de profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie.

Suigetsu finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il posa son verre sur la table basse avec précipitation et attrapa sa voisine pour la mettre sur ses genoux tout en l'enlaçant à la taille. Armé de son plus beau sourire, il s'exclama :

« Oh Sasu tu es déjà là ?! Viens vite t'assoir que je te présente à mes nouvelles amies ! Vous avez vu les filles, je vous avait bien dit qu'il finirait par revenir !»

Sans se préoccuper des gloussements des filles qu'il jugea bien vite sans intérêt, le dénommé « Sasu» s'affala sur le canapé et prit le verre de champagne que son ami lui tendait.

« T'as une sale tête dis donc, elle était si naze que ça cette fille ? Elle était pas mal pourtant ! »

Sasuke afficha un air blasé et haussa les épaules. C'était toujours la même routine. Il venait au Pandémonium, il rencontrait une fille, couchait avec elle pour assouvir ses besoins physiques et revenait parfois rejoindre Suigestu pour finir sa soirée. A chaque soir une fille différente, c'était sa règle. Il ne trouvait pas d'intérêt à avoir une relation sérieuse avec l'une d'entre elle et leur faisait savoir dès le premier contact. Sasuke savait bien que ses manières laissaient à désirer mais il ne voulait pas que ces filles se fassent de faux espoirs.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête mon vieux, j'ai un truc pour toi qui va te plaire. »

Associant le geste à la parole, Suigetsu sortit de sa poche un petit sachet en plastique rempli de poudre blanche ainsi que sa carte de crédit. Il l'ouvrit et disposa méthodiquement les petits cristaux sur la table basse en face de lui en six lignes distinctes. Se saisissant d'une paille qui se trouvait dans un verre vide, il inspira bruyamment la première ligne de cocaïne. Il afficha une mine satisfaite et tendit sa paille à Sasuke qui répéta le même geste. Sentant rapidement son esprit allégé par les effets de la drogue, le jeune homme afficha un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, remerciant silencieusement son ami pour ce , soudainement surexcité, fit descendre la demoiselle de ses genoux et bondit sur ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers l'espace réservé au disc-jockey et mit de la musique à plein volume. Il rejoignit les jeunes femmes qui avaient déjà commencé à danser et se tourna vers son camarade de perdition pour lui faire signe de les rejoindre.

Après avoir dansé et bu une bonne partie de la matinée, Sasuke rentra chez lui, heureux de se retrouver enfin seul. Il fut soulagé de voir que son père avait déserté l'appartement, sûrement à l'autre bout du pays pour un énième voyage d'affaires. Il n'y avait pas de mot sur la table, ni de post-it sur le frigo, rien mais cela n'inquiétait pas le jeune homme, il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. C'était leur quotidien depuis huit ans, chacun faisait sa vie de son côté et cela lui convenait.

Il posa négligemment ses affaires à l'entrée et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche puis, exténué par tous ces excès, se coucha directement sans prendre la peine de manger.

Le lendemain matin et de l'autre côté de la capitale, Uzumaki Naruto était soulagé de voir les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, signifiant la fin de son insomnie. Un bruit de froissement de draps se fit entendre à côté de lui et un bras musclé vint se poser sur son ventre. Soudainement envahi par une sensation de malaise, Naruto se dégagea délicatement de cette étreinte et se dirigea silencieusement vers la terrasse de son appartement dans l'espoir de pouvoir profiter d'un peu d'air frais. Une fois accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité de la ville qui s'offrait à lui, le détendant instantanément. Perdu dans le méandre de son esprit, il n'entendit pas son compagnon le rejoindre et sursauta lorsque la voix de celui-ci s'éleva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà réveillé à cette heure-ci mon cœur ?

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

-Je t'ai dit hier soir que je devais arriver plus tôt au travail pour corriger des copies.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu vas me mettre une bonne note au dernier devoir, _Sarutobi-sensei__1__._

-On verra ça, au pire des cas je me devrais de te donner quelques cours particuliers _Uzumaki-kun__2_…»

Le professeur l'embrassa tendrement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait presque un an que Naruto entretenait une liaison secrète avec son professeur d'économie, ce genre de relation étant prohibée dans son é des difficultés en la matière, Asuma lui avait alors proposé des séances de tutorat et à force de se voir ils avaient fini par se rapprocher jusqu'au jour où ils étaient venus à s'embrasser. Depuis, ils passaient régulièrement leurs soirées ensembles mais Naruto était conscient que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Après le départ d'Asuma, Naruto se prépara à aller en cours, la mort dans l'âme : la journée venait à peine de commencer qu'il avait déjà hâte que celle-ci se termine.

N'habitant pas très loin de son école, il arriva en avance dans la salle de classe et retrouva rapidement ses deux meilleurs amis, assis à leur place habituelle. Sakura posa sur lui un regard inquiet.

« Ben dis donc Naru, t'as vraiment une mauvaise mine. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

-C'est ça de faire des folies de ton corps !

-T'es lourd Kiba. »

Le dénommé Kiba se prit un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme et comprit qu'il fallait mieux garder le silence sous peine de subir une douloureuse clé de bras. Reprenant son air surexcité habituel, Sakura poursuivit :

-Au fait, faut trop que je vous raconte un truc, j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Sai et … »

Sauf que Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, bien trop occupé à observer la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Uchiha Sasuke. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui il y a un an lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Ça avait été instantané et dévastateur à l'instant même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui.

Depuis ce jour-là, Naruto était incapable de s'épanouir dans une relation amoureuse et celle qu'il entretenaitavec son professeur ne dérogeait pas à la règle. En même temps, comment ne pouvait-il pas en être autrement ? A chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin il ne pouvait se retenir d'admirer ce beau brun à la démarche gracieuse. Alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de le voir de plus près et de lui parler, il s'était toujours contenté de l'observer de loin. Pourquoi cela ? La raison était très simple : Sasuke dégageait une aura particulière, à un tel point qu'il paraissait presque intouchable, insaisissable. Il y avait les autres, les élèves lambda et il y avait lui : beau, intelligent et mystérieux… bref il avait tout pour lui plaire.

Son fantasme absolu se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, s'installa à côté de la fenêtre et fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Suigetsu, son ami de toujours. Naruto n'avait jamais compris comment ces deux-là pouvaient être amis. D'un côté il y avait Suigetsu : exubérant, hautain et fêtard et d'un autre côté il y avait Sasuke : élégant, discret et studieux. Ces deux-là étaient comme le jour et la nuit, deux êtres fondamentalement opposés, cependant cela ne les empêchait pas d'être toujours fourrés ensembles. Ils étaient populaires, connus pour être riches, beaux et impitoyables avec leurs conquêtes, mais cela n'effrayaient pas la gente féminine, c'était même tout le contraire. Naruto ne voyait pas cette amitié d'un bon œil car il était persuadé que Suigestu entrainait Sasuke vers le bas mais en même temps il n'arrivait jamais à être objectif lorsqu'il était question de lui.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sursauta lorsqu'une main s'agita dans son champ de vision.

« Eh oh Naru, tu m'écoutes ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Euh… rien, excuses-moi. Tu disais ?

-Je disais qu'on se fait une soirée au Pandémonium ce soir et que t'as intérêt à venir. »

Naruto eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête pour confirmer sa venue que le professeur entra dans la salle, signifiant le début du cours. Il soupira, se préparant mentalement à mourir d'ennui pendant les trois heures de droit qui l'attendaient.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement et ce fut une véritable délivrance lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui. La succession des cours avait été fatigante et sa soirée en compagnie de ses amis allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Le soir tomba rapidement sur Tokyo et Naruto s'affaira à se préparer ne souhaitant pas être en retard et ainsi subir les foudres de Sakura. Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt blanc de marque mettant en valeur ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, il prit le métro en direction du Pandémonium. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait mais de ce qu'il avait entendu, ce club était le lieu pour faire la fête.

Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva devant le bâtiment où l'attendaient Sakura et Kiba. L'établissement venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes mais il y avait déjà la queue à l'entrée et le groupe dû attendre plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de pouvoir franchir les portes. Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto fut subjugué par la beauté du lieu. La salle était bondée mais semblait tout de même gigantesque, d'innombrables faisceaux de lumières de toutes les couleurs la balayaient lui donnant ainsi des airs futuristes. Une dizaine de filles en tenue légère se déhanchaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique sur les podiums pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs. L'ambiance était survoltée. Naruto n'avait jamais vu ça et il avait hâte de pouvoir fouler la piste de danse. Kiba se pencha à son oreille et hurla pour se faire entendre.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit que cette boîte déchirait ! »

Naruto se mit à sourire. Etre avec ses meilleurs amis, de la bonne musique et une ambiance de folie, oui, la soirée s'annonçait plus que bonne en effet.

: titre respectueux qui veut dire ''professeur''en japonais.

2\. –Kun : Suffixe utilisé en japonais. Il est souvent utilisé par les jeunes hommes pour se désigner entre eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

'' Si j'avais su qu'un tel être existait,

Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais voulu te rencontrer,

Qu'ai-je donc fait pour le mériter ?

Pour t'aimer à en crever. ''

La soirée était à son apogée, le groupe d'amis dansait depuis un moment et la soif commençait à se faire ressentir, Naruto décida donc d'aller au bar pour commander des rafraichissements. La musique était tellement forte qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur battait au même rythme que celle-ci et dû hurler pour passer sa commande au barman qui lui ne semblait aucunement dérangé, ayant sûrement l'habitude.

Alors qu'il attendait patiemment ses boissons, une silhouette bien trop familière entra dans son champ de vision. Sasuke. Le simple fait de le voir suffisait à lui tordre les tripes et à accélérer les battements de son cœur d'une façon bien trop dangereuse. Celui-ci passa derrière le bar et salua les salariés et il en déduisit que le brun devait être un habitué des lieux. Le blond se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de l'être aimé, complètement fasciné par la beauté froide et aristocratique de celui-ci. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur son corps, svelte mais tout de même musclé, parfaitement mis en valeur dans ses vêtements de couleurs sombres puis il remonta jusqu'à tomber sur son visage : fin, délicat mais tout de même viril, encadré par quelques mèches de couleurs noires.

Sasuke dû se sentir observé puisqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa à son tour, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Face à ces obsidiennes, Naruto se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression de se faire sonder l'âme, comme si le brun était capable de découvrir son amour pour lui d'un simple coup d'œil. Le temps sembla se figer, le reste du monde n'ayant plus sa place autour d'eux. Il voulait détourner son regard mais il en était incapable, complètement hypnotisé par les onyx de son vis-à-vis.

Le regard du brun prit soudainement une lueur amusée et un léger sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de Naruto, qui, conscient d'être pour la première l'objet de son attention, se mit à rougir. Une fois assez près pour ne pas avoir à hurler pour se faire comprendre, Sasuke lui demanda de sa voix grave :

« Tu ne serais pas dans la même promo que moi non ? Uzumaki Naruto c'est ça ? Je suis Uchiha…

-Sasuke. »

Mais quel boulet… Naruto se maudit mentalement. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il connaisse son nom qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Pour faire une bonne première impression c'était plutôt raté, que disait le fameux diction déjà… « Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler » ? Cependant, Sasuke ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur car il afficha un air satisfait. Alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour continuer la conversation il se fit alpaguer par Suigetsu, qui se jeta sur lui avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

« T'es en retard Sasu !

-Sui tu ne peux pas dire un simple « bonjour » comme tout le monde ? grogna le brun.

Son meilleur ami ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Naruto, qu'il regarda même avec dédain avant de poursuivre d'un air enjoué:

-Allez viens ! Tout le monde t'attend, Karin a emmené des copines, elles sont super canon ! »

Sasuke eut tout juste le temps de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Naruto que son ami le trainait déjà en direction du coin VIP. Encore sous le choc de ce premier contact, le cerveau du blond mit du temps avant d'être à nouveau irrigué. Armé d'une bouteille de vodka et de son accompagnement, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule de danseurs déchainés avec difficulté, se faisant bousculer de part et d'autre, mais peu importe son esprit était ailleurs : Sasuke connaissait son nom alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et cela le troublait vraiment.

Trop occupé à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur, il mit du temps avant de comprendre ce que Sakura lui demandait.

« Je rêve où tu parlais à Sasuke-kun ?! Il t'a dit quoi ?! Ce mec est juste trop beau !

-C'est surtout un gros fils de riche, pis t'as vu avec qui il traîne sérieux ?

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Kiba.

-Je le donnerai à chaque fois que tu te comporteras comme une fan girl pré pubère!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »

Voyant ses amis se chamailler comme à leur habitude, Naruto éclata de rire, évacuant ainsi la pression qui l'habitait. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment comme chiens et chats, toujours à se prendre le bec au moindre sujet mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et avaient tout de suite sympathisés, leur amitié se renforça même lorsque Naruto avait fini par leur avouer son homosexualité. Ils l'avaient accepté sans aucune réticence et le blond savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux quoi qu'il arrive.

De son côté, Sasuke avait déjà enchaîné quelques verres et les effets de l'alcool se faisaient déjà ressentir. Appuyé nonchalamment sur la rambarde, il balaya la salle du regard jusqu'à tomber sur Naruto qui rigolait joyeusement en regardant ses amis se chahuter. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait adressé la parole et avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait toujours été fasciné par son camarade de classe et se surprenait régulièrement à l'observer en cours. Il le trouvait tellement… différent des autres.

Suigetsu le rejoignit avec deux verres dans chaque main. Il suivit le regard de son meilleur ami pour arriver sur le jeune homme avec lequel il avait discuté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils car il était rare que le brun ne prête de l'attention à quelqu'un. En effet, ce dernier n'était pas très friand des interactions sociales et ne se limitait qu'au strict minimum. Lui seul parvenait à le faire sortir de son monde, ayant réussi à l'apprivoiser avec les années. Sa curiosité se faisant de plus en plus forte, il lui demanda :

« C'était qui ce mec avec qui tu parlais ?

-Un gars de notre promo.

-Ah bon, je ne le connais pas. En même temps on est nombreux mais dis-moi, depuis quand tu parles aux gens toi ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il attrapa son verre et le vida d'une traite, se retourna et s'affala sur la banquette avec une certaine élégance. Suigetsu soupira : ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que son ami allait se décider à partager ses pensées avec lui.

Naruto courait à vive allure dans la rue, bousculant par inadvertance quelques passants sur son passage. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que son cours de gestion avait commencé. De plus, Madame Tsunade Senju, qui dirigeait ce cours était connue pour sa sévérité, autant dire que ce lundi matin commençait mal pour lui. Il entra en trombe dans l'établissement scolaire et au détour d'un couloir il entra en collision avec quelqu'un qui s'avéra être …

« Sasuke?! Oh je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?»

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était comme si le destin faisait exprès de le torturer. Déjà que la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé il lui avait coupé la parole et voilà qu'il venait de le bousculer. Décidemment Sasuke devait le prendre pour un abruti fini. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci posa son regard sur les cheveux désordonnés de Naruto et eut un rictus amusé.

« Non c'est bon, toi aussi tu as eu une panne de réveil ?

\- Oui ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, la vieille Tsunade va nous tuer !

\- Hn. Parle pour toi.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle t'a à la bonne !

\- Que veux-tu, j'y peux rien si personne n'est insensible à mon charme ».

Le brun avait dit ça d'un air légèrement ennuyé, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une vérité universelle et Naruto ne pouvait malheureusement que lui donner raison.

Ils reprirent silencieusement leur marche en direction de la salle de cours et arrivèrent devant la porte. Naruto, qui souhaitait faire durer cet instant, fut déçu d'être arrivé aussi vite à destination. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui semblait attendre patiemment qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Le blond déglutit, soudainement nerveux et lui demanda :

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée si je lui fait le coup de la panne de bus?

\- Absolument pas. Tu lui as déjà fait plusieurs fois le coup, tu vas te faire défoncer à mon avis.

\- Super, allons-y alors! »

Après avoir obtenu l'autorisation, l'improbable duo entra dans la salle. Comme attendu, Naruto se fit sermonner après avoir sorti son excuse bidon au professeur et ne cessa de s'excuser. Sasuke, quant à lui, attendait patiemment la fin du sermon, son rictus blasé habituel affiché sur son visage. Ils finirent par s'installer aux deux dernières places disponibles situées au fond de la salle.

Le cours reprit et Sasuke s'en désintéressa rapidement. Sa tête posée sur sa main, il se coupa du monde et laissa son esprit vagabonder en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Il se fichait pas mal des cours et se contentait de faire seulement acte de présence, ses notes étant malgré tout excellentes. C'était pour cette raison que les professeurs le laissaient tranquille, ça et le fait que son père faisait des gros dons à l'école pour assurer sa réussite.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, le tirant de sa rêverie. Connaissant d'avance l'émetteur du message qui ne pouvait qu'être Suigetsu qui le prévenait sûrement de son absence, étant bien trop occupé à décuver, il décida de l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur Naruto. Celui-ci était absorbé par le cours et prenait des notes avec application afin de rattraper son retard.

Pour le brun, Naruto était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un être solaire : des cheveux blonds en pagailles et de magnifiques yeux bleus où pétillait une certaine joie de vivre. Le blond arborait un sourire éclatant à la moindre occasion, c'était une personne sociable et toujours prête à rendre service.

La voix du professeur se fit plus forte lorsqu'elle annonça qu'il y aurait un test la semaine suivante sur ce qu'ils venaient d'étudier et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de Naruto, ce qui attira l'attention de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ?! C'est pas drôle je vais encore me taper une sale note ! »

Le rire de Sasuke s'intensifia et les élèves aux alentours furent surpris de le voir réagir ainsi car il était rare qu'il se comporte ainsi avec une personne autre que Suigetsu. De mémoire collective, cela n'était même jamais arrivé. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et le brun reprit un air impassible. Il sortit de la salle avant que le blond n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ayant observé le duo pendant tout le long du cours, Sakura rejoignit son meilleur ami avec empressement.

« Hey Naru, ça te dit de m'accompagner au centre commercial pour une séance shopping ? »

Le blond acquiesça, remballa ses affaires et la suivit. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de se faire des séances de shopping chaque semaine, c'était l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver tous les deux pour parler de tout et de rien, Kiba ayant ce genre d'activité en horreur.

Sakura était en train d'essayer des vêtements dans une cabine d'essayage tout en racontant des potins à Naruto, qui lui était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment le début du traditionnel défilé de son amie, son téléphone se mit à sonner mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Sa meilleure amie sortit sa tête de la cabine et le regarda d'un air curieux.

« Encore ? Ça fait la septième fois depuis le début de l'aprèm, tu te fais harceler Naru ?

\- Ce n'est rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas, ce doit sûrement être un démarcheur téléphonique.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que l'autre jour y'en a un qui m'a appelé et … »

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir que Sakura n'avait pas remarqué son mensonge. Les appels ne provenaient pas d'un opérateur téléphonique mais bien d'Asuma. Celui-ci le harcelait d'appels et de messages depuis qu'ils avaient rompu quelques jours plus tôt. La raison de la rupture ? Naruto n'était tout simplement plus capable de se sortir Sasuke de la tête depuis cette fameuse soirée au club. Il était devenu une véritable obsession. Depuis ce jour, il n'était plus capable d'avoir des moments d'intimité avec son professeur et avait décidé de tout arrêter. Une violente dispute avait alors éclaté entre les deux hommes et les insultes n'avaient cessé de fuser jusqu'à ce que le blond en eut marre et ne décida de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Depuis leur altercation, Asuma le harcelait continuellement en lui envoyant des messages d'excuses et en lui demandant de revenir auprès de lui mais Naruto faisait tout pour l'éviter dans les couloirs de l'école. Comme il avait cours avec lui toutes les deux semaines, il avait réussi à l'esquiver jusque-là mais il savait bien qu'il allait devoir lui faire face tôt ou tard, il préférait juste ne pas y penser. C'était puéril, certes, mais pour le moment il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de l'affronter.

Sakura ouvrit le rideau et défila dans une robe qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. La couleur émeraude de l'habit contrastait avec ses cheveux rosés et Naruto trouvait son amie superbe. Cependant, cette robe était bien loin de son style habituel, ce qui l'étonna.

« Alors ? demanda fièrement son amie

\- Tu es magnifique, c'est pour quelle raison ?

\- Faut-il forcément avoir une raison pour être jolie ?

\- Non, pas forcément mais n'oublies pas que je te connais depuis le collègue. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto était tout simplement choqué. Il ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie puisse être sérieusement attirée par ce genre de garçon. Il essaya de cacher son trouble du mieux qu'il put.

\- Sasuke ?! Mais tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole !

\- Justement, comme toi tu lui a déjà parlé tu pourrais t'arranger pour me présenter non ?

\- Je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois !

\- Et c'est déjà plus que la plupart des gens de la promo !

\- Non il en est hors de question.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

Le blond ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de le lui présenter, que ferait-il si ces deux-là s'entendaient bien ou pire, s'ils finissaient par sortir ensemble ? La jalousie n'a vraiment rien de beau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait parlé à personne de ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Il aurait peut-être dû mais il estima qu'il était désormais trop tard pour le faire. Voyant qu'elle attendait sa réponse, il reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais bien que ce mec enchaîne les filles, tu veux vraiment faire partie d'une longue liste de conquêtes d'un soir ?

\- Ben oui, il est beau, sexy et riche! Ça me permettrait d'être populaire ! »

Naruto tiqua à la réponse de sa meilleure amie et s'en voulu de la trouver superficielle, peut-être était-ce parce ce que ça touchait le sujet « Uchiha ». Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il était plus qu'un gosse de riche beau et sexy et que sous ses airs froids se cachait une toute autre personne. Face au silence anormal du blond, Sakura insista.

\- Allez, je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux bien me rendre ce service non ?

\- On ne traîne pas ensemble tu sais, je ne vois pas comment et surtout quand l'occasion se présentera …

\- Mais Naru je suis sûre que je lui plais, au Pandémonium il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder après t'avoir parlé! D'ailleurs on devrait y retourner vendredi prochain, y'a une grosse soirée de prévue !

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Oui ! Allez s'il-te-plaîîît ! »

Sous le choc de la révélation, le jeune homme finit par se faire une raison et accepta. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il avait une chance de sortir avec Sasuke un jour…

Sakura bondit de joie et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant à quel point il était le meilleur ami de la planète avant de repartir dans la cabine pour se changer. Elle finit par acheter la robe et l'entraina dans toutes sortes de boutiques jusqu'à la fermeture du centre commercial. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis chacun rentra chez soi. Ce soir-là Naruto s'endormit le cœur lourd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre** **3**

_'' Tes yeux semblent sonder mon âme,_

_Les battements de nos cœurs battent à l'unisson,_

_Tout mon être te réclame,_

_Tu es devenu mon addiction''_

La semaine qui passa fut longue pour Sasuke qui était plus que ravi d'être arrivé à Vendredi. Les cours avaient été ennuyeux à mourir, Suigetsu ayant séché toute la semaine. Celui-ci s'absentait régulièrement pendant plusieurs jours sans donner de justification à la direction de l'école. Ses notes étaient de plus en plus catastrophiques mais il n'en avait cure : il aurait son diplôme quoi qu'il arrive, grâce aux gros chèques que son père faisait à l'école chaque année.

Comme tous les vendredis, ils passaient la soirée au Pandémonium et comme à son habitude Suigetsu faisait le show aux demoiselles du carré VIP. L'alcool coulait à flot et l'ambiance du club était une fois de plus survoltée.

Sasuke avait rapidement trouvé sa conquête du soir. Il lui suffisait d'offrir un verre et de sortir son sourire « spécial conquête » et l'affaire était dans le sac. Il avait charmé une jolie brune aux yeux verts d'origine italienne qui n'avait cessé de le dévorer du regard depuis le début de la soirée. Ils avaient brièvement discuté, avaient dansé sensuellement ensemble, puis l'alcool aidant, ils avaient rapidement fini par s'embrasser. La prochaine étape de la soirée n'était pas compliquée à deviner.

Cependant, le jeune homme avait l'esprit ailleurs et embrassait la demoiselle avec automatisme, sans une once d'envie. En effet, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Naruto. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de la semaine et cela le contrariait. Ils s'étaient simplement salués de loin d'un simple mouvement de tête et avaient échangé de brefs regards pendant les cours mais Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant. D'habitude, il ne cherchait pas à avoir du contact avec les autres, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle pour la première fois au club. Il avait envie d'en connaitre plus sur lui et il était presque déçu de n'avoir pu échanger que des banalités avec lui.

Ayant marre de se prendre la tête sur ce sujet, il se détacha de la jeune femme et se leva brusquement de son siège. Celle-ci afficha un air surpris et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et descendit de la , qui le croisa en bas bouteille de champagne à la main, l'interpella.

« Oi Sasu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je vais fumer une clope, je reviens. »

Sans se préoccuper de son ami, le brun se faufila rapidement entre les danseurs et arriva à la porte de service après avoir traversé un long couloir. Il était dans ses habitudes de fumer à cet endroit-là car cela lui permettait de prendre l'air sans être embêté par qui que ce soit. Il soupira en voyant que son paquet était déjà bien entamé, sortit son briquet et alluma sa cigarette d'un geste élégant. Sa tête se leva tout en expirant sa première bouffée et il apprécia le ciel étoilé. Il préférait de loin la quiétude que dégageait la petite ruelle qui était à dix mille lieux de l'ambiance endiablée du Pandémonium.

Cependant, le calme du lieu fut bien vite troublé par des éclats de voix. Son regard se posa sur les deux silhouettes masculines qui semblaient se disputer et fut surpris de voir Naruto et … Monsieur Sarutobi, leur professeur d'économie ? Vu leur proximité, il était certain qu'il n'était pas question des cours mais d'un sujet beaucoup plus personnel, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

En les observant plus attentivement, il réussit à entendre quelques bribes de leurs conversations.

« … Tu ne réponds jamais à mes appels, ni à mes messages !

-On s'est déjà tout dit, c'est finit entre nous maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça sans raison valable !... »

Alors comme ça son professeur était gay et se tapait un élève en plus ? Si Suigetsu l'apprenait, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles. Voir son enseignant se faire lamentablement jeter par un gamin alors qu'il était si froid et strict en cours l'amusa fortement. Cependant, l'amusement ne dura qu'un bref instant et c'est un tout autre sentiment prit possession de Sasuke lorsque l'homme attrapa brusquement les épaules de Naruto afin de le forcer à l'embrasser. L'expression de peur qu'afficha son camarade le troubla et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il lâcha sa cigarette pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes. D'une voix dure et autoritaire il ordonna à leur professeur :

« Lâche-le. »

A l'entente de sa voix, le corps de Naruto se raidit davantage, sentant que la tension venait d'augmenter d'un cran et que tout pouvait exploser à tout moment. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce merdier ?

Pour appuyer ses mots, le brun posa sa main sur le bras de son professeur. Ce dernier eut une lueur de panique qui défila dans ses yeux, anxieux à l'idée qu'un de ses élèves soit au courant de son secret mais reprit vite contenance avant de s'exclamer :

« « Uchiha-kun je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Je vous rappelle que …

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de le lâcher. Tout de suite. » Ordonna une nouvelle fois Sasuke.

Asuma fut surpris par l'air impérieux qu'arborait son élève, lui qui était habituellement si discret en cours. Il lâcha sa prise sur Naruto qui ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation. Dans un élan possessif, Sasuke attira son camarade à lui et fusilla son professeur du regard. Il était certain que ce dernier serait mort si ses yeux avaient eu le pouvoir de tuer. Il attrapa la main du blond et l'emmena à l'intérieur en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

Naruto, qui avait jusqu'alors assisté silencieusement à l'échange entre les deux hommes s'arrêta brusquement et explosa.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! De quoi tu te mêles ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là d'abord?

-Ce n'est pas très malin de se taper un de nos prof tu sais.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, mes affaires ne te regardent pas.

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention à ton environnement avant de t'engueuler avec quelqu'un crétin.

-Crétin ?! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que la tension finisse par retomber et Naruto s'adossa contre le mur, soudainement épuisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non seulement il s'était fait à moitié agressé par son ex-amant mais en plus Sasuke avait découvert la vérité à son propos. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il s'accroupit, totalement découragé et passa sa main sur son visage en ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter. Il finit par se sentir honteux de son comportement et s'excusa.

« Excuse-moi, je devrais plutôt te remercier de m'avoir sorti de là alors … merci. Tu as raison, j'aurai dû vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages ...

Face à son air abattu, Sasuke se mit à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son bras pour pouvoir capter son attention. Il le regarda avec une telle intensité, semblant chercher à lire ses pensées ce qui fit frémir son camarade.

« Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Le blond murmura un faible « oui » qui était loin d'être convainquant. Non satisfait de cette réponse, le brun prit une décision.

« Ok, on va chez moi.

-Quoi ?! Mais Sasuke …

-Il va sûrement t'attendre en bas de chez toi non ? Alors tu vas chercher tes affaires et on se casse de là. »

Vu le ton autoritaire qui avait été employé, Naruto sut que le refus n'était pas une option envisageable. Il se leva et rejoignit ses amis pour leur signaler qu'il rentrait chez lui, prétextant un début de migraine qui ne passait pas. Il les salua d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement où l'attendait déjà Sasuke. Ensemble, ils prirent le métro en direction de Ginza, l'un des quartiers chics de la capitale.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Sasuke n'habitant pas très loin du club, les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un grand building à la façade luxueuse. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et le brun salua brièvement le concierge avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent dans la seconde. Il entra, suivit de Naruto et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Ce dernier ne supportait plus le silence pesant qui s'était établi entre eux. D'une voix timide il demanda :

« Ça ne va pas déranger tes parents que je vienne à l'improviste ? Il est quand même 4 heures du matin.

\- Ma mère et mon frère sont décédés et mon père est en voyage d'affaire, il n'est pas souvent là. »

Le brun avait dit ça d'un air morne, sans la moindre trace d'émotion dans sa voix, gênant davantage Naruto. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'excuser pour sa maladresse, une sonnerie se fit entendre et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent directement sur un gigantesque salon. Naruto savait que Sasuke était riche mais il était bien loin de la réalité. La pièce, aux allures design, semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de décoration. Le brun s'avança et déposa négligemment ses affaires par terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir fait signe à son camarade de prendre place sur le luxueux canapé qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux bières à la main dont une qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Le blond le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Sasuke s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en face de lui, pris une gorgée de bière et se mit à fixer Naruto, l'invitant silencieusement à lui parler. Ce dernier baissa les yeux tout en se triturant les doigts.

« Dis, tu ne vas rien dire pour Sarutobi-sensei et moi hein ? Il va avoir de gros soucis sinon…

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il le crierait sur tous les toits histoire de donner une bonne leçon à leur professeur mais étrangement il n'avait pas envie que cela porte préjudice à Naruto. Il reprit rapidement un air impassible.

\- Si t'as envie de te taper un prof, c'est ton problème, ça ne regarde personne.

Le blond parut soulagé pendant quelques instants avant que son visage n'affiche de nouveau un air anxieux. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Pandémonium. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il finit par se lancer avec une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

\- Ça ne … te dérange pas que j'aime les hommes ?

Ça y est, il l'avait enfin demandé. Il leva les yeux qui se posèrent sur le visage de marbre de Sasuke, que pensait-il de lui ? Ce dernier étudia sérieusement la question. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait? Pas vraiment. Il avait toujours été ouvert sur la question de l'homosexualité. Il ne comprenait juste pas pour quelles raisons son camarade avait été amené à avoir une relation avec leur professeur, mais cela il ne lui demanderait pas. Voulant se donner un air cool, il haussa des épaules avant de répondre.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et poursuivit.

\- Il est tard. Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis, tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche en attendant ».

Avant que son camarade n'ait le temps de répondre, il se leva et lui montra la salle de bain. Il le laissa seul quelques minutes et revint avec un caleçon, un jogging noir et un t-shirt de la même teinte. Il rigola lorsque le blond lui demanda sérieusement s'il connaissait d'autres couleurs que le noir.

Pendant que Naruto prenait sa douche, Sasuke s'affaira à la préparation du lit. Une fois la corvée finie, il alla dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, la fatigue se faisant ressentir. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'inviter à venir chez lui. Depuis quand il faisait dans le social d'abord? Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se retenir de s'interposer entre les deux hommes, seulement, c'était l'air paniqué de son camarade qui l'avait poussé à réagir.

Perdu dans sa réflexion il n'entendit pas Naruto l'appeler et sursauta lorsque celui-ci toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Son visage semblait beaucoup plus serein et Sasuke pensa qu'il était étrange de le voir porter ses vêtements sombres, lui qui portait constamment des couleurs claires. Avec ce genre de vêtements, il trouva qu'il était juste moins… lumineux que d'habitude. Décidemment les couleurs vives étaient ce qui lui allait le mieux.

Son camarade entra et observa la pièce avec curiosité. La chambre était spacieuse mais simple où chaque chose était à sa place. Il fut surpris de voir les murs vides de toutes photos ou cadres, rendant l'endroit assez triste voire sans âme.

« Ça va, ne te gênes pas, fais comme chez toi surtout.

Le blond eut peur d'avoir froissé son hôte et se retourna vivement vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'air amusé qui brillait dans les obsidiennes de celui-ci.

\- Je me demandais juste à quoi ressemblait la chambre du grand Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Et donc, tu es satisfait de ce que tu vois ?

En regardant le brun qui était allongé sur son lit, sa chemise ouverte négligemment dévoilant ainsi une partie de son torse, Naruto se retint de justesse de dire qu'il était plus que satisfait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de déclarer d'un air taquin :

\- Je pense que les filles de la promo me tueraient pour être à ma place.

Le rire cristallin de Sasuke s'éleva dans la pièce, émerveillant un peu plus le blond. Oui, il était vraiment chanceux d'être en sa compagnie, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il décida de continuer son exploration visuelle et son regard se posa cette fois-ci sur le bureau qui, contrairement au reste de la pièce, était complètement désordonné. Il s'en approcha et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de nombreux croquis. Il fut émerveillé par celui qui représentait un célèbre tableau français : le radeau de la méduse. Sasuke, qui avait suivi son exploration de loin se sentit étrangement angoissé car c'était la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un jeter un coup d'œil à ses dessins. Naruto lui fit face, toujours le croquis à la main.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?! Tu dessines super bien !

Son camarade haussa des épaules n'étant absolument pas convaincu d'avoir un don particulier pour le dessin. Il se contentait juste de reproduire ce qu'il voyait, c'est tout. Heureux de sa découverte, le blond poursuivit :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer l'art ! C'est l'un de mes tableaux préférés. Tu sais, mes arrières grands-parents étaient français du côté de ma mère du coup j'ai toujours voulu visiter le Louvre ! Tu l'as déjà vu toi ?!

\- Hn. J'ai été en France il y a deux ans en accompagnant mon père à l'un de ses voyages d'affaires.

\- Oh la chance ! »

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien et constatèrent qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur l'intérêt de mettre des raisins secs ou non dans le taboulé quand ils furent surpris de constater que le soleil s'était levé depuis déjà un bon moment, heureusement que ce n'était le début du week-end et qu'ils auraient tout le loisir de se reposer dans la journée. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et Naruto, ne désirant pas s'imposer davantage, décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Après avoir décidé de se revoir le lendemain et avoir échangés leurs numéros de téléphone, le blond rentra chez lui.

En arrivant à son domicile il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne l'attendait sur le palier. Il vivait seul, ayant été amené à quitter le nid familial pour la poursuite de ses études et il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait pour renvoyer son professeur d'économie chez lui. Lors de leur dispute de la veille il avait été choqué de voir autant de violence, verbale ou physique chez lui, lui qui avait été si doux lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensembles. Il décida de chasser ces souvenirs désagréables de son esprit et se concentra plutôt sur sa fin de soirée. Il avait enfin parlé à Sasuke et avait même été chez lui ! Naruto avait raison, son camarade était vraiment plus que l'image qu'il véhiculait et cela ne fit que renforcer davantage ses sentiments pour lui. Extenué par sa nuit blanche, il alla se coucher, l'esprit léger.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le quatrième chapitre de « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon » ! Ce dernier étant assez court, je vous publie aussi le chapitre 5 dans la foulée hehehe  
Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur les chapitres précédents. Vraiment, ils m'encouragent à continuer à écrire alors merci à vous, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui prennent le temps de la lire ! 

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions avec moi :) 

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

'' _Ils ont beau me dire que je ferais mieux de t'abandonner,_

_Mais comment pourrais-je ne plus t'aimer ?_

_Je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde,_

_C'est toi et moi contre le monde''_

* * *

« Arrête de bouger. T'as des vers ou quoi ?

\- Mais j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donne !

\- Tu le verras quand ce sera fini. »

Sasuke soupira pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'après-midi. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait de dessiner Naruto mais celui-ci était incapable de rester immobile plus de quelques secondes. Comme convenu la veille, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un des parcs nombreux parcs de la capitale. Les températures étaient déjà élevées en ce début de printemps et ils avaient réussi à trouver un peu de fraîcheur à l'ombre d'un des nombreux cerisiers que comptait le parc. Ils avaient donc repris leur discussion de la veille puis le brun avait machinalement sorti son carnet de croquis de son sac et s'était mis à dessiner son camarade qui lui était ravi d'être une nouvelle fois l'objet de son attention.

Ce dernier était complètement fasciné de voir l'artiste à l'œuvre. En effet, Sasuke semblait être plongé dans une sorte de transe, griffonnant le papier avec vitesse et précision. Il lui donnait l'impression de n'être que tous les deux dans cet immense parc, comme si le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Naruto se délectait de ce moment passé avec lui, se sentant si bien en sa compagnie. S'il pouvait, il ferait de cet instant une éternité. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui lui allaient parfaitement, le brun était vraiment séduisant. A cette pensée, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Cependant cet instant de tranquillité fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit ses deux meilleurs amis au loin. Alors qu'il s'affairait déjà à élaborer un plan de repli stratégique pour les éviter, Kiba et Sakura l'aperçurent et se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Eh merde.»

Sasuke suspendit son geste et regarda son camarade d'un air interrogateur. Il se retourna, suivit son regard et tomba sur … Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ces deux-là ? Il referma son carnet de croquis en soupirant, le rangea soigneusement dans son sac et attendit patiemment qu'ils arrivent à leur hauteur.

« Coucou Naru et … Sasuke ?!

Celui-ci regarda la jeune femme d'un air mauvais, n'appréciant autant de familiarité1 alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Il était vrai que Naruto l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom mais bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce dernier prit la parole pour faire les présentations.

Voici Sakura et Kiba, mes deux meilleurs amis. Les gars, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Sasuke.

Comme ces trois-là étaient inséparables en cours, le brun les connaissait évidemment de vue mais n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir leur nom. En effet, ils avaient toujours trouvé les amis du blond sans intérêt, à toujours se chamailler bruyamment mais il les salua tout de même d'un léger signe de la tête, son éducation l'obligeait.

Souhaitant mettre fin au silence qui venait de s'installer, Kiba prit la parole.

Vous faites quoi les mecs?

Je devais rendre les vêtements que Sasuke m'a prêté hier soir.

Quoi ?! Tu as été chez lui ?! Mais tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi à cause de ta migraine ?!

Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, encore une fois. Ces amis n'étant pas au courant de son petit secret, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de sa dispute avec Asuma. Il fallait qu'il trouve une histoire crédible et vite.

Sasuke lança une nouvelle fois un regard noir à Sakura. Celle-ci se mit à gigoter sur place, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il commençait en avoir marre de toutes ces questions, ces gens-là étaient vraiment beaucoup trop curieux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto prenait la peine d'y répondre. Si ça avait été Suigetsu, il l'aurait renvoyé balader depuis des lustres. Il se doutait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas au courant pour la liaison avec le professeur d'économie, c'est pourquoi il se décida à intervenir.

J'étais en train de fumer à l'entrée du club quand ce crétin s'est mis à gerber à côté de moi. J'ai eu pitié et je l'ai emmené chez moi. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Sakura et Kiba. Souhaitant mettre fin à cet interrogatoire, Naruto changea de sujet tout le remerciant silencieusement son camarade du regard.

Les deux amis restèrent quelques heures avec eux au grand désespoir de Sasuke. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de regards noirs qu'il avait envoyé à Sakura qui n'avait cessé de le draguer ouvertement. Et, lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à se chamailler avec le « fléau n°2 », comme il aimait appeler Kiba. Il fut plus que soulagé lorsque ces derniers de décidèrent enfin à partir, les trouvant tout simplement insupportables.

Naruto regarda ses amis s'éloigner puis se retourna vers Sasuke qui avait déjà ressorti son carnet pour terminer son dessin. Il s'était senti gêné par le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait cessé de poser des questions indiscrètes à Sasuke qui s'était juste contenté de répondre par monosyllabes, d'un air profondément ennuyé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se réjouir lorsqu' il avait vu les chances de la jeune femme réduites à néant en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Une fois le croquis terminé, l'artiste montra le résultat à son modèle, un air satisfait sur le visage. Naruto fut subjugué par la précision des détails, qui allaient du grain de beauté qu'il avait sur la joue jusqu'aux ombres qui jouaient sur son visage. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut l'expression de douceur et de sérénité qui se dégageait de son portrait et il eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

« Tu as vraiment du talent tu sais » déclara le blond avec admiration.

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke, comme pour le remercier silencieusement du compliment.

Le soir faisait déjà son apparition et les jeunes hommes décidèrent de se séparer après s'être promis de se revoir à nouveau puis ils retournèrent chacun dans leurs mondes respectifs. 

* * *

1- Au Japon, il est considéré comme familier d'utiliser le prénom d'une personne qui n'est pas proche de nous. 

**Réponse à la review anonyme de « Com» :** Je suis plus que ravie que cette fanfiction te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui, Sasuke est un jaloux/possessif, c'est un Uchiha après tout !  
Concernant ta question, tu auras la réponse au fur et à mesure … il faut juste être un petit peu patient )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

''_Ces critiques, ces murmures, les entends-tu ?_

_Ils s'immiscent cruellement en moi et me tuent_

_J'ai l'impression d'agoniser_

_Mon seul péché est de t'aimer''_

* * *

Naruto pris une grande respiration avant de faire son entrée dans la salle de cours. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Asuma. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son ancien amant depuis leur dispute. Même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire une scène sur son lieu de travail, il se sentait tout de même anxieux à l'idée de lui refaire face. Il avait pu y échapper lorsque leur professeur avait annulé le dernier cours, prétextant une « maladie » mais il savait que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. C'est donc la gorge serrée et les mains moites qu'il entra dans la pièce et alla rapidement rejoindre ses amis. Il constata que Sasuke était déjà installé à sa place habituelle, seul, près de la fenêtre. Son camarade le salua silencieusement et l'interrogea du regard en voyant son air anxieux, lui demandant silencieusement si ça allait et Naruto lui sourit faiblement en guise d'affirmation. Leur échange visuel fut interrompu avec l'arrivée de leur professeur qui semblait plus froid que jamais. Il salua la classe et posa son regard dur sur le blond qui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Un bref silence se fit dans la pièce puis le cours débuta. 

Après deux heures de pure torture psychologique, la sonnerie retentit. Naruto rangea ses affaires sans attendre ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Seulement, le professeur était installé à l'encadrement de la porte et semblait l'attendre, saluant les élèves tout en le fixant. Pour ne pas paraitre suspect aux yeux des autres, le jeune homme continua à avancer en tentant de faire revenir les battements de son cœur à un rythme normal. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Asuma l'interpella.

« Uzumaki-kun, pourrais-tu rester un moment s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais te parler de ton dernier devoir.

Naruto sentit son estomac se resserrer. N'ayant aucune excuse valable, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva derrière lui.

Désolée Sensei mais nous devons nous rendre à notre visite médicale pour le club de football, n'est-ce pas Naruto?

Asuma tiqua sur l'utilisation du prénom de son ex-amant. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils proches ? Il ne les avait jamais vus se parler. Il savait très bien que l'excuse utilisée était un mensonge car il savait que Naruto n'avait jamais aimé le football. Il voulut user de son autorité de professeur pour remettre Sasuke à sa place mais il décida de ne rien riposter en voyant le regard lourd de menaces que ce dernier lui adressait. Il était certain que le jeune homme révèlerait son petit secret s'il venait à faire la moindre remarque.

Le brun, quant à lui, se délectait l'expression crispée qu'arborait le visage son professeur. Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser une excuse bidon rien que pour le provoquer et ça avait parfaitement fonctionné. Ça lui apprendra d'avoir fait du mal à Naruto.

Je vois, la prochaine fois alors » abdiqua le professeur tout en continuer à fixer intensément le blond.

Sasuke mit possessivement son bras autour des épaules de son camarade et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la salle de classe tout en jetant un dernier regard noir à son enseignant. A la recherche de réconfort, Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui raffermit instinctivement sa prise sur son épaule. Le duo continua sa marche puis s'arrêta au milieu du couloir à hauteur de Sakura et de Kiba. Ces deux –là les regardaient d'un air ahuri, surprit de voir autant de proximité entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils saluèrent Sasuke qui leur répondit de son mouvement de tête habituel, n'aimant pas gaspiller sa salive inutilement. Se rendant compte de leur position, le brun enleva son bras des épaules du blond.

« On se rejoint après les cours au même endroit que la dernière fois ?

Oui bien sûr et …merci pour tout à l'heure.

De rien crétin.

Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » râla le blond.

Il s'amusa de la réaction de son camarade face au surnom qu'il lui avait affectueusement octroyé. Il préférait de loin ce Naruto là plutôt que de le voir anxieux comme quand ils étaient face à leur professeur. Il le salua d'un simple geste de la main puis continua sa route en direction de la cafétéria afin de rejoindre Suigetsu.

A la fin de la journée, les deux hommes se rejoignirent comme convenu au parc habituel. Au fil des semaines, ils avaient développé une véritable complicité et se retrouvaient régulièrement pour dessiner et parler, c'était devenu pour eux une sorte de rituel.

Plus le temps passait et plus Sasuke appréciait les moments en compagnie de Naruto. A ses côtés il n'était pas Uchiha Sasuke, le futur héritier d'une grande firme multinationale, mais était juste un simple jeune homme de 22 ans. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer son rôle, il n'avait juste qu'à être lui-même et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Et c'était Naruto qui lui offrait tout ça.

Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois dans ce club, sa vie était devenue moins ennuyeuse, semblant bien moins monotone qu'auparavant. Ces moments passés avec lui étaient tellement plus divertissants que n'importe quelle soirée alcoolisée. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà changé sans s'en rendre compte : depuis qu'il le fréquentait, il sortait beaucoup moins en boîte de nuit, délaissait les coups d'un soir et ne se droguait quasiment plus.

Cependant, ces changements ne passaient pas inaperçu aux yeux de Suigetsu qui ne cessait de le harceler de messages pour le faire venir au Pandémonium. Mais Sasuke n'avait plus envie de tout ça. Faire la fête presque tous les soirs, l'alcool, la drogue, les filles… il avait marre de toutes ces choses superficielles qui l'entouraient. Il voulait juste être lui-même, tout simplement.

Son portable sonna une nouvelle fois mais le brun choisit de l'ignorer.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda Naruto d'un air curieux.

Non c'est encore Suigetsu qui veut sûrement me persuader de venir au club ce soir. Il n'est pas trop content que l'on traine ensemble toi et moi.

Oh je vois… j'ai le même souci avec Sakura. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne devrais pas trainer avec toi, comme quoi toi et moi on ne vit pas dans le même monde…

Sasuke ricana. Alors comme ça fléau n°1 avait du mal à digérer le fait de s'être fait rejeté?

… Et en plus je n'aime pas ce qu'elle dit de toi. Poursuivit Naruto, mal à l'aise.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit de moi ?

Que t'es riche, beau mais que … tu n'es qu'un connard prétentieux.

Oh je vois. Tu sais je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser de moi.

Facile à dire quand on est aussi populaire que toi. »

Sasuke ricana une nouvelle fois puis il reprit le croquis qu'il était en train de faire. Le silence se fit mais cela ne sembla nullement perturber les deux jeunes hommes pour qui les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour savourer pleinement la présence de l'autre.

Le portable du brun sonna une nouvelle fois lui indiquant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en lisant le contenu. Il soupira de contrariété en constatant que l'expéditeur du message n'était nul autre que son père.

« Je dois te laisser, je dois rejoindre mon géniteur pour le dîner.

Oh … On se revoit bientôt ? fit Naruto, déçu.

Ouais on se tient au courant, à plus crétin. »

Sasuke rangea ses affaires, se leva et salua Naruto. Il prit le métro pour rentrer chez lui, un mauvais pressentiment ayant pris possession de son être. A chaque fois que son père lui proposait, ou plutôt lui ordonnait de dîner avec lui était toujours signe d'une conversation désagréable à venir. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait préféré passer le reste de sa soirée avec Naruto mais malheureusement il ne savait que trop bien que refuser l'invitation de son père pas une option envisageable.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce cinquième chapitre ! A votre avis, de quoi Sasuke et son père vont-ils parler?

En attendant la suite, vous pouvez retrouver mon tout dernier One-shot nommé "Sur le champ de bataille", c'est toujours du Narusasu ;)  
Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 6 !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fiction et je vous en remercie ! Merci aussi pour vos jolis commentaires, ils me font tellement chaud au cœur. J'adore lire vos impressions et hypothèses.

Le moment de la confrontation entre Sasuke et son père est arrivé (et qqn, tu vas enfin avoir ta réponse !), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)

* * *

'_'J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un me tende la main,_

_Et me prouve qu'il existe bien un lendemain,_

_Car dans ces abysses sans fond, je ne cesse de m'y enfoncer,_

_Et bientôt, je ne pourrais plus y échapper''_

* * *

Sasuke prit place à table à l'opposé de son père car il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il observa les différents mets présents sur la table, provenant sûrement de la cuisinière à domicile que son père engageait lorsqu'il était de retour à l'appartement. Tout semblait délicieux mais le jeune homme se surprit à penser qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau à un plat de sa mère. Il attendit patiemment que son père face son apparition. Celui-ci finit par s'installer à table, sans lui adresser un seul regard mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas, il en avait l'habitude.

Il commença à manger avec appréhension dans un silence absolu. Alors que les dîners se devaient d'être un moment chaleureux à partager en famille, les dîners avec son père avaient toujours été synonymes de confrontation, les éloignant à chaque fois davantage. Un véritable fossé les séparait au point où ils étaient devenu de véritables étrangers l'un pour l'autre et Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la pression que son paternel exerçait sur lui.

Depuis la mort de sa femme et de son fils aîné, Uchiha Fugaku était devenu un être froid avec son cadet et avait toujours été exigent avec lui. En effet, il comptait sur lui pour reprendre la direction de l'entreprise à sa mort et n'hésitait pas à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que son fils prenne « le bon chemin », comme il aimait le dire. Sasuke ne savait que trop bien qu'il était dans son intérêt d'obéir à son père s'il ne voulait pas que sa vie ne devienne un enfer.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où son père l'avait enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans la cave de leur ancienne maison lorsqu'il avait osé dire que sa mère et son frère lui manquaient. Il était resté des jours entiers dans cette cave humide avec juste une bouteille d'eau et du pain, sans le moindre rayon de soleil. « Les Uchiha ne connaissent pas la faiblesse, tu dois devenir plus fort ». A ce souvenir, le cœur du brun se resserra. Après cela, Sasuke était devenu incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment.

« Le concierge m'a signalé que le fils Uzumaki venait régulièrement ici. C'est le rejeton d'un de mes concurrents, je ne veux plus que tu ne le vois.

Le jeune homme posa brusquement ses couverts et regarda son père d'un air sidéré. C'était quoi cette blague ? Non seulement son géniteur le faisait surveiller mais en plus il n'avait plus le droit de côtoyer Naruto, la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie ?

« Tu es l'héritier de la famille Uchiha, toute la ville à les yeux rivés sur toi, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? L'échec n'est pas permis. La honte ne doit pas s'abattre sur notre famille alors choisis un peu mieux tes relations. » Poursuivit Fugaku sans se préoccuper du trouble qu'affichait le visage de son fils.

Sasuke avait envie de hurler. Depuis quand avait-il le droit de choisir ses relations ?! Même son amitié avec Suigetsu avait dû obtenir l'aval de son père. Il aimerait tellement être loin d'ici et pouvoir être lui-même sans toute cette foutue pression quotidienne sur ses épaules. Il voulait juste être libre, libre de faire ses propres choix, rien de plus. Mais cela lui était interdit. Était-ce trop demander ?

Il savait très bien que son père ne reculerait devant rien pour que sa volonté soit respectée, c'est pourquoi il hocha la tête d'un air résigné sans chercher à discuter. Son père parut satisfait et le repas reprit dans un silence des plus pesants.

Souhaitant à tout prix s'échapper de sa cage dorée, Sasuke se décida à passer sa soirée au Pandémonium. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la colère qui avait pris possession de lui depuis le dîner avec son père et il ressentait un besoin vital de se changer les idées, de quelques manières que ce soit. Il entra dans le club qui était toujours aussi bondé que d'habitude et traversa la foule de danseurs qui se déhanchaient furieusement au rythme de la musique électro.

Il salua rapidement le personnel avant de monter sur la mezzanine. Une fois en haut, il rejoignit Suigetsu qui était comme à son habitude entouré de charmantes demoiselles. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds quand il l'aperçut, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oh tu es venu finalement ! s'exclama son ami, totalement surexcité.

\- Ta gueule ».

Le jeune homme ne se formalisa pas de la rudesse de Sasuke, il était bien trop défoncé pour cela. Il se mit même à éclater de rire avant de vider son verre de whiskey d'un seul trait. Il s'en servit un autre, ainsi qu'un deuxième verre qu'il tendit à son ami. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur leur banquette habituelle et trinquèrent avant de les boires cul-sec.

« T'as l'air contrarié, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- T'occupe. »

Le blond n'insista pas car il savait pertinemment son ami ne lui dirait rien de plus. Il soupira, fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un sachet contenant des comprimés en forme d'étoiles.

« Tiens, voilà ce qu'il te faut !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le brun d'un air suspicieux.

\- Un truc qui va te faire du bien. »

Sasuke décida de ne pas plus se poser de questions et avala le cachet à la grande satisfaction de Suigetsu qui se leva pour en distribuer à toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table basse.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Sasuke sentit sa température corporelle s'élever et les battements de son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à tenir en place. N'en pouvant plus il se leva, se mit à danser et fut vite rejoint par quelques demoiselles qui le collèrent sans la moindre retenue. La musique faisait vibrer son corps, les lumières partaient dans tous les sens lui donnant l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un tout autre monde, beaucoup plus éclatant. Il ne pensait plus à sa mère et à son frère et encore moins à son père. Il se sentait si bien là, loin de tous ses soucis.

Cependant, l'euphorie retomba au bout de quelques heures, bien trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme et la raideur qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles lui indiquèrent qu'il n'allait pas tarder à refaire son grand retour dans le monde réel. Le temps sembla progressivement se ralentir autour de lui, la musique se fit plus sourde, plus lointaine. Soudainement, la fatigue le frappa avec brutalité et il s'affala sur le canapé, complètement exténué.

Son regard se posa sur une jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci était allongée, fixant le plafond d'un air hagard. Son visage était blême, ses traits étaient creusés et le maquillage de ses yeux avait coulé, accentuant les cernes qui devaient déjà présentes auparavant. Il se demanda même pendant un instant si la jeune femme était encore en vie. Elle donnait l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de la réalité, comme si elle cherchait à l'éviter à tout prix.

Un désagréable frisson parcouru l'échine de Sasuke face à cette vision. En la regardant, il avait l'impression d'observer son propre reflet dans un miroir. Son cœur se serra face à cette évidence : il était pathétique, tout comme elle.

Obéissant à son père, le jeune homme s'appliqua à s'éloigner le plus possible de Naruto pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Il ne répondait plus à ses messages et l'évitait lors des intercours. Et quand le blond l'avait coincé dans un recoin de l'école pour avoir des explications, Sasuke lui avait répondu froidement « nous n'appartenons pas au même monde toi et moi ». Le visage en peine et les larmes aux yeux, le blond s'était tout simplement retourné sans dire un mot et avait continué sa route. Depuis ce jour-là, le sourire du jeune homme avait disparu, inquiétant son entourage. Sakura et Kiba avaient tenté d'en savoir plus mais Naruto s'était muré dans un silence absolu.

Deux mois passèrent et les deux jeunes hommes étaient redevenus de simples étrangers et Sasuke se demandait combien de temps il allait pouvoir supporter cette situation. Se comporter comme un simple camarade de classe était difficile et la sensation de vide se faisait un peu plus présente chaque jour. Il avait l'impression d'être retombé dans cette routine monotone et dénuée de sens qu'était sa vie avant de rencontrer Naruto. Il avait cru que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux lorsque son regard avait croisé les prunelles de son camarade par accident. Ses magnifiques prunelles azures dans lesquelles brillaient autrefois la joie de vivre étaient incroyablement tristes. Sasuke s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi rude avec lui mais il savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien. Dieu seul savait ce que son père serait prêt à faire pour mettre fin à leur relation et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Naruto. Il lui était bien trop précieux.

Avec le recul, le jeune homme se rendit compte que Naruto était bien plus qu'un simple camarade de classe. Au fil du temps, il s'était surpris à le regarder plus que nécessaire, à rechercher le moindre contact physique. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, partager le moindre de ses secrets et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait celui-ci avec Sakura et Kiba. Il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un nom à ses sentiments mais il savait que cette amitié était encore plus forte que celle qu'il avait avec Suigetsu. Elle était bien plus puissante, plus intime. Mais il avait tout gâché par peur de son père. Il n'était qu'un lâche.

La seule personne à qui profitait cette situation était Suigetsu. En effet, Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le brun ne le délaisse ces derniers temps et était plus que ravi de voir son meilleur ami revenir vers lui. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci était enfin redevenu celui qu'il était car oui, Sasuke avait retrouvé ses vieux démons. Il passait ses soirées en boite, buvait à outrance, finissait ses nuits avec de totales inconnues et consommait même de la drogue de plus en plus régulièrement. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus et quand il n'était pas de sortie il passait l'autre moitié de son temps à dormir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever le matin, ses rêves étant mille fois plus intéressants que ces heures de veille. Il lui arrivait même régulièrement de sécher les cours mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il aurait son diplôme quoi qu'il arrive, comme quoi être un Uchiha s'avérait être pratique en fin de compte.

Seul dans son appartement, le jeune homme était affalé sur son canapé à broyer du noir. Il pensa à sa mère et à son frère et il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour voir l'être misérable qu'il était devenu. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui et il en avait vraiment marre de tout ça.

Souhaitant échapper une énième fois à ses problèmes il ouvrit une petite boîte en fer qui était posée sur la table basse et qui contenait des cachets étoilés. C'était Suigetsu qui lui avait conseillé d'en acheter pour «s'évader un peu ».

Il prit sa bouteille de whiskey dans une main et un cachet dans l'autre qu'il avala aussitôt. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver Naruto dans ses rêves.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici le chapitre 7 !

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour tous vos commentaires qui me motivent toujours autant à écrire (D'ailleurs une nouvelle fanfiction ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition…), je ne vous remercierai jamais assez 3

Notre Sasuke est au plus bas mais Naruto n'est jamais très loin ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_''On nous fait croire qu'il n'existe pas de plus beau sentiment que l'amour. Mais rien n'est plus faux. L'amour n'a vraiment rien de beau. Aimer, c'est se rendre vulnérable et accepter que la souffrance soit quotidienne. Aimer ça vous détruit : lentement, cruellement, sûrement... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de vous.''_

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux et mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre complétement ses esprits. Il lâcha un soupir de découragement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau revenu à la réalité. Après avoir passé sa main sur son visage d'un geste las, il tourna la tête vers l'immense baie vitrée du salon qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Tokyo. Soudainement il eut chaud, terriblement chaud. Il avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air et maintenant ou il allait vraiment finir par étouffer.

L'esprit encore brumeux, il se leva avec difficulté et tituba jusqu'au balcon. Une fois dehors, il fut déçu de constater que l'air extérieur était tout aussi lourd qu'à l'intérieur. Il enjamba la rambarde pour s'y assoir, ses jambes ayant du mal à supporter son poids. Son regard se perdit au loin où quelques éclairs déchiraient le ciel, annonçant les prémices d'un énième orage d'été.

Une fois assis, Sasuke fouilla brièvement dans sa poche de jogging et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il porta un cylindre blanc à sa bouche et l'alluma. Sa première bouffée de nicotine lui fit le plus grand bien et il savoura la deuxième en fermant les yeux. Il finit par baisser la tête au bout d'un moment et regarda la ville qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

La nuit était tombée sur la capitale nippone depuis quelques heures, quelques passants foulaient les pavés d'un pas rapide vers une destination inconnue, d'autres se dirigeait tranquillement vers les bars, sûrement désireux de décompresser après une longue journée de travail. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle, il fut fasciné par ce qui s'offrait à lui. De là où il était, tout ce petit monde lui semblait bien insignifiant. Il avait l'impression d'être un simple spectateur, séparé du monde par une barrière invisible. Trop absorbé dans sa contemplation, sa cigarette s'échappa de sa bouche et tomba dans le vide. Il suivit sa chute, totalement hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Lui aussi il pourrait finir comme cette cigarette s'il se penchait trop en avant.

Étrangement, le fait qu'il pouvait chuter à tout moment ne l'affolait pas, c'était même une sensation plutôt grisante. Sa vie ne tenait à plus grand chose. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir au sens de son existence: pourquoi devait-il continuer à souffrir alors qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu plus pour que tout cela s'arrête ? Est-ce qu'il manquerait à quelqu'un s'il décidait d'en finir, là, tout de suite ? Est-ce que son père pleurerait sa mort au final ?

« Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda une voix affolée.

Le brun sursauta et tourna sa tête en direction du propriétaire de la voix et fut surprit de voir Naruto qui le regardait d'un air paniqué.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... ça fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es pas venu en cours donc... euh... le concierge à bien voulu m'ouvrir la porte ou devrais-je plutôt dire... l'ascenseur.

Son camarade de classe s'approcha prudemment de lui et lui tendit une main tremblante.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? On sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

Sasuke reprit sa contemplation de la ville et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le blond avait-il prit la peine de venir alors qu'il l'avait injustement ignoré ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec lui ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec lui ?

\- S'il te plaît Sasuke, viens avec moi, tu... tu me fais peur là.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je ... Je veux être avec toi mais s'il l'apprend je...

C'en était trop pour lui et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Complétement affolé, Naruto se décida à agir et lui prit le bras tout en le tirant vers lui, le faisant basculer de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Une fois en sécurité, il s'accrocha d'un air désespéré au t-shirt de Sasuke avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Il avait tellement eu peur lorsqu'il l'avait vu assis sur cette rambarde, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il était prêt à sauter. Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait été choqué de voir la détresse dans les onyx de son camarade. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu lui cacher tant de vulnérabilité, tant de souffrance ?

Le brun n'avait jamais trouvé son ami aussi beau qu'à cet instant là. Il était là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à pleurer pour lui. Il se rapprocha de Naruto et le prit dans ses bras. Tant pis si le monde était contre eux, ça lui était bien égal. Oui, tout irait bien tant qu'il serait avec lui.

Après avoir réussi à reprendre contenance, le blond se redressa, essuya quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux d'un revers de la main et murmura « viens, on va te laver, ça te fera du bien ». Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain en silence. Une fois arrivés à destination, il lui fit couler un bain et s'attela à déshabiller le brun qui se laissa faire docilement le regard vide, tel un pantin.

L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante et pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé depuis leur étreinte, ce qui l'agaça. Désireux de sortir son ami de son mutisme, il explosa.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu allais vraiment sauter !? Imagine si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ? Tu te rends comptes ? Me refais jamais ça, tu entends ? Mais réponds-moi merde ! »

Allongé dans la baignoire, Sasuke ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le néant du plafond blanc de sa salle de bain.

Face à ce manque de réaction, Naruto soupira de découragement puis plongea religieusement ses mains dans la chevelure ébène pour les laver. Ses gestes étaient empreints d'une infinie douceur, comme s'il essayait de faire disparaitre ses tourments un par un. Sasuke soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux.

« Dis Naruto, tu te souviens de nos après-midi au parc?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Évidemment qu'il se souvenait de chaque moment passé avec lui, chérissant ces souvenirs comme le plus précieux des trésors. Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Il trouvait son ami vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Au fil des semaines, il l'avait vu se refermer sur lui-même et avait été surpris de le voir sécher les cours de plus en plus souvent, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais auparavant. Pourquoi avait-il changé aussi soudainement de son comportement à son égard ?

L'interrompant dans sa réflexion, Sasuke lui attrapa les mains et les garda fermement dans les siennes tout en les caressant du bout de ses doigts fins. Il murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- Je me disais que cette époque n'était pas si mal».

Puis, il les lâcha soudainement, se redressa et plongea ses obsidiennes dans ceux azur de Naruto avec une intensité certaine.

« Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond le regarda d'un air abasourdi, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Oui, à en crever. A un tel point que ça lui été devenu insupportable de le voir s'autodétruire à petit feu, qu'il se sentait juste impuissant face à cela, brisant son cœur chaque jour davantage. Depuis leur rencontre, Sasuke était devenu le centre de son univers, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde et il avait cru mourir lorsque le brun avait décidé de l'ignorer du jour au lendemain.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il était prêt à souffrir pour deux si ça pouvait le libérer de tout cela. Qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui dès le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, qu'il ne voyait pas vivre sa vie sans lui tout simplement. Mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Mais qu'importe, son regard parlait pour lui. Sasuke avait sa réponse. Naruto le regardait avec tellement d'amour que les mots étaient inutiles.

Un léger sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il prit le visage du blond en coupe tout en prenant soin de ne pas interrompre leur échange visuel. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement puis se frôlèrent, n'osant pas entrer en contact puis Sasuke craqua le premier et combla les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient. Le baiser fut timide mais terriblement doux. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par se séparer puis posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre afin de savourer l'instant présent.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais que tu m'embrasses... » Murmura Naruto, les yeux clos.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'intensifia et il caressa tendrement la joue de son ami avant de se lever pour sortir de la baignoire. Sans prendre la peine mettre une serviette autour de la taille il se posta devant Naruto qui, gêné, faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder vers le bas. Il entoura le cou du blond de ses bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois dans un échange beaucoup plus passionné que le précédent. Les langues entamèrent rapidement une danse endiablée et les caresses se firent plus nombreuses. Un véritable brasier prit possession de son corps. Tout ça ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait plus.

Il s'éloigna de Naruto qui poussa un grognement de frustration et entreprit de le débarrasser de son t-shirt qui était devenu bien trop gênant à son goût. Une fois le vêtement à terre, Sasuke se recolla à lui et parsema son cou de baisers papillon avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Les soupirs de satisfaction que poussait le blond contribuèrent à faire monter son excitation d'un cran.

Puis, le désir étant à son paroxysme, il prit Naruto par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre avec précipitation. Il le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit puis enleva ses vêtements sous le regard brûlant du blond. Une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, il se recolla à lui et frotta son érection contre la sienne tout en l'embrassant furieusement. C'était bon, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il avait beau avoir un nombre important de conquêtes à son actif, jamais aucune fille ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il le voulait tellement, toutes les fibres de son être le réclamaient avidement. Il fallait que Naruto lui appartienne et tout de suite. Il délesta son futur amant de ses derniers vêtements puis les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent dans une étreinte des plus sensuelles, s'embrassant, se touchant, se caressant. Puis arriva le moment magique où leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un. De toute sa vie, Sasuke n'avait jamais connu de pareilles sensations, c'étaient comme si leurs corps avait toujours été destinés à appartenir l'un à l'autre. Les gémissements de plaisir ne cessèrent de résonner dans le silence de la chambre et furent de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que la jouissance approchait. Les vas et viens se firent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus violents et les deux jeunes hommes finirent par être frappés par l'orgasme. Après avoir effacé les traces de leur ébat charnel, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, complètement exténués mais incroyablement heureux.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, nos deux chouchous se sont enfin rapprochés mais ils devront encore se confronter à des obstacles !

Je pense que certains seront déçus par l'absence de Lemon. J'avais commencé à en écrire un mais je trouvais que le résultat était vraiment catastrophique (Si il y en a qui des conseils sur le sujet, je suis preneuse) alors j'ai préféré laissé les choses ainsi, vous laissant libre cours à votre imagination. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis lancée le défi d'en écrire un dans ma prochaine fiction ;)

Ja ne !


	8. Chapter 8

おはよう～

Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'en profite également pour vous proposer ma toute nouvelle fanfiction. Elle s'appelle « Dans ton ombre » et c'est un NaruSasu. Dans celle-ci, vous pourrez retrouver Naruto en garde du corps de Sasuke Uchiha, premier ministre japonais. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil ;)

Quand je vois le nombre hallucinant de personnes qui ont lu ma fiction, un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : Merci !

Maintenant je laisse place à nos deux protagonistes qui se sont enfin rapprochés mais vous allez voir que tout n'ira pas pour le mieux …

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Com** : Je comprends tout à fait ta frustration, j'ai écrit mon premier lemon dans la toute nouvelle fanfiction que je suis en train d'écrire ;)

**Flo** : Je me permets de te tutoyer afin de te remercier pour ton gentil commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

* * *

_'' Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau,_

_La raison à tous mes maux,_

_Mais t'aimer est mon destin,_

_Je ne peux échapper à ce mal divin''_

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil eurent raison du sommeil de Sasuke. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et constata qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se lever à cette heure-ci un samedi matin. L'esprit encore ensommeillé, il perdit son regard dans le vide. Ça y est, ils l'avaient fait. Sa nuit avait été tout simplement magique et Naruto s'était révélé être un amant attentionné. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça lors de ces précédentes relations. Est-ce qu'il était gay ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Mis à part Naruto, il n'avait pas d'attirance pour les hommes.

Le blond, dont la tête avait élu domicile sur son torse dénudé, commença à s'agiter. Ses yeux azurs papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir complètement pour finir par se plonger dans les siens.

Naruto mit du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans le lit de Sasuke Uchiha. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son rêve finirait par se réaliser. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il s'approcha son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres charnues du brun.

« Bonjour »

Le sourire de Sasuke lui répondit et il l'entoura de ses bras, souhaitant approfondir le contact entre eux. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un instant, profitant de cette étreinte chaleureuse puis le brun se leva afin de leur préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il déposa le tout sur la table de la terrasse et se décida à boire un thé en attendant la venue de son amant. Il observa le paysage et trouva la vue magnifique. Même si cela faisait des années qu'il habitait dans cet appartement, il avait l'impression de voir le monde d'un œil nouveau. Tout lui semblait plus différent, plus lumineux et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère et de son frère, Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi ... vivant.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sursauta lorsque Naruto s'installa à table, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Ils commencèrent à manger et Sasuke regarda son amant avec une tendresse non feinte.

« Tu penses à quoi ? demanda le blond la bouche pleine.

\- Je me disais que j'aimerais bien que tous les matins soient comme celui-ci»

Naruto émit un petit rire et se pencha au-dessus de la table afin de capturer ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se séparer et continuèrent tranquillement de déjeuner. Une fois repus, ils débarrassèrent la table et finirent par s'installer sur le canapé, collés l'un à l'autre. Soudainement, Sasuke sentit le corps de Naruto se raidir et suivit son regard pour tomber sur la table basse où étaient éparpillés les cachets étoilés.

« Il faudrait que l'on parle de tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? demanda sérieusement son amant.

Sasuke se sentait honteux d'avoir été aussi faible. Devait-il tout lui raconter ? Il avait peur que Naruto ne finisse par le repousser s'il se décidait à le faire. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, ce dernier se redressa et lui prit doucement la main.

\- Sasuke, je ne suis pas dans ta tête alors il va falloir que tu me parles. Ce n'est pas anodin de consommer de la drogue tu sais. Tu peux tout me dire, je te promets que je ne te jugerai pas».

Ayant confiance en lui et désirant enfin alléger sa conscience, le brun lui raconte tout : du vide de sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère et de son frère, de ses rapports conflictuels avec son père et de son interdiction de le fréquenter. Comme promis, Naruto l'écouta avec attention tout en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Une fois le récit terminé et au vu des circonstances, ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète. Le blond reporta à nouveau son attention sur la table basse.

« Promet –moi de ne plus y toucher s'il te plait. Cette merde... est indigne de toi, tu mérites mieux que ça. Vraiment.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ainsi leur promesse.

« Tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir, je dois rejoindre Kiba cet après-midi mais on va au Pandémonium ce soir, on se verra là-bas je suppose... de loin.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison après, mon père ne devrait pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine. A quelle heure tu dois rejoindre le « fléau n°2 » ?

\- ''Fléau n°2'' ?

Naruto éclata de rire à l'entente du surnom insolite que Sasuke avait donné à son meilleur ami.

\- Dans deux heures, pourquoi ?

\- Parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de prendre une longue douche. »

Après un sourire entendu, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain main dans la main. Après un dernier câlin des plus torrides sous la douche, Naruto quitta l'appartement sous le regard amoureux du brun.

La fête battait son plein au Pandémonium. Appuyé à la rambarde de la mezzanine comme à son habitude, Sasuke observait la foule de danseurs avec un ennui évident. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et il n'avait toujours pas vu Naruto. Il avait passé sa soirée à rejeter les avances de filles qu'il jugeait superficielles et n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis au moins une bonne heure. Il en avait marre d'être ici, il voulait juste être avec lui.

« Tu cherches qui comme ça ?

Le brun se retourna vers Suigetsu qui avait pris place à côté de lui, son éternel verre de whisky à la main. Ce dernier avait remarqué le comportement plus qu'étrange de son meilleur ami et voulait en connaitre la cause car il n'était pas normal que ce dernier ne soit pas accompagné et surtout encore sobre à cette heure-ci.

\- Rien. Je me fais chier c'est tout.

\- Tu veux que je te passe quelque chose pour te mettre dans l'ambiance ?

\- Ça ira, merci »

Suigetsu fronça ses sourcils. Ces dernières semaines, Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de consommer systématiquement de la drogue en soirée et là il ne voulait rien ? Son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui sortir les vers du nez. Ne désirant pas être contaminé par la mauvaise humeur du brun, il haussa des épaules et repartit rejoindre les jolies demoiselles qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sasuke, quant à lui, retourna à sa contemplation de la salle et finit enfin par apercevoir Naruto qui dansait en compagnie de Kiba. Il le regarda, attendri, puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'approcha un peu trop près de son amant pour danser collé à lui. Le brun expérimenta pour la première fois de sa vie la jalousie et il trouva ce sentiment fort désagréable.

Naruto se rapprocha du roux et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, la musique étant trop forte pour se faire comprendre à une distance normale. Sasuke fut surprit de voir le blond le pointer du doigt tout en continuant à parler à son interlocuteur dont le visage se décomposa. Le jeune homme finit par hocher de la tête et s'éloigna à son plus grand soulagement. Son amant lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se remettre à danser d'une façon que le brun jugea comme étant « diablement sensuelle ». Les souvenirs de leurs ébats passés refirent surface dans son esprit, éveillant une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins.

Naruto sembla remarquer son désir et se mit à danser d'une façon beaucoup plus suggestive, jouant avec les nerfs de Sasuke qui se colla un peu plus à la rambarde afin de cacher son érection naissante.

Épuisé par toute cette activité physique et satisfait de son petit effet, Naruto s'arrêta de danser au bout d'un moment et décida de sortir prendre l'air, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres : nul doute que Sasuke allait venir le rejoindre après le spectacle qu'il venait de lui donner. Il décida de l'attendre du côté de l'entrée de service car il savait que le brun venait toujours là pour fumer sa cigarette en toute tranquillité.

De son côté, Sasuke fit signe à Suigetsu qu'il sortait prendre l'air et se dirigea vers l'entrée de service, complètement allumé par la danse de son petit-ami. Alors comme ça il voulait jouer ? Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Comme on dit : à l'amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

Il ouvrit la porte discrètement, souhaitant surprendre Naruto et aperçu ce dernier occupé à refaire ses lacets dans une position qui donnait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Le brun se mordit les lèvres face à cette vue des plus agréables et regarda les alentours. Personne. Parfait, il allait pouvoir jouer à son tour. Il se rapprocha silencieusement de son amant qui venait de se redresser puis entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de se coller à lui, le faisant sursauter. Sasuke s'imprégna de son odeur avant de murmurer à son oreille d'une voix suave :

« Tu sais, tu devrais éviter de faire ce genre de choses pour ton propre bien.

Naruto se retourna en ricanant puis entoura ses bras autour de son cou, une lueur joueuse de son regard.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ça va être dur de me retenir de ne pas te prendre contre ce mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? lui demanda sensuellement le blond.

Après réflexion, Sasuke décida de se montrer raisonnable et posa son front contre celui de Naruto en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher ses magnifiques yeux bleus du regard. D'un air sérieux, il lui demanda soudainement :

\- Tu as dit quoi à ce mec ?

\- Le grand Uchiha Sasuke serait-il jaloux ?! Je l'ai juste repoussé gentiment si tu veux tout savoir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà un petit-ami super riche, beau et sexy pour me tenir compagnie.

\- Crétin.

Le brun plaqua brusquement son petit-ami contre le mur juste derrière eux et lui murmura à l'oreille sous le ton de la confidence :

\- Ne sois pas gentil avec les autres. Regarde seulement moi et personne d'autre. Sois obsédé par moi comme je le suis par toi.

\- Je te jure, qu'est-ce que tu peux être capricieux parfois.

Sasuke s'éloigna du blond et parsema son cou de baisers. Le contact des lèvres fraîches sur sa peau brûlante fit frissonner Naruto. Après une telle déclaration, sa température corporelle avait dangereusement augmenté. Pas de doutes possibles, ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Lorsque Sasuke se recula, le blond ressentit immédiatement une sensation de manque et attrapa le col de son amant pour l'embrasser furieusement. Après plusieurs baisers passionnés il lui attrapa la main, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- On va chez toi ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent auprès de leurs amis respectifs pour leur signaler leur départ et se rejoignirent à l'entrée. Dans un réflexe naturel, ils entremêlèrent leurs mains et partirent en direction de la station de métro qui se situait au bout de la rue. Enfermés dans leur bulle, ils ne remarquèrent pas Suigetsu qui les regardait depuis le parvis du club, les poings serrés.


	9. Chapter 9

En attendant la troisième partie de « Dans ton ombre » qui devrait être publiée à la fin de cette semaine, voici l'avant dernière partie !

J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos commentaires, je ne le dirai jamais assez 3

**Com** : voici la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre )

* * *

''Je n'ai plus le droit de penser,

Vous le faites pour moi,

Comment puis-je exister,

Dans un monde où le jugement est roi ?''

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Naruto et Sasuke sortaient secrètement ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux. Seuls Kiba et Sakura étaient au courant après les avoir surpris à s'embrasser dans un coin sombre de l'école. Les deux amis furent abasourdis à cette découverte car ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer que Sasuke pouvait être attiré par la gente masculine de cette manière-là. Une fois la surprise passée, Sakura pesta contre Naruto pour lui avoir caché un tel secret aussi longtemps.

La jeune femme avait alors exigé à ce que le brun passe une soirée avec eux afin de déterminer si oui ou non leur relation était une bonne chose pour son petit protégé. La soirée s'était très bien passée, Sasuke avait même fait l'effort de participer de temps en temps à la conversation, au plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, le brun commençait même à apprécier les deux meilleurs amis de son blond qu'il ne trouvait plus si insupportables que ça au final.

Cependant, il était hors de question pour Sasuke de mettre Suigetsu au courant de leur relation car il savait que celui-ci ne comprendrait pas son amour pour Naruto, son meilleur ami n'étant pas très ouvert sur la question de l'homosexualité. Les deux amants continuaient donc à se faire discrets et à défaut de pouvoir se voir aussi librement qu'ils le désiraient, ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des messages pour parler de tout et de rien afin de rester connectés l'un à l'autre le plus souvent possible.

Le portable de Sasuke vibra une énième fois ce qui fit grogner Suigetsu. Il était venu chez le brun afin de jouer aux jeux vidéo comme au « bon vieux temps ». L'après –midi avait bien débuté mais le blond avait vite été agacé par la multitude de messages que son meilleur ami avait reçu en l'espace de deux heures et le sourire que celui-ci faisait en les lisant ne faisait que augmenter de plus en plus son agacement. Il ne pouvait pas les lire de là où il était mais il était quasiment certain que l'émetteur de ses incessants messages n'était nul autre que Naruto. Suigetsu soupira de mécontentement.

Il en avait vraiment marre que ce mec ne tourne autour de son meilleur ami. Depuis que ces deux-là se fréquentaient, Sasuke avait complètement changé. Il ne venait plus aussi souvent au Pandémonium, ignorait toutes les filles qui se présentaient à lui et était devenu bien trop raisonnable concernant la consommation d'alcool et de stupéfiants. Suigetsu ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de ce qu'il avait vu ce soir-là au club mais il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de les voir se lancer des regards doux en cours. Plus le temps passait et plus Sasuke s'éloignait de lui.

« Dis Sasu, t'as l'air bien proche de Uzumaki en ce moment.

Il observa son ami du coin de l'œil dont les mains venaient de se crisper sur la manette à l'entente du nom de Naruto mais celui-ci reprit rapidement son habituel masque d'impassibilité avant de répondre.

\- On est justes potes, c'est tout.

Suigetsu le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le brun lui mentait. Comment pouvait-il lui mentir à lui, son meilleur ami ? N'en pouvant supporter davantage il se leva, prétextant avoir une course à faire puis s'éclipsa. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il sortit son portable de sa poche et attendit que la personne au bout du fil ne décroche.

« Ouais c'est moi, j'ai besoin de la bande pour demain soir ».

Puis il raccrocha un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il est temps pour lui de donner une bonne leçon à ce gêneur de blond.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto sortait de son entraînement de natation en sifflotant. Sa bonne humeur s'intensifia lorsqu'il découvrit un message de Sasuke sur son téléphone. Le brun était vraiment un petit-ami attentionné. Qui aurait cru que le grand Uchiha Sasuke était un véritable romantique ? Les restaurants, les mots doux, les gestes tendres... Naruto avait le droit à tout ça et il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Il était sur le point d'arriver à sa résidence lorsqu'il aperçut Suigetsu, accompagné de trois individus à l'allure peu fréquentable. Celui-ci fumait une cigarette et semblait attendre patiemment quelqu'un et le blond espéra de toutes ses forces de ne pas être ce « quelqu'un ». Malheureusement, il vit ses espérances rapidement réduites en cendre lorsque son regard croisa celui du blond.

« Tiens Uzumaki, tu tombes bien ! Je voulais qu'on discute un peu toi et moi.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, ses bras furent emprisonnés par deux des hommes qui accompagnaient le blond et un troisième lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. La violence du geste avait été telle que les jambes de Naruto lâchèrent, le faisant tomber à genoux. Suigetsu se mit à sa hauteur et lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour plonger son regard mauvais dans le sien.

\- Je voulais te parler de Sasu. Tu vois, j'en ai un peu marre de te voir tourner autour de lui. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas que des simples camarades de classes. Vois-tu, Sasuke est mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire et il est hors de question de je te laisse le souiller encore plus, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- C'est assez amusant d'entendre ces mots de la bouche du gars qui lui a fait sniffer son premier rail de coke.

La remarque ne plut pas du tout à Suigetsu qui frappa du poing le ventre du blond qui se tordit de douleur au moment de l'impact. Les deux hommes qui retenaient ses bras lâchèrent prise et Naruto tomba au sol. Sa poitrine se compressa soudainement et il cracha du sang sur le sol goudronné. Son agresseur eut un petit sourire malsain et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Écoutes le dépravé, mon temps est précieux alors je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois. Sasuke m'appartient. Ne t'approches plus de lui ou je te promets que tu finiras dans une chaise roulante la prochaine fois.

Suigetsu se releva, satisfait, puis partit, suivit de sa bande. Naruto, quant à lui, mit du temps avant de pouvoir se relever et combla les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son appartement avec difficulté. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas quelques côtes de fêlées. Il tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se posta devant son miroir pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Ces enfoirés ne l'avaient pas loupé. De nombreux hématomes avaient déjà faits leur apparition sur ses avant-bras mais la marque qui se trouvait sur son flanc gauche était juste énorme. Pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à respirer. Il soupira de découragement. Cacher ses hématomes à Sasuke le temps qu'ils se résorbent allait être difficile mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir faire avec.

Il savait que son petit-ami tenait énormément à Suigetsu qui avait été présent pour lui à la mort de sa mère et de son frère et que son cœur se briserait s'il apprenait la vérité. Sasuke s'était tellement plus ouvert aux autres que Naruto était prêt à tout pour ne pas qu'il retrouve ses anciens démons. Il voulait continuer à le voir sourire, à l'entendre rire...

Il finirait bien par trouver une solution sans avoir à l'impliquer. Totalement épuisé par la douleur, le blond s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Pauvre Naruto, j'ai eu mal au cœur pour lui quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ! A votre avis, va t-il réussir à cacher ses blessures à Sasuke ?

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction et sera accompagné d'un épilogue que je publierai en même temps.

Je vous remercie de votre lecture et je vous dit à vendredi pour la publication de "Dans ton ombre", partie 3 !

またね- !

Shaleinaa


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui sera directement suivi de son épilogue !

Notre petit Naruto est au plus mal, bien décidé à cacher ses blessures à Sasuke mais comme vous le savez, la vérité finit toujours par éclater … Allez je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_''Mon amour tu es tout ce que je peux désirer,_

_Ni rien ni personne ne peut nous séparer,_

_Mais ce monde ne nous pardonnera certainement pas,_

_Et lors de ta déchéance, je tomberai avec toi''_

* * *

« Ça vous dit de se faire un truc ce week-end ? Y'a un nouveau restaurant que j'ai envie d'essayer !

\- Moi ça me tente bien !

\- Moi aussi mais il faudrait qu'on voit si Naruto est partant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est toujours motivé tant qu'il y a de la bouffe en jeu »

Sasuke pouffa de rire à la remarque de Sakura, il était vrai que son petit-ami était un véritable estomac sur pattes. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi svelte tout en mangeant autant ? Cela restait un mystère.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ... déclara Kiba en désignant Naruto de la tête.

Ce dernier, dont le visage était blême, arrivait vers eux d'un pas lent. Quand il arriva à hauteur de ses amis, il leur fit un faible sourire en guise de salutation. En le voyant ainsi, Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur, sentant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- La vache t'es même pas blanc, t'es carrément translucide, ça va aller ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, j'ai juste été malade toute la nuit du coup je n'ai pas trop dormi.

\- Ah ouais je comprends, figure toi que l'autre jour... »

Naruto se sentit coupable, il venait juste de mentir à ses amis afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En soit, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge puisqu'il avait très peu dormi à cause de la douleur. Il avait passé sa nuit à tourner dans tous les sens possibles afin de trouver un semblant de confort mais la tâche s'était révélée impossible. Son hématome à l'abdomen l'empêchait de respirer correctement et il avait décidé de consulter un médecin à la fin de la journée mais pour le moment il devait jouer le jeu afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

L'inquiétude de Sasuke venait d'augmenter d'un cran : son petit-ami venait délibérément de leur mentir et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il se mit à le fixer intensément, essayant de trouver un quelconque indice qui expliquerait la raison de son comportement. Pourquoi regardait-il tout autour de lui d'un air angoissé comme si il cherchait à éviter quelqu'un ? Pourquoi portait-il une chemise à manches longues en ce début du mois de juillet ? Non, quelque chose ne tournait _décidément_ pas rond. Naruto dû s'apercevoir de son trouble car il tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire mais en vain, Sasuke n'était pas dupe et continuait toujours à le dévisager, accentuant ainsi son malaise.

« Je vous rejoins en cours, je vais aux toilettes » déclara Naruto qui souhaitait échapper au regard inquisiteur de son petit-ami.

Voulant profiter de l'occasion pour avoir un petit moment d'intimité avec lui, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras afin de lui demander de l'attendre mais au moment où il resserra sa prise, Naruto enleva brusquement le sien dans un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas Naruto ? demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rien tu m'as juste surpris c'est tout.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que... »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La patience de Sasuke venait d'atteindre ses limites et il empoigna brusquement le bras du blond avant de relever la manche de sa chemise. Il découvrit avec stupeur les innombrables hématomes qui parsemaient cette peau hâlée qu'il adorait tant. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec une telle intensité que Naruto mit à trembler. Les prunelles encres de Sasuke reflétaient la colère à l'état pur, lui donnant ainsi un air dangereux. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda le brun, la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Personne. Je suis tombé, tu sais à quel point je peux être maladroit parfois.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles d'un air qui se voulait assuré, il jeta inconsciemment un coup d'œil à Suigetsu qui était à quelques mètres, occupé à discuter avec un camarade de classe au niveau des casiers. Sasuke suivit son regard et tout fut plus clair dans son esprit. La rage commença à se répandre dans ses veines. Il se détourna sans un mot de Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, et se dirigea d'un pas calme vers les deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient. Suigetsu l'aperçut et le salua joyeusement.

« Ah tiens Sasu on se disait avec Jûgo...

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et asséna un coup de poing magistral à Suigetsu, le faisant tomber brusquement au sol. Celui-ci se tenait la joue et le regardait d'un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami. Cela ne calma pas le brun pour autant qui se mit à califourchon sur lui et abattit une deuxième fois son poing, mais cette fois-ci dans le nez de son traître de meilleur ami, le faisant saigner. Il allait en mettre un troisième mais Kiba le tira brusquement en arrière pour l'en empêcher. Sasuke se débattit dans tous les sens, complètement hors de lui.

« Putain lâche moi tout de suite Inuzuka ! Cet enfoiré à...

\- Ça suffit Sasuke.» déclara fermement Naruto tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le brun sursauta à son contact et sembla sortir de sa transe. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, abandonnant ainsi toute résistance. Puis, il se dégagea calmement de Kiba et reprit contenance face aux nombreux regards qui étaient rivés sur lui.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le couloir, les élèves étant choqués par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Jamais il n'avaient vu Sasuke perdre ainsi son sang-froid. Ce dernier ramassa son sac qui était tombé durant la bagarre et toisa Suigetsu avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

« Si tu oses t'en reprendre à lui, je te tue. C'est clair ?

A la vue de son regard meurtrier, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il ne plaisantait pas une seule seconde. Complétement abasourdi par la réaction du brun et le visage salement amoché, son désormais ex-meilleur ami ne réussit qu'à faire un geste de la tête. Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et le tira à sa suite. Il ne se préoccupa pas des regards effarés des autres élèves et marcha la tête haute jusqu'à arriver dans le parc qui se situait face au bâtiment.

Mal à l'aise, Naruto murmura juste assez fort pour que son petit-ami soit le seul à l'entendre.

« On nous regarde.

Mais le brun n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de quitter cet établissement au plus vite, de l'éloigner de tous ces gens toxiques qui les entouraient. Il continua à marcher sans écouter les protestations de Naruto.

\- Sasuke. Insista le blond.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre des autres.

\- Tu me fais mal !

Le brun lâcha le bras de son amant et s'arrêta. Il se retourna et plongea son regard empreint de colère dans le sien. Il était furieux que Naruto ait décidé de lui cacher la vérité. Il se sentait trahi et cela lui faisait terriblement mal.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Et pourquoi il t'a fait ça d'abord ?!

\- Je... ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu es fâché ?

\- Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ... Écoutes, Suigetsu comptes pour toi et ...

\- Comptait pour moi. Précisa le brun.

\- Euh oui... Il ... il m'accusait de t'avoir ... perverti. Je ne voulais que ça te fasse de la peine. Je ... je t'aime tu sais et...

Naruto ne réussit à retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots. Sasuke, dont la tension venait de retomber, le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux afin de tenter de l'apaiser. Alors c'était donc pour cela qu'il lui avait caché la vérité, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait le protéger ? Au final ils étaient semblables, à être prêts à tout pour l'autre. A cette constatation, Sasuke soupira.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin. Décidément, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de toi. Je m'en fous des autres, y'a que toi qui m'importe. Si le monde est contre nous alors soit. Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche. Ne les écoute pas.

\- Mais il a peut-être raison tu sais, avant qu'on soit ensemble...

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête hier mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Avant d'être avec toi j'étais une véritable loque. Je passais mon temps à faire la fête, à picoler et à baiser n'importe qui. Je n'avais aucune raison de vivre, je me contentais juste de faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. Mais tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as appris ce que c'est de vivre vraiment alors il est hors de question de faire un retour en arrière. On reste ensemble et c'est tout, y'a rien à discuter là. Tu me soules à la fin.

Surprit par cette déclaration d'amour des plus atypiques, Naruto releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, déterminés, de Sasuke. Attirés fatalement l'un par l'autre, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils finirent par se séparer à contre cœur, à bout de souffle et Naruto regarda autour de lui. Plusieurs élèves les regardaient, complètement choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir mais bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait plus vraiment. Il était même fier de montrer que non seulement Sasuke n'était plus vraiment attiré par la gente féminine mais qu'en plus il était la première personne à qui il avait ouvert son cœur.

\- Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- C'est très bien, comme ça ils savent tous que tu es déjà pris. Répondit le brun et Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais quel possessif. Tu l'as vraiment amoché quand même, tu vas avoir des ennuis, tu le sais ça ? reprit le blond plus sérieusement.

\- Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses encore une fois, histoire d'avoir la force de supporter les sermons du principal».

Le blond ricana puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois du bout des lèvres et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement où Sakura et Kiba les attendaient. Naruto leur raconta toute l'histoire et Sakura lui sauta dans les bras avant d'embarquer Kiba et Sasuke dans un câlin collectif. Le brun sourit, il était bon d'avoir de véritables amis auprès de lui.


	11. Epilogue partie n1

« Je suis rentré !»

Occupé à fumer une cigarette sur le balcon, Sasuke prit une dernière dose de nicotine avant d'écraser le cylindre encore fumant dans le cendrier puis se dirigea vers Naruto qui venait de faire son apparition dans l'appartement. Malgré les nombreuses supplications de son petit-ami, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser complètement de cette mauvaise manie.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son blond qui s'affairait à enlever ses chaussures. Naruto était vraiment devenu un très bel homme avec les années. Sa musculature s'était faite un peu plus large et il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux à sa demande. Habillé dans ce costume trois pièces gris qui mettait ses formes en valeur, le brun pensa qu'il avait dû, une fois de plus, faire chavirer des cœurs au travail. Son petit-ami sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence au bout d'un moment et lui décrocha un sourire rayonnant dont lui seul avait le secret.

Sasuke s'approcha Naruto et lui déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres, étirant davantage le sourire de ce dernier. Le brun était vraiment devenu accro aux câlins.

« Bienvenue. Ça été le travail ?

\- Oui, mais tu m'as terriblement manqué aujourd'hui tu sais.

\- Crétin. »

Le blond ricana puis suivit Sasuke dans la pièce principale. Le brun s'éclipsa dans la cuisine après lui avoir signalé de l'attendre sur la terrasse. En l'attendant, Naruto voulut se mettre à l'aise. Il desserra sa cravate, ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et soupira de bien-être : il était vraiment bon de rentrer chez soi après une dure journée de travail. Son amant revint rapidement avec une bière dans chaque main qu'il déposa sur la rambarde puis se colla à son dos, semblant chercher un maximum de contact. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, savourant silencieusement ce moment de pur bonheur.

Cependant, le portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Naruto, prit son portable et soupira en regardant son écran. Suigetsu essayait une fois de plus de reprendre contact avec lui. Il décida d'ignorer l'appel et remit rageusement le portable dans sa poche.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre un jour non ? Ça fait des mois qu'il t'appelle.

\- Hors de question. »

Le brun avait répondu de manière catégorique comme à chaque fois lorsque le sujet « Hozuki Suigetsu » refaisait surface. Même si Naruto avait eu une discussion avec celui-ci et avait fini par lui pardonner, Sasuke en était tout simplement incapable. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier.

Après leur bagarre, il avait été convoqué avec son père chez le principal et avait écopé d'une mise à pied d'une semaine. En sortant du bureau, il était tombé sur Suigetsu qui avait essayé de lui parler mais le brun s'était contenté de l'ignorer afin d'éviter de lui donner un deuxième coquard.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, son père, qui avait été silencieux tout le long du trajet, avait laissé exploser sa fureur et une terrible dispute avait alors éclatée entre les deux hommes. Fugaku lui avait alors demandé des explications sur les raisons de son geste et Sasuke lui avait alors avoué son homosexualité dans un élan de colère, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences.

« Tu n'es qu'une honte pour la famille. A partir de maintenant tu es mort pour moi. Je vais faire un tour pendant une petite demi-heure et je ne veux plus te voir ici lorsque je reviendrai. »

Voilà les derniers mots que son père lui avait dits avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement. Même s'il n'avait jamais été très proche de son paternel, Sasuke avait senti son cœur se briser à ce moment-là : en une seule journée il avait perdu son père et son meilleur ami. Il avait donc rassemblé quelques affaires en vitesse car il savait très bien que son père avait dit ça sérieusement et que discuter avec lui ne changerait pas la situation.

N'ayant nulle part où aller, il avait téléphoné à Naruto qui lui avait immédiatement ordonné de venir chez lui. Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficile pour Sasuke mais il réussit à remonter la pente grâce au soutien inconditionnel de son petit-ami. Naruto avait été sa force, son pilier, la raison pour laquelle il avait eu envie de se battre pour s'en sortir. Sans lui, il serait bien vite retombé dans la drogue et l'alcool et aurait fini raide mort dans un caniveau. Il lui devait tellement et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, le blond avait alors rigolé et lui avait dit « tu n'as qu'à habiter définitivement avec moi ».

Après avoir obtenu leurs diplômes, les deux jeunes hommes avaient alors emménagé à Osaka, la ville natale de Naruto. Celui-ci travaillait maintenant à la direction de l'entreprise familiale aux côtés de son père. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait réussi à allier sa passion à son métier en devenant négociant en œuvres d'arts. Tous les deux gagnaient bien leurs vies et avaient investi dans un superbe appartement en plein centre-ville.

Le brun se souvenait aussi de la première fois où il avait fait la rencontre des parents de son petit-ami. C'était la seule et unique fois de sa vie où il s'était senti autant stressé, il n'en avait pas dormi la nuit. Au final, ses beaux-parents l'avaient tout de suite apprécié et intégré dans la famille. La mère de Naruto, ne cessait de répéter que son fils avait de très bons goûts et qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur un homme aussi gentil et attentionné que lui. Cela faisait rougir Sasuke à chaque fois.

C'était plutôt lui qui avait de la chance que Naruto l'ait choisi. Tout quitter pour s'installer avec lui à Osaka avait été la meilleur décision de sa vie, il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. Aujourd'hui, il était plus libre et heureux que jamais.

« A quoi tu penses mon amour ? demanda le blond en se collant de nouveau à lui.

\- A ma rencontre avec tes parents.

\- Eeeh ?! »

Face à l'air ahuri de son petit-ami, le brun ricana avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il prit sa bière et en but une gorgée puis il s'accouda à la rambarde afin de profiter de la vue que la ville lui offrait.

Ils en avaient traversé des choses tous les deux, mais au final ils y étaient arrivés. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres : oui, une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui et il avait hâte de voir ce que celle-ci lui réservait.

* * *

_''Nos regards se lèvent vers le ciel_

_Où nuit et jour se battent en duel_

_Et au milieu de cette immensité_

_Notre amour ne semble plus si démesuré''_

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon » ! Attendez… Sasuke me dit qu'il y a un deuxième tome qui va être publié dès la semaine prochaine ! :D

Vous avez tellement été adorables avec moi et j'ai tellement adoré écrire cette fiction que j'ai eu assez d'inspiration pour faire une suite !

**D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de vos avis à ce propos:** dois-je publier le tome 2 à la suite de celui-ci ou pensez-vous que je devrais le publier à part? (Je ne sais pas si je suis assez claire …)

En attendant, vous pouvez toujours lire ma nouvelle fiction « Dans ton ombre » ou alors si vous n'avez pas forcément le temps ni l'envie, j'ai aussi publié deux One-shot, NarutoxSasuke bien évidemment hehehe

Je ne peux que vous remercier de me suivre, grâce à vous je prends petit à petit confiance en moi et je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire. J'avais vraiment peur de publier cette fiction mais quand je vois le nombre de vues, je ne peux qu'être heureuse de son succès ! Merci merci merci !

Je vous dis à très bientôt,

じゃね !

Shaleinaa


	12. Prologue partie n2

Bonsoir !

Voici la deuxième partie de « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon » ! Cette partie se veut un peu indépendante de la première, c'est pour cela que j'ai souhaité faire un épilogue.

J'espère que cette partie vous plaira, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de « Dans ton ombre »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Surtout ne fréquente pas ce garçon, Partie n°2**

* * *

« _Où vas-tu ?_

_\- Je pars. J'en ai marre Sasuke._ »

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout allure, il balaya la pièce de son regard sombre jusqu'à tomber sur la place vide à côté de lui. Il effleura distraitement du bout des doigts les draps dénués de toute chaleur humaine avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, Naruto était bel et bien parti et tout était de sa faute.

Déprimé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En s'arrêtant devant le miroir, il observa ses traits légèrement vieillis par le temps. Avec ses cernes et son teint blafard, il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois, il entra dans sa douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être au contact du liquide brulant sur sa peau et resta un long moment sans bouger avant de se décider à attraper le savon.

Une fois lavé, il retourna dans sa chambre seulement vêtu de son caleçon avec une seule idée en tête : fumer. Il ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs que comportait sa commode et attrapa un paquet de cigarette qui était soigneusement caché en dessous de ses sous-vêtements. Naruto avait toujours détesté le voir fumer et avait lutté pendant plusieurs années pour qu'il arrête. Il avait réussi à stopper définitivement sa consommation de tabac après de nombreuses tentatives et avait retrouvé un mode de vie sain, enfin, c'était avant que tout ne parte à nouveau de travers dans sa vie …

L'objet du péché en main, il traversa le salon qu'il trouva désespérément vide et ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une immense terrasse. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, sublimant la ville d'Osaka. Même si cela faisait plus de sept ans que Naruto et lui avaient acheté cet appartement, il aimait toujours autant profiter la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Cependant, le monde tel qu'il paraissait aujourd'hui était bien fade aux yeux de Sasuke.

En soupirant pour la énième fois depuis son réveil, le brun ouvrit le paquet déjà bien entamé et porta une cigarette à sa bouche qu'il alluma dans la seconde qui suivit. La première bouffée de nicotine lui piqua les narines mais lui fit tout de même le plus grand bien. Il en prit une deuxième qu'il expira en direction du ciel. Le bleu de celui-ci lui rappelait toujours la couleur des yeux de Naruto. Ils les aimaient tant, ces yeux couleur ciel, dans lesquels il suffisait d'y plonger pour se sentir en sécurité. Tout ce qu'il voulut en cet instant c'était d'y replonger à nouveau avant de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait du mal. Que sans lui il n'était rien, tout simplement.

Naruto était son univers, la raison pour laquelle il se levait tous les matins. Il était la seule personne qui avait su voir au-delà de son apparence et qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Grâce à lui, Sasuke avait réussi à vaincre ses démons et avait enfin retrouvé l'espoir en un avenir meilleur. Enfin cela, c'était avant qu'il ne gâche tout entre eux.

Il essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber du revers de sa main puis se mit à regarder le cylindre qui finissait de se consumer entre ses doigts avant de l'écraser brutalement contre la rambarde. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il devait voir Naruto au plus vite afin de le supplier d'écouter ses explications.

L'air du matin le fit frissonner, ce qui le décida à retourner à l'intérieur. Il s'affala sur le canapé, les yeux balayant la pièce avant de se poser sur une photo qui les représentaient, Naruto et lui. Celle-ci avait été prise à l'occasion de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Kiba et Sakura avait exprès fait le voyage depuis Tokyo pour le fêter avec eux à Osaka. Entouré de sa moitié et de ses amis, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Un sourire nostalgique étira le coin de ses lèvres à ce souvenir avant de se transformer en une moue peinée.

Naruto et lui avait vécu le parfait amour ces huit dernières années, alors comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?


	13. Chapter 11

'' _On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme,_

_Les tiens reflètent la douceur même,_

_Tout mon être te réclame,_

_Hurlant de nombreux « je t'aime » ''_

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

\- Mon amour ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dis, est-ce que tu…

Sasuke s'affairait à préparer le petit-déjeuner lorsque qu'une tête blonde fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Le brun suspendit son activité du moment afin de reporter toute son attention sur Naruto qui s'était arrêté net au beau milieu de la pièce et qui le regardait avec un air … coquin ?

\- T'es super sexy avec ce tablier tu sais.

\- Crétin.

Naruto ricana à l'entente de ce surnom affectif que Sasuke lui avait affectueusement octroyé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il s'approcha du brun qui soupira lorsqu'il se colla à lui, sentant l'excitation bien évidente qui l'animait de bon matin. D'une humeur joueuse, il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de son petit-ami tout en s'enivrant de son odeur. Il sentit Sasuke frissonner ce qui l'encouragea à pousser son exploration de cette peau opaline qu'il avait toujours adoré marquer.

On aurait pu croire que les années avaient atténué sa fascination pour lui mais c'était même tout le contraire. Le jeune homme avec lequel il avait parlé pour la toute première fois en boîte de nuit était tout simplement devenu magnifique avec le temps. Certes, Sasuke avait toujours cette beauté aristocratique qui hypnotisait quiconque croisait son chemin mais les années l'avait rendu terriblement sexy. Et dire qu'il partageait sa vie depuis huit ans … A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre la peau devenue brûlante de son petit-ami.

Il se détacha de Sasuke afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Oui, il aimait cet homme comme au premier jour, si ce n'est plus. Il se sentait tellement chanceux d'avoir la possibilité de se réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin, de pouvoir l'aimer, de recevoir son attention et ses caresses… Il était tellement heureux avec lui qu'il se sentait prêt à tout pour préserver ce bonheur. Leur baiser prit fin et il posa son front contre celui du brun dont le souffle s'était fait plus court.

\- C'est malin, je suis excité maintenant. Tu fais chier Naruto. Râla son petit-ami.

\- Je pourrais peut-être m'occuper de toi ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto caressa la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Sasuke, qui ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

\- Tu vas être en retard si tu ne manges pas maintenant… murmura le brun, les yeux fermés.

\- Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi, c'est de ta faute aussi… Au diable le petit-déjeuner…

\- Je ne me suis pas exprès levé une demi-heure plus tôt pour rien. Allez, va t'assoir à table.

Sasuke se détacha de lui tout en remettant son tablier en place au plus grand désespoir de Naruto. Sachant pertinemment que son petit-ami ne changerait pas d'avis, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, où plusieurs mets étaient déjà déposés. L'odeur alléchante arriva jusqu'à ses narines, lui ouvrant l'appétit. Il commença à dévorer son repas et fut rejoint par le brun qui déposa un dernier plat sur la table avant de s'assoir en face de lui.

\- Au fait, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Naruto le regarda, les sourcils légèrement levés puis chercha quelques instants dans sa mémoire avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ah oui ! Kiba voulait qu'on dine ensemble ce soir !

\- Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous de prévu en fin de journée ?

\- Si, mais ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps et comme je sais que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ce serait une bonne occasion de se voir non ? Je pense finir vers dix-neuf heures, tu n'auras qu'à y aller sans moi, je te rejoindrai. Ça te va ?

\- D'accord.

Naruto sourit, ravi de pouvoir diner avec son meilleur ami après avoir passé plusieurs semaines sans le voir. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il allait vraiment finir par être en retard au travail et ainsi subir les foudres de son père, le blond se hâta de finir son repas et alla dans la salle de bain afin de finir de se préparer. Une fois lavé et habillé, il se dirigea dans la salle à manger afin de récupérer son sac. Il embrassa une dernière fois le brun, qui était installé à son bureau, avant de sortir en furie de l'appartement.

Après le départ du blond, Sasuke soupira. Il allait se retrouver seul toute la journée et il n'aimait pas cela. Dans ces moment-là, des souvenirs de son ancienne vie, celle qui était sienne avant de rencontrer Naruto, finissaient toujours par refaire surface dans son esprit. A chaque fois il repensait à son père, qui l'avait jeté dehors en apprenant son homosexualité et à chaque fois son cœur devenait soudainement douloureux. Puis, il repensait à Suigetsu, son ex-meilleur ami, qui l'avait trahit en faisant du mal à Naruto. Sasuke avait beau essayer de s'occuper toute la journée, il finissait toujours par retomber dans ce cycle infernal. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à son petit-ami, car celui-ci avait déjà tellement fait pour lui qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva et Sasuke pensa à ces deux hommes qui avaient marqués sa vie de la pire des façons. Et comme à chaque fois, cela lui fit terriblement mal. Même s'il était heureux depuis qu'il avait tout quitté pour vivre à Osaka, il y avait toujours ces moments où il repensait à son ancienne vie, à tous ces obstacles qu'il avait dû surmonter : sa dépendance à la drogue et à l'alcool, sa peur continuelle de l'abandon… Sans Naruto à ses côtés, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait…

Voulant chasser ces pensées pessimistes de son esprit, Sasuke décida de se faire une séance de sport. Ayant atteint la trentaine, il mettait un point d'honneur à préserver sa silhouette et faisait régulièrement des séances de musculation dans la salle de sport du quartier, pour le plus grand plaisir de son petit-ami. Une fois équipé de son survêtement et de son sac de sport, il sortit de l'appartement et foula le bitume d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle. Arrivé à destination, il tomba sur Juugo, un coach sportif avec lequel il avait rapidement sympathisé. Il le salua puis débuta sa séance sous les regards envieux des demoiselles qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

Après deux bonnes heures d'effort intense, il prit une douche puis quitta la salle de sport. Il consulta sa montre et se rendit compte que midi était passé. Alors qu'il se rendait à son appartement, son téléphone sonna. Il consulta l'écran de l'appareil puis soupira avant de décrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour Sasuke, c'est Kakashi. Je voulais t'informer d'un changement de planning pour demain soir. Tu as un rendez-vous avec un client qui aurait besoin de tes services.

\- Je vois, tu n'auras pas pu me dire ça demain au boulot ?

\- Après tu te serais plain de ne pas avoir su avant.

\- Je vois que tu me connais bien. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ou je peux continuer à profiter tranquillement de mon jour de congé ?

\- Toujours aussi agréable.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi Kakashi.

Sans attendre la réponse de son associé, Sasuke raccrocha son téléphone tout en continuant sa route. Après quelques minutes de marche, il fut de retour chez lui. Il déjeuna puis s'installa à son canapé avec son carnet de croquis. Il feuilleta quelques pages noircies de dessins avant de finir par tomber sur une page vierge. Il puisa pendant quelques minutes dans son esprit afin de trouver l'inspiration et se mit à dessiner un visage masculin, aux traits virils. Puis, il peaufina les détails des yeux qu'il imaginait bleus et ajouta quelques mèches de cheveux indisciplinées qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Une fois le croquis terminé, l'artiste remarqua qu'il avait dessiné inconsciemment une réplique du visage de Naruto, ce qui le fit sourire. Son blond était décidemment la meilleure source d'inspiration au monde. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait reproduit les traits parfaits de cet homme qu'il aimait à la folie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur du salon et se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer. Il déposa son carnet de croquis sur la table basse puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure. Puis, il alla dans le dressing afin de choisir une tenue adéquate pour la soirée. Il opta pour un jean noir et un polo bordeaux puis sortit de chez lui.

Après quelques minutes de trajet en bus, il arriva à destination. Il marcha quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans un quartier résidentiel, situé dans la périphérie de la ville. Il s'arrêta devant une maison à l'allure coquette et comme il s'y attendait, il constata que la voiture de Naruto n'était pas encore présente. Une fois sous le porche de l'habitation, Sasuke frappa. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui l'accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Viens entre, Kiba est en train de coucher la petite.

La jeune femme se recula afin de lui laisser le champ libre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de demander :

\- Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il avait un rendez-vous en fin de journée, il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

\- Je vois, installe toi dans la salle à manger je reviens tout de suite avec l'apéritif.

Suivant les directives de Sakura, le brun s'installa à la table à manger et balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur les photographies qui ornaient les murs. Il regarda tout d'abord les photos qui représentaient Kiba et Sakura le jour de leur mariage puis sur celle de Karin, leur petite fille âgée de seulement quelques mois.

Sasuke n'avait jamais compris comment ces deux-là en était venus à se marier, eux qui ne cessaient de se disputer depuis qu'il les connaissait. Pourtant Sakura et Kiba filaient le parfait amour et avaient fini par emménager à Osaka, peu de temps après la naissance de leur fille. Kiba était commercial pour une marque d'accessoire canin qui faisait fureur au Japon et Sakura travaillait dans le service marketing d'un grand laboratoire.

Naruto avait toujours réussi à garder le contact avec ses deux meilleurs amis et été plus que ravis de les voir habiter à quelques kilomètres de chez eux. Sasuke se souvenait encore des longs jours qui avaient précédés leur emménagement pendant lesquels sa moitié n'avait cessé de lui casser les pieds pour choisir le meilleur des cadeaux de crémaillère. Se serait-il contenté d'acheter une plante ? Non, c'était mal connaitre Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke pouffa en se remémorant la tête de Kiba lorsqu'il avait découvert la statue géante en forme de crapaud qui trônait dans son jardin. Son petit-ami était vraiment l'homme le plus imprévisible de la planète.

Sakura entra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans la main, sortant le brun de ses pensées. Alors qu'elle déposait le tout sur la table de la salle à manger, elle fut rejointe par Kiba qui le salua joyeusement :

\- Salut Sas' ! Naru n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Demanda la jeune femme au brun.

\- Un whiskey s'il-te-plaît.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter et Kiba se dirigea vers l'entrée. Une voix grave et ô combien sexy s'éleva que Sasuke reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de sa moitié. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, les battements de son cœur se mirent soudainement à s'accélérer.

Naruto apparut dans son champ de vision, discutant joyeusement avec Kiba, le sourire aux lèvres. Il salua chaleureusement Sakura puis posa ses prunelles azures sur Sasuke. Son sourire s'intensifia et il s'avança jusqu'à lui afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Installé à côté du brun, le blond demanda une bière à son meilleur ami tout en desserrant sa cravate. Une fois servis, les quatre amis trinquèrent à leur amitié qui durait depuis de nombreuses années avant de discuter des futurs projets de voyage de Sakura et Kiba.

Après avoir terminé l'apéritif, les quatre amis attaquèrent le repas que Sakura avait préparé avec amour. Les conversations allaient de bon train, donnant au moment une dimension chaleureuse et conviviale. Chacun passait un excellent moment en compagnie des autres et le temps passa à une allure folle. Lorsqu'arriva le moment du thé, Sakura et Kiba s'éclipsèrent quelques instants dans la cuisine, laissant Naruto et Sasuke seuls.

Le blond posa son regard sur sa moitié qui regroupait méthodiquement les miettes du repas sur la nappe de la table. Sasuke lui avait manqué et il voulut soudainement savoir les détails de sa journée.

\- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui du coup ?

Le brun suspendit son ramassage de miette et tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Pas grand-chose, j'ai fait du sport, j'ai dessiné et je me suis fait chier.

Comme le blond connaissait bien son petit-ami, il comprit de suite que celui-ci voulait lui dire à sa façon qu'il lui avait manqué. Le manque de contact avec lui se fit cruellement ressentir et Naruto se rapprocha du visage de Sasuke avant de lui murmurer :

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Un timide sourire prit possession des lèvres du brun et ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement pendant plusieurs secondes, sans se rendre compte que Sakura et Kiba étaient revenus et les regardaient d'un air attendri.

\- Regarde-moi ça chérie, ils ne sont pas vraiment trop chou tous les deux ?

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et Sasuke se détacha rapidement de son compagnon, le rouge aux joues, gêné d'avoir été surpris en pleine démonstration d'affection. Kiba ricana, fier de son coup et Naruto posa sa main sur la cuisse de son brun afin de prolonger le contact qu'ils avaient établi entre eux.

Une fois le repas terminé, Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent chez eux, satisfaits de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. En regardant le postérieur rebondi de son petit-ami qui se dirigeait vers leur chambre, Sasuke pensa qu'il avait bien envie de finir la soirée de beauté. Il rejoignit Naruto qui s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise puis se posta devant lui, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il posa sa main sur le torse musclé du blond dont les yeux brillaient déjà de désir par ce simple contact, puis caressa la peau hâlée du bout des doigts. Sasuke adorait la façon dont Naruto le regardait car cela lui donnait toujours cette sensation d'être la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Avec lui il existait, il était désiré et tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était de lui appartenir à nouveau, de ne faire plus qu'un. C'est pourquoi il demanda d'une voix suave:

\- Ça te dis de reprendre où nous nous étions arrêté ce matin ?

En guise de réponse, Naruto lui attrapa la nuque avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Il souleva son amant, qui entoura son bassin de ses jambes, puis l'emmena dans leur chambre. Une fois installés sur le lit, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire : le réveil de demain s'annonçait difficile.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, certes il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais les choses vont bouger dès le prochain chapitre. Nos deux héros ne sont-ils pas trop chou ?

Je vous dis à très bientôt :)


	14. Chapter 12

おはよう !

En ce magnifique dimanche ensoleillé (ou pas), je vous propose la suite de cette fiction. J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que ce début de deuxième partie vous plait et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ;)

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ils sont tellement importants pour moi ! Allez, j'arrête mon blabla et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

''_Tu me demandes comment je vais, _

_ Peut-être as-tu remarqué mes traits fatigués ?_

_Je choisis soigneusement mes mots,_

_Qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de sonner faux''_

* * *

Le réveil fut très difficile, voire inhumain pour Sasuke, qui eut un mal fou à se lever de son lit. N'ayant pas vraiment dormi de la nuit à cause de son merveilleux petit-ami qui n'avait cessé de réclamer son attention, il avait l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti et attendait impatiemment la fin de sa journée de travail. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : celle de rentrer chez lui afin de profiter de sa soirée avec Naruto. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres en pensant à sa moitié qui devait sûrement être dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Installé à son bureau, le brun consulta l'heure sur son écran d'ordinateur et fut satisfait de voir qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre à son prochain rendez-vous. C'était sa dernière entrevue de la journée et il avait prévu de l'écourter au maximum. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de l'agence après avoir salué sa secrétaire.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il travaillait en tant que Négociant en œuvres d'art aux côtés de Kakashi Hatake et Sasuke commençait à avoir une certaine réputation dans le milieu. Il lui arrivait même de travailler pour des personnalités show business. Passionné par l'art depuis l'enfance, Sasuke s'estimait plus que chanceux d'exercer un métier de passion et de pouvoir en vivre confortablement.

Le brun arriva sur les lieux du rendez-vous avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, prêt à en finir le plus vite possible. Kakashi avait bien insisté sur la nécessité de rencontrer au plus vite ce client richissime qui désirait travailler exclusivement avec lui et qu'il était hors de question de le décevoir. Malgré sa fatigue, Sasuke était donc déterminé à donner le meilleur de lui-même afin d'obtenir ce contrat.

Il entra dans le bâtiment à la façade luxueuse et se présenta au gardien qui décrocha le téléphone afin de l'annoncer. Sasuke n'écouta pas la conversation téléphonique, bien trop occupé à lire un message sur son portable qui provenait de Naruto, lui annonçant qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer chez eux. Sa lecture fut interrompue par le raclement de gorge du concierge qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre l'ascenseur afin de monter au douzième étage. Le brun le remercia poliment avant de rentrer dans la cage de métal.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un grand couloir et Sasuke le traversa entièrement jusqu'à arriver à destination. Il frappa à la porte qui se dressait devant lui et attendit patiemment que l'on vienne à sa rencontre. Une jeune femme en uniforme ouvrit la porte et le salua avant de l'inviter à entrer. Le brun la salua à son tour et pénétra dans le luxueux appartement en se disant que son client devait vraiment être richissime pour employer du personnel de maison. La gouvernante l'emmena dans un immense salon puis déclara avant de s'éclipser :

\- Je vous invite à vous assoir, Monsieur ne devrait pas tarder à vous recevoir.

Une fois la porte fermée, Sasuke prit place sur l'un des fauteuils et observa la pièce avec un certain intérêt. Le salon, à la décoration design, lui rappelait celui de son appartement lorsqu'il habitait encore à Tokyo. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas retourné dans sa ville natale et il se demandait si son ancien appartement était resté tel quel après son départ.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le tirant de ses pensées et le regard de Sasuke se posa immédiatement sur le dos de l'homme qui s'affairait à refermer la porte. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette carrure lui semblait bien familière … Puis, l'homme se retourna et le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Suigetsu ?!

\- Bonjour Sasuke.

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le cerveau mis sur pause. Suigetsu était là, devant lui, à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque son cerveau se remis en marche au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la rage se diffuser automatiquement dans ses veines.

\- Putain, j'y crois pas….

En colère, le brun se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à s'en aller mais Suigetsu lui attrapa vivement le bras afin de le retenir. En voyant le regard meurtrier que Sasuke lui adressait, celui-ci relâcha immédiatement sa prise.

\- S'il-te plaît, ne pars pas.

\- Monsieur Hoshigaki mon cul. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi.

\- C'est parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas venir si j'avais donné mon véritable nom ! se défendit Suigetsu.

\- Et ça t'étonne peut-être ?!

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sasuke était hors de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de rentrer chez lui et d'oublier cette rencontre non désirée. Voyant que le brun était au bord de la crise de nerf, Suigetsu s'éloigna de lui afin de calmer le jeu puis s'expliqua :

-Écoutes, je cherchais vraiment un négociant d'art pour décorer cet appartement et j'ai une amie qui m'a parlé de toi. J'ai été surpris de voir ton nom sur la carte de visite qu'elle m'a passé. Elle m'a assuré que tu étais l'un des meilleurs dans ton domaine donc j'ai appelé ton agence et j'ai pris rendez-vous avec toi.

\- Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu m'as expressément demandé pour mes qualités de négociant ?

-Évidemment que je voulais aussi te revoir mais après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous je comprends tout à fait que tu n'en aies pas envie…. Je te demande juste de travailler pour moi, rien de plus.

\- Juste du business et après tu me fous la paix ? Demanda le brun avec méfiance.

\- Juste de business. Promis.

Sasuke tenta de se calmer afin de réfléchir sérieusement à la situation. Il avait bien envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais il savait que Kakashi allait le tuer s'il lui faisait perdre un gros client et il avait appris avec les années qu'il était très dangereux de se mettre Kakashi Hatake à dos. Après un profond soupir, il capitula :

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à l'art toi ?

\- Viens, on va s'assoir pour discuter. Déclara Suigetsu en souriant.

Sasuke s'installa à l'opposé de son ex-meilleur ami afin d'imposer un maximum de distance entre eux. En bon professionnel qu'il était, il questionna son vis-à-vis sur ses goûts en matière d'art ainsi que sur ses attentes. A sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte que Suigetsu était devenu un passionné d'art avec les années et qu'il s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Lorsqu'ils discutèrent du budget, Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux face au montant faramineux annoncé par celui-ci. Sa curiosité éveillée, il demanda :

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- J'ai repris les rênes de l'entreprise de mon père qui est décédé au printemps dernier.

Sasuke fut peiné en apprenant la nouvelle. Il connaissait le père de Suigetsu depuis tout petit et il l'avait toujours apprécié. Contrairement à Fugaku, ce dernier avait toujours été gentil envers le brun et c'était même lui qui l'avait emmené à sa toute première exposition d'art lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir su cette triste nouvelle plus tôt, car cela lui aurait permis de se rendre à son enterrement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Suigetsu avait cherché à le joindre il y a quelques mois…Ayant perdu sa mère et son frère, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour son ancien ami.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Merci. Je t'avoue que j'aurai bien voulu avoir la présence de mon meilleur ami à mes côtés.

La compassion qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt laissa place à l'agacement car Sasuke se demandait si Suigetsu n'avait pas parlé du décès de son père dans le but de l'attendrir. C'est pourquoi il rétorqua sèchement :

\- Nous ne sommes plus amis depuis le jour où tu as fait du mal à Naruto.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé… Mais on se connait depuis qu'on a quoi…dix ans ? Je ne supportais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi pour un gars que tu connaissais à peine. Tu peux le comprendre non ?

Des images de leurs moments passés firent leur apparition dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Suigetsu avait été là pour lui lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère et son frère et ils avaient partagé tellement de choses ensemble… Est-ce qu'il aurait fait la même chose que lui si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Non, il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à passer à tabac quelqu'un… quand même pas… Cependant, au fond de lui il pouvait comprendre le sentiment de jalousie qu'avait éprouvé son ancien ami. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très présent pour Suigetsu lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Naruto. Peut-être que les choses se seraient déroulées autrement s'il lui avait parlé de sa relation dès le début au lieu de la lui cacher ? Perdu dans le méandre de ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque son vis-à-vis lui demanda :

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

\- Oui, on s'aime toujours autant.

Sasuke savait que son comportement était puéril, mais il voulait absolument que son ex-meilleur ami sache qu'il vivait le parfait bonheur avec son blond. Il eut l'impression de voir une lueur de contrariété traverser les prunelles de Suigetsu l'espace d'un millième de seconde mais lorsqu'il cligna à nouveau des yeux, celle-ci avait disparu.

\- Eh bien, ça fait pas mal de temps que vous êtes ensemble !

\- Et toi, tu n'as personne ?

\- Non, malheureusement.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il y a quelques années, Suigetsu lui aurait rigolé au nez en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Son ancien ami semblait avoir changé, il semblait plus …posé. Celui –ci poursuivit :

\- Ça ne te dirait pas de rester manger avec moi ce soir ? Pour parler affaires bien sûr.

\- J'ai autre chose de prévu avec Naruto, désolé.

Le brun ne se sentait absolument pas désolé, il avait juste envie de rentrer et se poser devant la télévision avec son petit-ami. Suigetsu croyait peut-être l'avoir avec ce genre de stratagème pour passer du temps avec lui mais c'était mal le connaitre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de venir, nous pourrions manger tous ensemble comme ça !

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aura envie de manger avec le mec qui l'a tabassé comme une merde pour une simple histoire de jalousie amicale ?

Suigetsu sembla se rendre compte de l'énormité de sa proposition et s'empressa de s'excuser. Sasuke se leva pour indiquer l'imminence de son départ et salua son ancien ami. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, Suigetsu s'exclama :

\- Attends-moi ! Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Suigetsu lui ouvrit la porte et le raccompagna jusqu'au hall d'immeuble dans un silence des plus gênants puis, arrivés à l'entrée, l'homme d'affaire fit face à Sasuke.

\- On va se revoir bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hn. Ma secrétaire te rappellera pour convenir d'un nouveau rendez-vous.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Suigetsu qui plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon avant de lui tendre une carte de visite.

\- Tiens, prends-là. Il y a mon numéro personnel dessus. Je vais rester un petit moment sur Osaka et je serai heureux que tu m'appelles pour boire un verre ou même juste pour discuter.

Sasuke prit la carte cartonnée du bout des doigts et s'en alla sans dire un mot. L'appartement n'étant pas très éloigné du sien, il décida de rentrer à pied, désireux de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cependant, il arriva chez lui l'esprit tout aussi chamboulé qu'à son départ.

Après s'être déchaussé, il se dirigea dans le salon et aperçut Naruto qui jouait aux jeux vidéo, confortablement installé sur le canapé. Complètement absorbé par ce qu'il se passait sur le gigantesque écran plat, le blond sursauta lorsque Sasuke déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Oh désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse une partie ?

\- J'ai quelques mails à envoyer pour le boulot.

\- Ouais tu dis ça parce que tu sais que je vais t'éclater si on joue l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ne rêves pas crétin, l'élève est bien loin de dépasser le maître.

Naruto ricana tout en continuant à jouer sous le regard attendri du brun. Ce dernier s'installa à côté de son petit-ami, sa tablette à la main. Il envoya quelques mails à des clients et posa l'appareil avant de se lever pour aller se chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Une fois la boisson en sa possession, il retourna s'affaler sur le canapé et observa Naruto tout en buvant quelques gorgées de bière. Celui-ci râla contre l'ordinateur qui, selon ses dires, trichait. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser du comportement enfantin de son blond. Ce dernier avait troqué son costume sur mesure pour un horrible t-shirt orange et un jogging noir. Il s'était toujours demandé comment son petit-ami faisait pour adorer cette couleur criarde mais étrangement celle-ci lui allait plutôt bien. Naruto était un être solaire et les couleurs sombres avaient tendance à ternir son éclat.

Son téléphone vibra, arrêtant les battements de son cœur l'espace d'un millième de seconde. Et si c'était Suigetsu qui lui envoyait un message ? Il ouvrit le clapet de l'appareil et accéda à sa boite de réception avec une certaine angoisse. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était qu'une énième pub de son opérateur téléphonique.

Comment Suigetsu aurait-il pu avoir son numéro personnel de toute façon? Seul le numéro de l'agence était marqué sur sa carte de visite et il ne donnait son numéro personnel qu'à ses meilleurs clients … Alors pourquoi une infime partie de lui avait quand même espérée que ce soit lui ? Complètement perturbé, il n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto avait mis son jeu sur pause et le regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien mon amour ?

Sasuke hésita. Devait-il lui parler de son entrevue avec Suigetsu ? Non, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son petit-ami en acceptant de travailler pour l'homme qui l'avait passé à tabac il y a de cela presque dix ans. C'est pourquoi il mentit en priant pour que Naruto ne le remarque pas.

\- Oui, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise journée au boulot, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le blond l'observa quelques secondes avant de tapoter ses cuisses, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez, viens là.

Sasuke s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les cuisses musclées de Naruto. Ce dernier l'embrassa chastement avant de remettre son jeu en route. Apaisé par ce contact, le brun regarda son petit-ami jouer, oubliant ses soucis l'espace d'une soirée.

* * *

Et oui les amis, Suigetsu is back ! Je me voyais mal continuer cette histoire sans lui hehehe

Sasuke a menti pour la première fois à Naruto et cela ne va pas être sans conséquences … Mais je n'en dit pas plus !

Je vous dis à bientôt,

Shaleinaa


	15. Chapter 13

おはよう～

Voici le chapitre 3 en cette fin de dimanche. Il n'était pas censé arriver aussi vite mais vous pouvez remercier Yoalie-chan pour cela 3

Merci pour vos encouragements qui me sont si précieux : )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

'' _Tu m'embrasses avec frénésie,_

_Me sortant de ma léthargie,_

_Et tu tu me fais quitter la terre,_

_Pour un tout autre univers ''_

* * *

Sasuke était d'une humeur exécrable et quand il était dans cet état-là, mieux valait l'éviter. La raison ? Il avait rendez-vous avec Suigetsu en fin d'après-midi et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y aller. Afin de ne pas dériver de leur entretien qui se devait d'être professionnel, le brun avait préféré donner rendez-vous dans une des plus célèbres galeries d'art de la capitale en prétextant vouloir faire du repérage.

Il avait travaillé toute la matinée à son bureau et n'avait cessé de martyriser sa secrétaire, Ino Yamanaka. Un Uchiha de mauvaise humeur était un Uchiha tyrannique, gare à celui ou celle qui aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin. Malheureusement pour son assistante, Kakashi s'était absenté pour la journée et elle se retrouvait seule avec le brun. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle avait dû subir les remarques cinglantes de son supérieur et elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à tenir la journée sans devenir folle. Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'un imprévu oblige le brun à s'éloigner de l'agence dans l'espoir de pouvoir souffler un peu.

Le ciel sembla entendre ses prières puisque Sasuke s'absenta de son bureau pour le déjeuner. En effet, ce dernier avait reçu un message de Naruto et se trouvait maintenant devant un immense immeuble à la façade vitrée. Il entra dans le bâtiment et fut accueilli par l'hôtesse d'accueil, qui le reconnut immédiatement. En effet, il n'était pas rare que le brun vienne rendre visite au sous-directeur de la Rasengan Limited, entreprise spécialisée dans le développement des nouvelles technologies.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur, Sasuke arriva au 22ème étage qui regroupait tous les bureaux de la direction. Il salua les personnes sur son passage et se dirigea vers le bureau de Naruto. Il fut surpris de constater que celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Alors qu'il retournait sur ses pas afin de demander des informations à l'assistante de direction, Sasuke croisa Minato, le père de Naruto. Le brun observa l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Pas de doute, son petit ami tenait bien de son père. Les mêmes yeux bleus rieurs, des cheveux blonds en pagaille… Sa moitié avait vraiment héritée du caractère de sa mère et de la beauté de son père. Même si Sasuke s'était toujours considéré comme un Narutophile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son beau-père était un homme incroyablement séduisant.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu déjeunes avec Naruto ce midi ?

\- Bonjour Minato-san, oui mais il n'était pas dans son bureau. Tu ne sais pas où il peut être ?

\- Ah oui, je sais qu'il devait voir Gaara pour un projet, il doit sûrement être avec lui.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce Gaara car celui-ci avait toujours tendance à être un peu trop familier avec son blond et s'il y a bien une chose qui caractérisait le brun, c'était bien la possessivité. Il avait toujours cette peur viscérale que Naruto ne le quitte un jour pour un autre homme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux à la moindre occasion. Il savait bien que son blond avait commencé à assumer son homosexualité très jeune et avait connu plusieurs partenaires mais il se plaisait à penser que ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux étaient au-dessus de tout cela, alors forcément le savoir en compagnie d'un homme qui attendait la moindre occasion pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait certes confiance en Naruto, mais pas en Gaara.

Constatant que Minato le regardait avec curiosité, il se hâta à répondre :

\- Je vais y faire un tour alors, merci !

\- De rien, bon appétit ! Ah et Kushina se plaint de ne pas voir son « bébé d'amour et son gendre adoré » assez souvent, vous devriez venir manger à la maison prochainement.

\- Je vais passer le message à Naruto, on se voit bientôt ! Au revoir Minato-san.

Sasuke s'inclina respectueusement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Gaara. Il fut rassuré de voir la porte ouverte en arrivant mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence il se stoppa face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Naruto était assis sur le bureau d'une façon que le brun jugea immédiatement comme étant diablement sexy et discutait joyeusement avec le rouquin qui lui servait de collègue. Un sentiment de jalousie prit immédiatement possession de Sasuke lorsque Naruto se pencha pour enlever une saleté qui s'était déposée sur la veste de costume de Gaara. S'en était trop pour lui et il se racla bruyamment la gorge, attirant les deux paires de yeux bleus sur lui.

\- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est déjà midi ?

\- Hn. C'est Minato-san qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

Naruto s'approcha d'un pas guilleret de sa moitié avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Constatant que Gaara les fixait et ne voulant pas se faire disputer par son blond, Sasuke se força à le saluer :

\- Sabaku.

\- Uchiha.

La tension de la pièce fut soudainement pesante et les deux hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne se décide à intervenir:

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû me chercher, on va manger ? A tout à l'heure Gaara !

Il prit la main du brun et le tira vers la sortie. Sasuke profita que Naruto soit de dos pour jeter un dernier regard suffisant à Gaara, histoire de montrer que son blond lui appartenait et que toute tentative de drague était vaine. D'ailleurs, sa possessivité maladive lui donna envie de posséder une nouvelle fois le magnifique corps de sa moitié.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque traversé la totalité du couloir qui les menait à l'ascenseur, Sasuke tira soudainement le bras de Naruto dans la direction opposée et entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. La salle était petite et remplie d'archives poussiéreuses, ne semblant pas voir passer beaucoup de personnes dans la journée. Parfait. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sasuke se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur. Le baiser fut torride, échauffants leurs corps en quelques secondes seulement. Désireux de s'unir le plus vite possible à Naruto, le brun commença à défaire la ceinture de ce dernier et plongea sans attendre sa main dans son boxer. Un sourire étira le coin dans ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que son blond était déjà bien excité.

\- Sasuke …

Le brun frissonna en entendant le gémissement presque plaintif de son compagnon et sa propre érection ne se fit que plus douloureuse. Il baissa hâtivement les vêtements devenus gênants et entreprit de caresser le membre fièrement dressé tout en déposant quelques baisers dans le cou de Naruto, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois.

\- On va vraiment faire ça ici ? demanda ce dernier de sa voix rauque qui excita davantage Sasuke.

\- Oh oui non seulement on va faire ça ici mais en plus tu vas me supplier de te prendre contre ce mur.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il accentua ses vas et viens, arrachant un énième gémissement à son blond. Celui-ci se passa lascivement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille tout en se mordant les lèvres avant de demander :

\- Et si quelqu'un faisait interruption ?

\- Et bien ce ''quelqu'un'' verra que tu as un super petit ami qui s'occupe très bien de toi.

\- J'en peux plus, dépêches toi de venir…

Complètement allumé, Sasuke retourna violemment son amant contre le mur et le prépara rapidement à sa venue. Sentant que ce dernier était prêt à le recevoir, il s'enfonça lentement dans son intimité. Une fois entièrement en lui, il attendit quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne lui donne la permission de bouger, permission qui ne tarda pas à être accordée puis il commença à se mouvoir en douceur, prenant sur lui pour ne pas se laisser envahir par son envie bestiale qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

Cependant, la patience lui fit rapidement défaut et il entama de violents vas et viens au plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui adorait le voir perdre le contrôle. Sasuke ferma les yeux, perdu dans ce tourbillon de plaisir que lui procurait leur union charnelle. A chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour à Naruto, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir toutes ces sensations et il avait la certitude que jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son amant se contracter autour de lui, signe que celui-ci allait bientôt atteindre l'extase. Tant mieux, car lui aussi n'était pas loin d'arriver au point de non-retour. Il redoubla d'effort afin les faire venir tous les deux, chose qui ne tarda pas à venir. Leur orgasme fut tellement violent que leurs jambes se dérobèrent, les faisant glisser jusqu'au sol. Sasuke se retira de Naruto tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je suis bon à passer à la douche, heureusement qu'on a une salle de sport au sous-sol. Râla le blond.

\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'avoir pris ton pied quand même ?

\- Uchiha, ta modestie m'étonnera toujours.

Sasuke ricana et embrassa sa moitié avec tendresse avant de se relever pour se rhabiller. Naruto en fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de sport de l'entreprise afin que le blond puisse prendre une douche. Une fois la corvée achevée, ils prirent la voiture à destination de l'Ichiraku, le restaurant préféré de Naruto. Ils dinèrent en tête-à-tête, profitant pleinement de la présence de l'autre.

Sasuke retourna à son bureau aux alentours de quinze heures. Sa mauvaise humeur était partie grâce à son merveilleux petit-ami et c'est en sifflotant qu'il se dirigea vers la machine à café, sous les yeux étonnés de sa secrétaire qui ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain. Après s'être servi, il retourna à son bureau et sortit son ordinateur de son état de veille. Il épluchait les sites d'enchères en ligne lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le brun soupira, mécontent de se faire interrompre dans son travail, puis décrocha le téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur Uchiha, un certain Monsieur Hozuki souhaiterait vous parler.

\- Très bien, passez-le-moi.

Un silence se fit au bout du fil puis la voix grave de Suigetsu résonna dans le combiné :

\- Bonjour Sasuke !

\- Hn.

\- Je t'appelais pour savoir si l'on pouvait décaler l'heure de notre rendez-vous. J'ai quelques affaires importantes à régler et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir être à l'heure.

\- On peut toujours annuler.

\- L'ennui c'est que je dois retourner demain à Tokyo. Je pense pouvoir être libre aux alentours de 20H00.

\- Je vois. La galerie sera fermée à cette heure-ci, l'informa le brun.

\- On pourrait peut-être se retrouver à l'Hokage ? J'offre la première tournée.

Sasuke hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans un bar avec Suigetsu mais d'un autre côté il voulait régler ses affaires avec lui au plus vite, c'est pourquoi il accepta. Il demanda l'adresse du bar à son interlocuteur qu'il nota sur son agenda avant de raccrocher. Il prit son portable afin de prévenir Naruto qu'il allait rentrer tard à la maison en prétextant avoir un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec un client important. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, non ?

La fin de journée arriva rapidement et Sasuke fit le trajet jusqu'à l'Hokage. Il entra dans le bar dont l'ambiance lui rappela immédiatement celle du Pandémonium. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et tomba sur Suigetsu, discutant avec une barmaid qui semblait être totalement tombée sous son charme. A cette vision, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidemment, il y a certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

Son ancien ami l'aperçut et lui fit signe de la main. Sasuke le rejoignit et prit place sur le tabouret qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de commander sa boisson, la barmaid lui déposa un verre de whiskey. Il se tourna vers Suigetsu qui, voyant son air interrogateur, s'expliqua :

\- Ça a toujours été ta boisson préférée alors je me suis dit que tes goûts ne devaient pas avoir tant changé que ça avec les années.

\- Merci.

Suigetsu sembla satisfait et vida ce qui restait dans son verre avant d'en commander un autre. Une fois servi, les deux hommes discutèrent affaires et Sasuke lui montra les photos des différents tableaux et sculptures qu'il avait déniché sur internet. Ils en sélectionnèrent plusieurs tout en enchainant les verres. Alors qu'il rangeait ses dossiers dans son sac, Suigetsu demanda subitement :

\- Tu te souviens de nos soirées au Pandémonium ?

\- Hn. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être parce que cet endroit me le rappelle un peu.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose à mon arrivée. Tu en es toujours le gérant d'ailleurs ?

\- Non, je l'ai vendu après ton départ.

Le visage de son ancien ami prit des airs nostalgiques, semblant se rappeler de leurs moments passés ensembles.

\- Toute cette époque me manque mais c'est surtout mon meilleur ami qui me manque.

A cette révélation, le cœur de Sasuke se comprima dans sa poitrine. Il devait bien se l'avouer : son meilleur ami lui manquait à lui aussi. Certes, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à Naruto mais il n'avait jamais pu tirer un trait définitif sur lui. Ils avaient grandis ensembles, soufferts ensembles, rigolé ensembles et au fond de lui, le brun avait toujours pensé qu'il manquait la présence de Suigetsu à ses côtés pour vivre la vie parfaite dont il avait toujours rêvé.

\- Moi aussi tu me manques. Avoua Sasuke, l'esprit quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool.

\- Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Suigestu qui leva son verre pour trinquer.

\- A nos retrouvailles !

\- A nos retrouvailles.

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement avant de boire leur verre d'une seule traite.

\- Ah Fugaku sera content de savoir qu'on s'est réconciliés toi et moi ! S'exclama naïvement Suigetsu.

\- Pardon ?!

Le cerveau de Sasuke se mit instantanément sur pause. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Euh… Oui Fugaku … ton père.

\- Oui merci, je sais comment s'appelle mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient dans la conversation celui-là ?!

A l'évocation du nom de son père, le brun sentit la haine s'immiscer en lui. Son paternel, l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde, serait content de savoir que Suigetsu et lui se sont réconciliés ? N'importe quoi.

\- Ecoutes, je sais que vous vous êtes fâchés et que c'est pour cela que tu es parti de Tokyo. Ton père m'a tout raconté.

\- Il t'a aussi dit qu'il m'avait foutu dehors comme une merde quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais un mec ? Que je me serai retrouvé à la rue si Naruto n'avait pas été là ?

\- Je t'aurais accueilli chez moi, tu le sais bien !

\- Ah oui, c'est clair que tu étais un meilleur ami exemplaire. Lâcha sarcastiquement le brun.

Cette remarque sembla blesser Suigetsu mais il ne fait aucun commentaire là-dessus car il savait bien qu'il avait fait une erreur en s'attaquant à Naruto. Cela lui avait couté son amitié avec Sasuke et maintenant qu'il avait enfin repris contact avec lui, il était hors de question de le voir s'éloigner à nouveau de lui, c'est pourquoi il s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé Sasu, je ne savais pas tout apparemment et je ne veux pas que cela gâche nos retrouvailles…

\- Ne me parles plus jamais de lui. Le coupa le brun.

\- Je te le promets.

Sasuke se détendit légèrement et regarda sa montre. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser. Il salua Suigetsu et héla un taxi qui se gara à sa hauteur. Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, il fit le bilan de sa journée qui avait si mal commencé. Voilà qu'il s'était réconcilié avec son meilleur ami après presque une décennie de séparation et son cœur s'allégea à cette constatation. Suigetsu lui avait terriblement manqué. Même s'il avait longtemps été en colère contre lui, Sasuke en avait tout simplement marre de devoir vivre dans le passé et souhaitait maintenant un avenir dans lequel son meilleur –ami pourrait à nouveau faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas parler de tout cela avec Naruto, pas tout de suite. Il appréhendait la réaction de sa moitié lorsque celle-ci apprendrait pour ses retrouvailles avec Suigetsu mais il était fatigué de sa soirée et il décida qu'il règlerait ce problème plus tard.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il grignota un encas et prit une douche avant de rejoindre Naruto, qui était déjà installé dans le lit. Celui –ci avait interrompu la lecture de son manga afin de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Tu rentres bien tard ce soir.

Sasuke releva un coin de la couverture pour se glisser aux côtés de Naruto qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il savait très bien que le blond lui demandait implicitement les raisons de son arrivée tardive et une nouvelle fois, il lui mentit.

\- J'ai été boire un verre avec Kakashi après mon rendez-vous et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, excuse-moi.

Cette raison sembla satisfaire Naruto qui lâcha son livre avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Puis, il se colla naturellement à Sasuke qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ce dernier se sentait coupable de lui avoir à nouveau menti et ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, l'esprit bien trop tourmenté par les mensonges qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler entre sa moitié et lui.


	16. Chapter 14

おはよう皆 !

Voici la suite de cette fiction, ce chapitre sera axé sur Naruto qui commence à se poser des questions...

J'ai posté un petit OS pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre blondinet préféré, il s'appelle « Notre amour est un jeu espiègle », n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil !

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Petit message pour Flo : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, tu as réussi à me faire rougir ! Sasuke a menti à Naruto car il a l'impression de le trahir en fréquentant à nouveau Suigetsu…J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite )

* * *

''_Je m'enfonce dans tous ces mensonges,_

_Je peine à garder la tête hors de l'eau,_

_La culpabilité et la honte me rongent,_

_Mon amour, je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot''_

* * *

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif mon fils. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Naruto posa son stylo sur la surface en bois de son bureau et se tourna vers Minato. Celui-ci le regardait, une lueur inquiète brillant dans ses grands yeux azurs. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son père avait toujours réussi à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. En soit, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il était l'homme qui l'avait élevé avec amour et Naruto savait bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui mentir. Tous deux avaient toujours entretenu une relation fusionnelle, bien loin de celle que Sasuke avait avec son père. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

\- C'est Sasuke, je le trouve étrange ces derniers temps.

En effet, Naruto trouvait que son brun se comportait de manière suspecte depuis quelques semaines. Ce dernier semblait avoir l'esprit préoccupé mais lorsque le blond lui demandait si tout allait bien, dans l'espoir d'ouvrir le dialogue, Sasuke lui répondait toujours « oui ». Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- Tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ? Demanda Minato.

\- Evidemment, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas très bavard en ce qui concerne ses sentiments.

Sasuke avait toujours été très renfermé sur lui-même, au plus grand malheur de Naruto. Cependant, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Le brun avait perdu sa mère et son frère brutalement alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il avait été trahi par son meilleur ami et son père l'avait foutu à la porte en découvrant son homosexualité. Pas étonnant que Sasuke soit devenu un véritable handicapé de sentiments. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Il savait que son compagnon avait été anéanti par tout cela et il l'avait soutenu autant qu'il le pouvait mais … cela lui faisait mal que celui-ci ne se confie jamais à lui. La seule fois où le brun avait enlevé les barrières qui entouraient son cœur, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à son balcon, prêt à sauter. A ce moment-là, il avait vu le véritable Sasuke : un être fragile, ayant une peur viscérale de la solitude. Un être magnifique qui ne demandait juste qu'à être aimé.

\- Peut-être est-il préoccupé par le travail ?

Naruto réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Il était vrai que Sasuke travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps et avait eu récemment des rendez-vous très tard dans la journée. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'agissait de toute autre chose ? Cependant, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quelle autre raison cela pourrait être.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, il travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Heureusement il a posé quelques jours de congé pour le mois prochain, ça va lui faire du bien. Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est ça l'amour mon fils : s'inquiéter constamment pour l'autre. Déclara minato tout en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du blond.

\- Merci papa.

\- Allez, file voir ton chéri, je vais finir ça tout seul.

Naruto adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son père et se hâta à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Après avoir salué Minato, il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol afin de récupérer sa voiture. Il démarra le véhicule puis regarda l'heure affichée sur son tableau de bord et fut satisfait de voir qu'il était dans les temps pour récupérer Sasuke à sa sortie du travail, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas passé son permis de conduire. En effet, le brun se proclamait comme étant un pur citadin et préférait utiliser les transports en commun. Celui-ci ne cessait de dire à Naruto qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de passer l'examen de conduite puisqu'il avait le plus sexy des chauffeurs privé de la planète à son service.

Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que Naruto n'arrive à destination. Après avoir stationné le véhicule à proximité de l'agence, il se dirigea d'un pas guilleret jusqu'à l'entrée. Alors qu'il avait sa main sur la clenche de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Dans un réflexe, il s'empressa de s'excuser avant de poser son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il reconnut Suigetsu. Que faisait-il là ? Celui-ci sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence puisqu'un sourire mauvais étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ah tiens, Uzumaki, cela faisait un bail.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Naruto avait dit ces quelques mots avec agressivité, n'ayant pas envie de tourner autour du pot. Il voulait connaitre la raison de la présence de Suigetsu sur le lieu de travail de sa moitié, et maintenant. L'air menaçant qu'il affichait sur son visage sembla plaire à son vis-à-vis qui le toisa avec condescendance.

\- Sasu ne te l'a pas dit ? Il travaille pour moi depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Comment ça Sasuke travaillait pour Suigetsu depuis quelques semaines ? Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou non car cela voudrait dire que le brun lui avait menti au sujet de ses sorties tardives…

Cette éventualité lui brisa le cœur mais il décida de faire abstraction de ce sentiment pour le moment, il règlerait cela plus tard avec Sasuke. L'air suffisant de Suigetsu l'agaça fortement et il eut une forte envie de fracasser son poing sur la joue de celui-ci. Cependant, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer et il déclara d'un ton qui se voulait calme :

\- Si, je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir ici.

\- Je vois. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te l'emprunter de temps en temps.

\- Mais pas du tout. Répondit le blond avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Sur ce, je te laisse, c'était un réel plaisir de te revoir Uzumaki.

\- Plaisir partagé.

Suigetsu lui fit un signe de main avant de se diriger vers une voiture aux vitres teintées qui était garée en double file. Naruto le regarda monter à l'arrière du véhicule, les poings serrés. Malgré les années, cet homme n'avait pas changé et avait toujours ce regard supérieur qu'il lui adressait autrefois.

Il resta un moment sur le parvis, complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avant de se décider à entrer dans l'agence. Il salua Ino, puis avança jusqu'au bureau de Sasuke, le cœur battant. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer. En le voyant, le visage du brun prit un air surpris :

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai fini le travail un peu plus tôt donc je me suis dit que ce serait bien que l'on rentre à la maison ensemble. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Sasuke se leva se son siège de bureau et se dirigea vers Naruto. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa chastement avant de répondre, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir. Je finis juste le mail que j'étais en train d'écrire et je suis tout à toi.

Le brun retourna à son bureau et pianota rapidement sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur. Naruto s'était assis sur le fauteuil d'en face et observait l'air concentré de sa moitié, l'esprit remplis d'un millier de questions. Depuis quand Sasuke voyait-il Suigetsu ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Quelle était la nature de leur relation ? Strictement professionnelle ou de nouveau amicale ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Sasuke lui annonça avoir fini sa corvée et ils finirent par quitter l'agence une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Une fois rentré chez eux, Naruto s'affala sur le canapé, le cœur lourd. Tout au long du trajet, il avait essayé de questionner Sasuke à propos de Suigetsu mais en vain. Aucun mot n'avait réussi à traverser la paroi de ses lèvres. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus total et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet avec sa moitié. Il sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée lorsque Sasuke s'installa à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es bien trop silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Naruto s'accéléra. Sasuke le connaissait que trop bien. Son esprit chercha à toute vitesse une façon de bien tourner sa phrase afin de ne pas mettre le brun en colère. Cependant, les belles tournures de phrases n'étaient pas du tout la spécialité de Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu revoyais régulièrement Suigetsu.

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Il plongea ses yeux dans les obsidiennes de Sasuke et attendit la réponse avec une certaine appréhension. Celui-ci déglutit et sembla chercher ses mots avant de répondre :

\- Nous nous revoyons certes, mais ce n'est que d'ordre professionnel.

Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui, se rappelant très bien des mots de Suigetsu. Ces deux-là s'étaient donc vus plusieurs fois, parfois même très tard, chose que Sasuke ne faisait jamais même avec ses clients les plus fortunés. Se rendant compte que son petit-ami lui mentait depuis plusieurs semaines, il se leva du canapé et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Depuis quand tu me mens Sasuke ?

Pris sur le fait, le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de lui avouer la vérité. Celui-ci se leva du canapé et se rapprocha de Naruto :

\- Au début c'était vraiment dans un but professionnel, je te jure ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était lui avant notre premier rendez-vous puis nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois … et… son amitié me manquait donc il nous est arrivé de boire un verre ensemble de temps en temps. Mais je ne voulais pas te le cacher ! C'est juste qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, j'ai préféré attendre avant de te le dire… Et puis c'est toi qui me disais de répondre à ses appels il y a quelques années … Que tu lui avais pardonné. Je… je suis vraiment désolé Naruto, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler depuis le début, ne m'en veux pas. S'il-te-plaît.

Le brun semblait sincère dans ses excuses et le cœur amoureux de Naruto lui ordonna de lui pardonner ce mensonge.

\- Je comprends.

Le visage de Sasuke se détendit instantanément et il posa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, il entoura le blond de ses bras, désireux de prolonger le contact entre eux. Naruto se nicha dans son cou, s'imprégnant de l'odeur rassurante de son brun.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que tu l'aies vu qui me dérange, c'est surtout que tu m'aies menti pendant tout ce temps. Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi depuis notre rencontre et j'aimerais que tu le reste. Plus de mensonges, d'accord ?

\- Je te le promets.

Sasuke resserra davantage sa prise sur Naruto avant de poursuivre :

\- Si cela te dérange, je peux couper les ponts avec lui. Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?

Le blond sentit son cœur se resserrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que Sasuke fréquente à nouveau Suigetsu. Il avait toujours considéré cet homme comme étant l'un des responsables de la descente aux enfers de son compagnon, car c'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à prendre son tout premier rail de coke, qui l'emmenait toujours dans des soirées les plus alcoolisées les unes que les autres… Cependant, il savait aussi que le brun avait terriblement souffert lorsqu'il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui. Ils étaient amis depuis leur plus jeune âge et Naruto se demanda quel effet cela lui ferait si lui aussi avait été amené à ne plus voir Kiba ou Sakura. Il serait certainement malheureux.

\- Non c'est bon. Ecoutes, même si je lui ai pardonné le fait de m'être fait tabassé pour le seul fait de t'aimer, je n'ai pas forcément envie de le voir débarquer à la maison pour qu'on se fasse une bouffe tous ensemble, mais si ça te fais du bien de le revoir à nouveau, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement puis ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé afin de regarder la télévision, collés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Sasuke revoyait régulièrement Suigetsu. Les deux hommes avaient vite retrouvé leur complicité d'antan cependant, ils se voyaient toujours sans la présence de Naruto. Le brun s'arrangeait toujours pour ne voir Suigetsu que lorsque sa moitié finissait tard. Ainsi, les deux amoureux continuaient à passer la plupart de leurs soirées ensembles, leur permettant de garder un équilibre de couple.

Après une longue journée de travail, Sasuke se dirigeait d'un pas rapide en direction du Hokage, afin d'y retrouver Suigetsu. Il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé son vieil ami qui lui avait manqué ces dernières années. C'était comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'incidence sur leur amitié. Il trouvait même que Suigetsu avait changé, ce dernier semblant plus mature et surtout plus ouvert concernant le monde qui l'entourait. Il lui arrivait même de questionner Sasuke sur son couple, semblant être curieux sur le sujet.

Arrivé devant la porte du bar, Sasuke entra. Il se faufila entre les nombreux clients et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où il était certain de pouvoir trouver Suigetsu. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de toujours s'assoir à cette table, située un peu à l'écart, qui leur permettait d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Une fois arrivé à hauteur de son ami, Sasuke le salua avant de s'installer à table où son verre de whiskey l'attendait déjà.

\- T'en as mis du temps à venir, le taquina Suigetsu.

\- On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir un chauffeur privé.

Suigetsu ricana avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'on se voit alors que notre dernière soirée date d'i peine deux jours ? Poursuivit le brun.

Le visage de Suigetsu changea soudainement d'expression, passant de l'amusement à une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, soudainement envahi par un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Sasu, on se connait depuis pas mal d'années toi et moi.

\- Ouais et donc ?

\- Dis-toi que je fais ça pour ton bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Bonsoir Sasuke.


	17. Chapter 15

おはよう皆 !

Voici la suite de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce chapitre marque le début de la descente aux enfers pour notre couple préféré…

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'espère avoir répondu à tous mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Petit message pour Flo : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors Fugaku ou Madara ? Tu vas avoir la réponse dans moins de dix lignes !

* * *

'' Dans cet effroyable vide, ta voix résonne,

Ajoutant des couleurs à un aujourd'hui monotone,

Et tu me fais basculer de l'autre côté,

Dans un monde où il m'est possible de t'aimer ''

* * *

Le cœur du brun s'arrêta à l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien. Il se tourna lentement en direction de la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui, tout en priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. A quelques centimètres de lui se trouvait Fugaku Uchiha, plus imposant que jamais. Sasuke n'en revenait pas et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'attendant à se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : son géniteur se tenait bel et bien à côté de lui et il allait devoir lui faire face après toutes ces années.

Ce dernier s'installa aux côtés de Suigetsu et commanda un verre de whisky à la serveuse qui passait par là avec une certaine condescendance.

Sasuke était tétanisé face à cet être à l'aura froide et pleine d'assurance qu'il détestait tant. Après ces dix dernières années, son père lui faisait toujours autant peur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer la panique qui avait pris possession de son corps et il regarda Suigetsu, voulant connaitre la raison de tout ceci.

\- J'ai dit à ton père que je t'avais retrouvé. Il a fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour te parler d'une chose importante. N'est-ce pas Uchiha-san ? Se justifia son ami.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son géniteur, curieux de savoir ce que celui-ci avait à lui dire après tout ce temps. Pour que son père fasse le chemin depuis Tokyo afin de voir le fils qu'il avait renié, cela devait être vraiment sérieux. Peut-être allait-il enfin s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Avant tout, j'attends que mon fils s'excuse pour son comportement.

Le cerveau de Sasuke se mit sur pause. Il était sérieux là ? Pourquoi devait-il s'excuser en plus ? N'était-ce pas son géniteur qui l'avait jeté dehors de la plus horrible des façons ? Il nageait en plein délire là. Le sentiment de panique qui l'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt laissa place à la colère. C'en était trop. Il devait partir d'ici et tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas commettre un double homicide.

\- Ok c'est bon, je me casse.

Le brun se leva brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Une fois dehors, il marcha en direction de la station de métro la plus proche. Il entendit Suigetsu l'appeler mais il l'ignora, désireux de s'éloigner de cet endroit au plus vite. Il abandonna l'idée de prendre le métro, ayant trop peur de se faire rattraper par son ami et il se mit à courir comme un damné jusqu'à chez lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de retrouver Naruto et effacer cette horrible journée de sa mémoire.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Une fois dans l'entrée, il se déchaussa et prit quelques instants afin de reprendre une respiration normale. Son esprit était sans dessus-dessous, son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal et il avait désespérément besoin de se sentir aimé. Il voulait que Naruto l'embrasse, le touche, il voulait le sentir en lui, ressentir cette sensation d'appartenir à quelqu'un.

\- Mon amour ? Tout va bien ?

Sasuke leva la tête en direction de Naruto qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, il se jeta sur son blond pour l'embrasser furieusement. Ce dernier, bien que surprit par ce bonjour pour le moins brutal, répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Sasuke poussa Naruto jusqu'au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, animé par ce besoin d'oublier son entrevue avec son père, et déboutonna son pantalon afin de prodiguer quelques caresses au membre déjà éveillé.

\- Sasuke… Attends… Je…

Mais le brun n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il voulait s'unir à sa moitié au plus vite. Il attrapa le bras de son blond et le tira jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du canapé. Il plongea ses obsidiennes dans les prunelles azures et fut satisfait d'y voir cette lueur de désir tant espérée. Il poussa Naruto sur la banquette et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, suivi de son boxer. Il se dévêtit à son tour et se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

\- Prends-moi.

Naruto fut surprit de cette demande des plus inhabituelles, sachant très bien que sa moitié ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à l'aise dans le rôle du receveur. Sasuke se comportait d'une manière étrange depuis son arrivée, peut-être avait-il passé une mauvaise journée ? Il décida tout de même d'insister :

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que d'habitude tu…

\- Prends-moi. Maintenant. Ordonna le brun.

\- Mais je vais te faire mal si je ne te prépare pas un minimum…

\- Fais-le putain !

Sasuke avait hurlé ces mots de toutes ses forces, de manière totalement désespérée. Il avait mal, tellement mal, il avait l'impression d'être retourné des années en arrière. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de se sentir aimé, là, tout de suite. Etait-ce trop en demander ?

Naruto posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec douceur. A son contact, il sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Complètement désarmé face à l'amour qui irradiait des yeux de Naruto, Sasuke fondit en larmes. N'ayant que rarement vu sa moitié pleurer, le blond s'affola. Il chercha dans son esprit une raison qui expliquerait sa peine et la plus crédible de toute s'imposa rapidement à lui.

\- C'est Suigetsu, c'est ça ?! Je le savais bien qu'il finirait par te faire du mal tôt ou tard ! Si je le croise, je te jure que…

\- J'ai revu mon père… le coupa le brun.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

Et les sanglots de Sasuke repartirent de plus belle et Naruto ne put que le serrer dans ses bras, impuissant. Voir l'amour de sa vie dans cet état lui brisa le cœur et il parsema ses larmes de baisers afin de les faire disparaitre. Cela eut l'effet escompté, puisque les pleurs du brun finirent par s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda doucement le blond.

\- Oui…

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ce que ton père fait à Osaka ?

Après avoir reniflé une nouvelle fois, Sasuke raconta son entrevue avec son père et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pester contre Suigetsu. Désirant remonter le moral de sa moitié, le blond se leva du canapé avant de s'exclamer joyeusement :

\- Ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine ! Je vais te faire ton plat préféré, toi tu vas prendre un bain bien chaud pour te relaxer.

Il embrassa Sasuke du bout des lèvres avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Le brun regarda son petit ami s'affairer à débusquer les ingrédients de sa recette dans le réfrigérateur, le sourire aux lèvres. Une certitude s'imposa une nouvelle fois à lui : Naruto Uzumaki était vraiment l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je pensais bien faire ?

\- Tu savais très bien que je ne voulais pas le voir !

Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de calmer ses nerfs en buvant une énième gorgée de whisky. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Suigetsu afin de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire venir son père. Il était en colère contre son ami, se sentant trahis. Suigetsu s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre :

\- Ecoutes, il faut vraiment que tu parles à ton père. Vous ne pouvez pas rester en froid éternellement !

\- Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Que je devais m'excuser ! Pourtant c'est lui qui m'a foutu à la porte !

\- Tu sais bien qu'il est aussi doué que toi pour communiquer mais il a quand même fait tout ce chemin pour te parler. Tu pourrais écouter ce qu'il a à dire non ?

\- Non.

\- Ne sois pas têtu comme ça… Allez, j'offre ma prochaine tournée, tu arrêteras peut-être de faire la gueule comme ça.

\- Sors les billets parce qu'il va me falloir plus d'une tournée pour que je te pardonne !

Suigetsu éclata de rire à la remarque de son ami et héla le serveur le plus proche afin de commander sa tournée. Une fois les boissons servies, ils trinquèrent et vidèrent leur verre à la vitesse de la lumière avant d'en commander d'autres. Suigetsu sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en proposa une à Sasuke, qui refusa. Il avait mis plusieurs années avant de réussir à arrêter de fumer, pour son bien-être mais aussi pour faire plaisir à Naruto, et il était hors de question pour lui de replonger à nouveau dans le piège du tabagisme. Surpris de voir son ami bien plus sage qu'auparavant, Suigetsu le taquina avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

Cependant, l'odeur du cylindre fumant arriva aux narines du brun, le tentant terriblement. Il but son verre d'une traite afin de lui faire passer l'envie mais cela ne l'aida pas, bien au contraire. Il regarda la cigarette se consumer entre les lèvres de son ami avec une certaine fascination, sentant ses bonnes résolutions s'effriter une par une. Suigetsu fut amusé de le voir en proie à la tentation et enleva le cylindre incandescent de sa bouche afin de lui tendre. Sasuke l'attrapa du bout des doigts avant de le porter à ses lèvres avec impatience. Lorsqu'il inspira sa première bouffée de nicotine, il se sentit soudainement allégé du poids des années de privation et de frustration. Puis il libéra la fumée, la regardant s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère. Il se sentait bien là, avec son ami. Euphorique, il trinqua une énième fois à leurs retrouvailles, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke sortit du bar la tête en vrac, résultat des nombreux verres de whisky qu'il avait bu. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ingéré autant d'alcool et son estomac ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler. Il tangua dangereusement jusqu'à la voiture de Suigetsu et monta à l'arrière. Une fois affalé sur son siège, il consulta son portable et constata que Naruto lui avait envoyé une dizaine de messages afin de savoir à quelle heure il comptait entrer. Le blond avait aussi essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et Sasuke soupira, conscient qu'il allait passer un sale quart-heure dès le moment où il lui ferait face.

Plus il se rapprochait de chez lui et plus la nausée se faisait forte. N'y tenant plus, il fit arrêter la voiture et vida le contenu de son estomac sur le bord de la route. Suigetsu s'assura que son ami aille mieux et l'aida à le réinstaller sur la banquette arrière du véhicule avant d'ordonner à son chauffeur de reprendre la route. Une fois arrivé à destination, Sasuke salua son ami et entra dans la résidence. Arrivé devant sa porte, il dut essayer plusieurs fois de mettre la clé dans la serrure avant de connaitre le succès. Il entra et déambula silencieusement dans la salle à manger afin de ne pas réveiller sa moitié mais malheureusement pour lui, Naruto l'attendait, assis sur le canapé, et semblait très, très en colère. Sasuke déglutit, attendant que le blond n'explose, ce qui ne tarda pas arriver.

\- Non mais t'as vu à quelle heure tu rentres ?! Il est quatre heures du matin ! C'est trop compliqué de répondre à mes messages ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en faute mais cela ne plut pas à Naruto qui se leva du canapé avant de se rapprocher de lui. Celui-ci grimaça de dégout lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Mais c'est que tu as picolé et fumé en plus ?! A peine as-tu retrouvé Suigetsu que tu te remets à faire n'importe quoi. Putain Sasuke, ça ne t'as pas suffi de galérer à arrêter toutes ces merdes ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, tu vas te remettre à te droguer ?!

Le blond semblait hors de lui et Sasuke se sentit mal. Naruto avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il tenta tout de même de se justifier :

\- Je …

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même pas envie de parler avec toi. Blindé comme tu es ça ne servira à rien de toute façon. Je vais me coucher.

Associant ses gestes à ses paroles, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers leur chambre. Sasuke quant à lui, prit une douche glacée avant de se coucher à son tour. Cherchant la chaleur de son petit-ami, il tenta une approche avec lui mais celui-ci se dégagea de son étreinte. Sasuke soupira, il allait devoir s'excuser correctement le lendemain.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Nul doute que Naruto avait fait exprès pour se venger mais Sasuke savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il se leva, pesta contre le mal qui avait envahi sa tête et pesta une nouvelle fois en constatant qu'il allait finir par être en retard au travail s'il ne se dépêchait pas à se préparer. Il fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bain puis alla dans son dressing où il enfila en toute hâte un costume pris au hasard. Une fois la corvée faite, il enfila ses chaussures et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Il n'avait rien mangé, son estomac souffrant des séquelles de ses excès de la veille et son mal de crâne s'intensifia lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la lumière du soleil. La journée s'annonçait bien longue.

Il arriva au travail avec seulement vingt minutes de retard, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Il salua sa secrétaire d'un signe de la tête et s'enferma directement dans son bureau afin de se mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible. Il envoya plusieurs messages à sa moitié dans lesquels il s'excusait mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

La journée de travail fut pénible et c'est complètement exténué que Sasuke prit le métro afin de rentrer chez lui. Une fois installé sur le siège poussiéreux de la rame, il posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant hier soir, surtout pas avec ses antécédents mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Maintenant Naruto était en colère contre lui et il allait devoir trouver les bons mots pour s'excuser. En presque huit ans de vie commune, il n'avait jamais vu son petit-ami autant en colère contre lui. Certes, ils avaient déjà eu quelques prises de becs comme tous les couples mais c'était bien la première fois que le blond ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre à ses messages. Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une voix féminine annonça son arrêt puis il se leva avant de se diriger vers les portes automatiques. Une fois arrivé à son arrêt, il descendit de la rame et marcha jusqu'à la sortie du métro.

L'air de l'extérieur s'infiltra dans ses poumons, lui faisant le plus grand bien. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher, éclairant faiblement la ville. Sasuke consulta une énième fois la messagerie de son portable qui ne contenait aucun nouveau message. Il soupira et reprit sa route avec une seule question en tête : comment se faire pardonner de Naruto ?

* * *

Alors à votre avis, comment va-t-il faire pour se faire pardonner ?

J'ai commencé à écrire un chapitre bonus pour « Dans ton ombre » que je posterai d'ici deux semaines je pense, voire même avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci à vous : )


	18. Chapter 16

おはよう皆 !

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit conseil, préparez vos petits cœur avant de le lire !

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font tellement plaisir ! J'espère avoir répondu à tous mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Petit message pour Flo : Haha t'as l'air bien en colère contre papa Fugaku ! Malheureusement tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut à Sasuke mais tu vas enfin comprendre ce que lui veut réellement Suigetsu. Merci pour ton commentaire : )

* * *

'' _C'est aujourd'hui que tout se finit,_

_Le moment de notre déchéance est arrivé,_

_Rattrapés par notre destin maudit,_

_Voici la fin de notre histoire désenchantée''_

* * *

Sasuke tourna la clé dans la serrure, le cœur au bord des lèvres car même s'il avait hâte de revoir Naruto, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Il avait préparé un long discours d'excuses et il espérait vraiment que celui-ci allait marcher. Il se sentait seul, plus que jamais et il ne supporterait pas de perdre Naruto pour une simple histoire d'alcool et de tabac. Il déposa ses clés sur la table de la salle à manger et alla se changer, troquant son costume pour un t-shirt et un jogging aux couleurs sombres. Il s'installa devant la télé et attendit que Naruto rentre du travail.

Cependant, plusieurs heures passèrent et le blond n'était toujours pas rentré, ce qui inquiéta Sasuke. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit son portable et le porta à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur la touche d'appel. Après plusieurs tonalités, la voix grave de Naruto retentit dans le combiné :

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… Tu n'es toujours pas rentré et je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter… Tu arrives bientôt ?

\- Eh bien comme hier soir tu n'as pas pris la peine de lire mes messages je me suis dit que ça t'étais égal que je sois à l'appartement ou non. Pour information, j'ai un afterwork ce soir alors je vais sûrement rentrer très tard.

Bon… Naruto semblait toujours en colère, au vu du ton glacial avec lequel il s'était adressé à lui. Le cœur de Sasuke se comprima à cette constatation et il voulut s'excuser une première fois afin d'alléger le ton de la conversation :

\- Ecoutes Naruto, je …

\- Naru, tu viens ?

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Gaara et la jalousie lui dévora immédiatement les entrailles. Son Naruto allait passer la soirée avec ce rouquin et rien que cet état de fait l'énervait profondément. Et si Gaara profitait de leur dispute pour se rapprocher de sa moitié ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Reprit le blond.

Sasuke sursauta et se dépêcha de répondre :

\- Euh rien, on en reparlera quand tu seras à la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer donc ne m'attends pas pour te coucher… Oui Gaara j'arrive ! Deux secondes ! … Je te laisse on m'attend.

\- Bonne soirée.

\- A toi aussi.

Sasuke referma le clapet de son portable et le jeta sur le canapé avec rage. Les pensées les plus délirantes les unes que les autres traversèrent son esprit : Naruto allait le quitter, Naruto allait le tromper avec Gaara, Naruto ne l'aimait plus … Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et il sentit un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. Il récupéra son portable, prit une veste puis sortit. Dans un réflexe, il appela Suigetsu afin qu'il vienne le rejoindre à l'Hokage mais ce dernier l'invita plutôt à venir boire un verre chez lui. Le brun changea donc son itinéraire et marcha d'un pas pressé dans les rues d'Osaka.

Alors qu'il arrivait presque à destination, son regard fut attiré par un distributeur de paquets de cigarettes. Pris d'une pulsion, il s'y arrêta une fois à sa hauteur et fouilla dans ses poches de jogging à la recherche de monnaie. Une fois les quelques pièces en sa possession, il les glissa dans la fente de l'appareil et fit sa sélection. Il attendit avec une certaine impatience que le paquet ne tombe de son emplacement et lorsque cela se fit, il s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet avant de glisser une cigarette à ses lèvres. Le brun grogna de frustration lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de briquet sur lui et il observa désespérément les alentours. Il aperçut au loin une jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'allumer sa cigarette et il l'aborda afin de lui demander à emprunter son briquet. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle lui tendit l'objet de convoitise. Sasuke alluma sa cigarette avec hâte puis soupira de bien-être lorsque la fumée entra dans ses poumons.

La première bouffée fut une véritable délivrance et il enchaîna immédiatement avec une deuxième qui lui fit, elle aussi, le plus grand bien. La jeune femme admira le beau brun face à elle dont les yeux étaient à demi fermés. Elle se prépara mentalement à entamer la conversation avec lui mais malheureusement pour elle, Sasuke la remercia d'un simple geste de la tête avant de repartir.

Le brun arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il avait déjà bien entamé sa troisième cigarette. Il savoura sa dernière bouffée avec délectation avant de l'écraser impitoyablement sur le bitume. Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment face à lui et salua le concierge avant de se glisser dans l'ascenseur, juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Il salua ses occupants avant de se caler contre l'une des parois de la cage de métal. Il consulta une nouvelle fois son portable et soupira en constatant que Naruto ne lui avait envoyé aucun message. De sombres pensées étaient sur le point d'empoisonner son esprit mais il fut sauvé par la sonnerie annonçant l'ouverture imminente des portes. Sasuke sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança jusqu'à la porte numéro soixante. Il frappa quelques coups et alors qu'il s'attendait à tomber sur la gouvernante, la porte s'ouvrit directement sur Suigetsu.

\- Tu sais ouvrir les portes tout seul maintenant ?

\- Salut Sasu, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Allez entres.

Suigetsu se recula, invitant Sasuke à entrer. Le brun déposa négligemment ses affaires sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers le salon. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il s'affala sur le canapé et attendit que Suigetsu le rejoigne. Celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau à la main.

\- Ben surtout fais comme chez toi, déclara Suigetsu en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

\- Ta gouvernante n'est pas là ?

\- Nan, elle est en congé.

\- Ce doit être un drame pour toi.

Suigetsu ricana tout en lui servant un verre de whisky. Il tendit le verre à son ami avant de s'en servir un. Ils trinquèrent et Sasuke vida son whisky d'une seule traite. Suigetsu fronça les sourcils, il connaissait son ami depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que celui-ci n'allait pas bien.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Sasuke se servit un autre verre qu'il avala tout aussi rapidement que le précédent. Son verre vide à la main, il regarda Suigetsu un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait envie de raconter ses problèmes à son ami mais il savait aussi que celui-ci ne portait pas particulièrement Naruto dans son cœur.

\- Non, répondit finalement le brun.

\- Donc cela doit avoir un rapport avec ton mec. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?!

\- Tout ce qui a un rapport avec toi m'intéresse, tu es mon meilleur ami après tout.

Sasuke vida son troisième verre, grimaçant lorsque l'alcool lui brula la gorge. Il voulait juste s'enfiler un maximum de verres afin de pouvoir se détendre. Cependant, ses pensées furent immédiatement consacrées à sa moitié, qui devait encore être à sa soirée avec ce Gaara de malheur … Il était certain que le rouquin allait profiter de leur dipute pour se rapprocher de lui. Peut-être que Naruto allait se laisser faire cette fois-ci ? Enervé, Sasuke se servit un quatrième verre et commença à le siroter sous le regard observateur de Suigetsu. Il savait que celui-ci était en train de l'analyser et cela l'agaça davantage.

\- Tu vas me regarder longtemps comme ça ou tu vas te décider à boire avec moi ?

\- Sasu, je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

\- T'occupe.

\- Toujours aussi causant hein.

Suigetsu soupira puis se leva et quitta la pièce quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une boite en bois. Il la posa sur la table basse et l'ouvrit sous les yeux intrigués de Sasuke. Celle-ci contenait divers sachets de poudre blanche, que le brun reconnut immédiatement comme étant de la cocaïne. Alors comme ça Suigetsu n'avait jamais arrêté d'en prendre… Ce dernier disposa rapidement les cristaux en deux lignes d'un geste expert avant d'en aspirer une par le nez à l'aide d'une paille. Puis, il se retourna vers Sasuke en lui tendant l'objet.

\- Tu en veux ?

Le brun fixa la paille avec intensité, en proie à l'hésitation. Il en avait envie, terriblement même car il avait une furieuse envie d'oublier sa dispute avec Naruto, là, tout de suite. Cependant, alors qu'il y quelques années il en aurait pris sans se poser la moindre question, aujourd'hui il n'était plus le même et il repensa aux années de sevrage qu'il avait dû endurer après son départ de Tokyo. Il se rappela des trop nombreuses fois où il avait replongé après que son père l'ait mis à la porte mais sa moitié avait toujours été là pour lui, pour l'aider à remonter la pente, supportant ses crises de manque sans jamais sourciller et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retoucher à la drogue, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour Naruto. Pour lui. Pour eux. C'est pourquoi il refusa en secouant la tête à la négative.

\- Tant pis pour toi, déclara Suigetsu, un air déçu sur le visage.

Il aspira bruyamment la deuxième ligne avant de poser sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Sasuke, quant à lui, but un énième verre avant d'imiter Suigetsu. Il sentait l'alcool lui monter à la tête et il ferma les yeux, se sentant soudainement fatigué. Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Suigestu qui avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le fixant avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Et alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait à le regarder comme ça, son ami déposa soudainement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cerveau du brun planta. Suigetsu, son meilleur ami qui était l'un des plus grands coureurs de jupon que la terre ait jamais porté en son sein, l'embrassait lui, un homme ? Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Peut –être que son ami devait être en plein trip et qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait… Sauf que la main qui se faufila sous son t-shirt lui indiqua le contraire. Ce geste eut le mérite de remettre en route son cerveau et il repoussa gentiment mais fermement Suigetsu. Les yeux de ce dernier le regardaient avec … du désir ? Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent à cette constatation et il demanda :

\- Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? Pourtant ça ne te dérange pas quand cet Uzumaki de merde vient te fourrer sa langue dans ta bouche.

Le brun avait l'impression d'être en plein délire, peut –être était-ce dû aux nombreux verres qu'il s'était enfilé tout au long de la soirée ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre de façon cinglante mais Suigetsu repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche tout en introduisant sa langue dans son antre. Sasuke le poussa vivement et se leva du canapé, complètement affolé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il décida de partir au plus vite et sortit du salon, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Sasuke attend !

Le brun se stoppa et fit face à Suigetsu qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Ce dernier poursuivit :

\- Ne pars pas comme ça, on va en parler ! Allez viens t'assoir, on va discuter.

Sasuke ne voulait pas rester. Une partie de lui savait ce que son ami s'apprêtait à lui dire et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces mots-là. C'était une erreur d'avoir fait à nouveau rentrer Suigetsu dans sa vie, Naruto avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances et tout de suite.

\- On va dire que ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir n'est jamais arrivé, que tu es juste défoncé et que tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

\- Mais Sasuke je …, tenta Suigetsu.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir. C'était une erreur de se côtoyer à nouveau. Maintenant que l'on a fini de travailler ensemble, nous allons continuer notre vie chacun de notre côté. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne répondrai ni à tes appels, ni à tes messages donc tu peux supprimer mon numéro tout de suite. Et si tu oses poser un seul pied à l'agence ou chez moi, je ne me contenterai pas d'un seul cocard cette fois-ci. Maintenant tu me fous la paix et tu m'oublies.

Sans laisser le temps à son vis-à-vis de répliquer, le brun se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Il traversa le long couloir en courant et ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur, de peur que Suigetsu ne le rattrape.

Sur la route qui le menait à chez lui, Sasuke porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma avec urgence en tentant désespérément de faire le point sur la situation. Il n'en revenait pas. Suigetsu l'avait bel et bien embrassé. Cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de la drogue car ils avaient été défoncés plusieurs fois ensemble et jamais il n'y avait eu le moindre rapprochement physique entre eux. Alors c'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais pu accepter sa relation avec Naruto… il avait toujours su que c'était par pur jalousie que Suigetsu s'était attaqué à lui mais il avait eu tout faux concernant la nature de celle-ci…

Il ne devait plus revoir Suigetsu, plus jamais. Même si cet homme avait été là pour lui à la mort de sa mère et de son frère, c'était aussi lui qui l'avait initié à la drogue il y a quelques années de cela, ce même homme qui avait ramené de force son père dans sa vie … Mon dieu qu'il avait été bête de croire qu'ils repartiraient tous les deux sur une relation saine. Il faisait bien de mettre fin à leur relation, c'était le meilleur à faire pour Naruto et pour lui-même.

Il arriva chez lui au bout de quelques minutes de marche, toujours chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fut soulagé en rentrant de constater que Naruto n'était toujours pas là, ayant peur de devoir justifier sa sortie tardive alors qu'il était censé être resté à l'appartement toute la soirée. Après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires, il alla dans sa chambre afin de cacher son paquet de cigarette dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements. Puis, il prit une longue douche afin de se détendre. Seulement vêtu de son boxer, il sortit de la salle de bain en se frottant énergétiquement les cheveux et tomba sur Naruto qui le regardait d'un air surpris.

\- Je pensais que tu serais couché à cette heure-ci.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil donc j'ai été faire un footing.

Et voilà, il lui avait encore menti. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Il se sentait mal mais il ne souhaitait pas compromettre ses chances de réconciliation avec sa moitié et lui avouer qu'il avait été voir Suigetsu n'allait pas arranger les choses et encore moins s'il lui disait que celui-ci l'avait embrassé à deux reprises. Il avait l'intention de lui en parler plus tard mais l'heure était venue pour lui de s'excuser :

\- Ecoutes Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu avais raison, c'était une mauvaise idée d'autoriser Suigetsu à faire à nouveau partie de ma vie. Cette amitié ne m'apporte rien de bon et j'ai décidé de ne plus le voir.

Naruto fut étonné de la résolution de Sasuke avant d'afficher un air satisfait sur son visage.

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant mais je suis content de savoir que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur lui. Ce mec t'as toujours tiré vers le bas et tu ne t'es jamais aussi bien porté que lorsque tu vivais ta vie sans lui.

Le brun se sentit soulagé de voir que son homme était enclin à la discussion. Encouragé, il se rapprocha de Naruto et entoura son cou de ses bras. Le regard ancré dans celui azur du blond, il déclara :

\- Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde et je n'imagine pas une seule journée sans que tu ne sois dans ma vie. Je… Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute c'est beaucoup trop douloureux alors s'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi pour le mal que je t'ai fait.

Naruto l'embrassa tendrement, lui signifiant implicitement que tout était pardonné. Puis ils continuèrent à se regarder, les yeux emplis d'amour, avant que le blond ne lâche :

\- Eh bien Sasuke, il t'aura fallu neuf ans de vie commune avant que tu me dises clairement que tu m'aimais.

\- Désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire bien avant.

\- Tu as toute une vie pour te rattraper mais tu peux commencer dès maintenant si tu veux.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke et il chuchota à l'oreille de Naruto à quel point son être était épris de lui.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur réconciliation. La vie avait repris son cours et tout allait pour le mieux entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Les deux amoureux profitaient de leur week-end pour passer un maximum de temps ensemble, chose qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Après avoir déjeuné avec Sakura et Kiba au restaurant, Naruto et Sasuke étaient rentrés chez eux et passaient l'après-midi à flemmarder sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient bien là, rien que tous les deux à profiter du moment présent.

La journée passa rapidement, beaucoup trop au goût de Sasuke qui se détacha de Naruto à contrecœur afin de leur préparer le diner. Alors qu'il finissait de couper les légumes, il sentit un corps chaud se coller à son dos et des lèvres se poser tendrement sur son cou. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner, son cou ayant toujours été une zone sensible.

\- On ne va jamais pouvoir manger si tu continues à faire ça …

\- Mais j'y peux rien si tu me fais toujours un effet de dingue.

\- Où est donc passé le mec timide a qui j'ai parlé au Pandémonium pour la toute première fois ? soupira Sasuke.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi désirable.

\- Crétin.

Naruto ricana avant de s'écarter de son brun. En voyant Sasuke cuisiner, il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser dormir de la nuit mais il décida qu'il pouvait tout de même lui laisser un petit moment de répit. Dans l'optique de passer une nuit des plus torrides, il décida de mettre sa moitié en condition en lui faisant une proposition des plus alléchantes:

\- Et si tu allais prendre un bon bain chaud pendant que je termine le diner ?

Ne se rendant pas compte de son sombre stratagème, Sasuke laissa volontiers sa place et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chantonnant. Un sourire coquin prit possession des lèvres de Naruto: il sauterait sur sa moitié dès la fin du repas pour une partie de jambes en l'air endiablée sur la table de la salle à manger, puis dans la cuisine et pourquoi pas un autre round sur le canapé ou dans la douche…

Le téléphone de Sasuke sonna, le sortant de ses pensées érotiques. Il laissa la préparation du diner en suspens et prit l'appareil dans ses mains dans le but de l'amener à son propriétaire. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Suigetsu s'afficher à l'écran. Il savait que son homme ne souhaitait plus lui parler et Naruto était bien décidé à le rembarrer.

\- Oui ?

\- Uzumaki ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Je veux parler à Sasuke.

Naruto se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé par le mange de politesse dont pouvait faire preuve son interlocuteur.

\- Il ne veut pas te parler et moi non d'ailleurs alors je raccroche.

Alors qu'il éloignait le téléphone de son oreille, une question attira son attention :

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté pour le baiser ?

\- Quel baiser ?

Un mauvais pressentiment prit possession de Naruto. De quel baiser pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Il avait une idée mais il ne voulait pas l'envisager pour l'instant.

\- Ecoutes, je pensais que tu étais au courant vu que vous vous dites toujours tout mais Sasuke m'a embrassé il y a quelques jours. Je voulais lui dire que rien n'était possible entre nous. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon Uzumaki mais cela ne servirait à rien de te mentir. Sasu est un ami cher et je ne voudrais pas laisser cet … incident compromettre notre amitié, tu comprends ?

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et le monde autour de lui s'effondra. Sasuke avait embrassé Suigetsu ? Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, pas lui. Sasuke avait toujours été fidèle, il en était certain enfin… jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Le brun avait toujours eut une relation particulière avec son ami d'enfance que Naruto n'avait jamais comprise. Peut-être était-ce de l'amour au final ? C'était donc pour cela qu'il ne voulait soit disant ne plus fréquenter Suigetsu… Les sorties tardives, les mensonges… Tout s'expliquait. Les larmes lui montèrent dangereusement aux yeux, menaçant de couler à tout moment.

\- Naruto ?

Le blond sursauta, le téléphone toujours à la main et fit face à Sasuke qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Qui est-ce au téléphone ?

Après un moment de flottement, Naruto ferma le clapet du téléphone sans se préoccuper de ce que Suigetsu était en train de lui dire et l'incompréhension laissa vite sa place à la colère.

\- C'était Suigetsu. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire comme par exemple le fait que tu l'ais embrassé ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes voyons?

La voix de Sasuke manquait cruellement d'assurance, trahissant sa culpabilité aux yeux de Naruto qui explosa :

\- Putain j'y crois pas tu l'as embrassé alors que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu ne te fous pas un peu de la gueule du monde ?!

La rage du blond était telle qu'il abattit son poing dans le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui et il grimaça de douleur au moment de l'impact. Sasuke se précipita vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- Attends Naruto je vais tout t'expliquer ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi !

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassés alors ?

\- Si … Mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, je te le jure ! Je l'ai tout de suite repoussé et je suis parti de chez lui. Je n'ai même pas eu de contact avec lui depuis !

Naruto dégagea brusquement la main de Sasuke et se recula afin de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Le brun le regarda, complètement affolé par la situation.

\- Ben voyons… C'est marrant parce que lui il m'a raconté une toute autre version.

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire sur parole quand même ?! On vit ensemble depuis dix ans bordel !

\- Neuf ans, on vit ensemble depuis neuf ans. Bizarrement, ce mec me déteste mais il a toujours été franc avec moi. Est-ce que je peux dire autant de toi ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir ces derniers temps. Ta dépression, ta dépendance pour la drogue et l'alcool… J'ai tout accepté. Mais ça Sasuke… c'en est trop.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Il se détourna de Sasuke et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement afin d'enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda le brun avec angoisse.

\- Je pars. J'en ai marre Sasuke.

Naruto partit sans se retourner, le cœur en miette.

* * *

Ça y est la boucle est bouclée, sommes arrivé au moment du prologue ! A votre avis, que va –t-il se passer maintenant ?

A très bientôt !

Shaleinaa


	19. Chapter 17

おはよう皆 !

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le publier, je l'avoue, mais pour ma défense j'ai été occupée par l'écriture de mes deux nouvelles fanfictions (Naruto x Sasuke, toujours !) qui ne devraient pas trop tarder à être publiées : )

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction, « Dans ton ombre », j'ai publié un chapitre bonus il y a quelques jours alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil !

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires… Je vous adore ! J'espère avoir répondu à tous mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt !

Petit message pour Flo : Haha après Fugaku, voilà que tu es en colère après Suigetsu. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre il va enfin dévoiler son jeu, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Merci pour ton commentaire : )

* * *

''_On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme,_

_Les tiens reflètent le néant,_

_Voilà enfin la vérité que je réclame,_

_Et tu te révèles, tel que tu es vraiment ''_

* * *

_« Où vas-tu ? _

_\- Je pars. J'en ai marre Sasuke »_

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout allure, il balaya la pièce de son regard sombre jusqu'à tomber sur la place vide à côté de lui. Il effleura distraitement du bout des doigts les draps dénués de toute chaleur humaine avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, Naruto était bel et bien parti et tout était de sa faute.

Déprimé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En s'arrêtant devant le miroir, il observa ses traits légèrement vieillis par le temps. Avec ses cernes et son teint blafard, il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois, il entra dans sa douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être au contact du liquide brulant sur sa peau et resta un long moment sans bouger avant de se décider à attraper le savon.

Une fois lavé, il retourna dans sa chambre seulement vêtu de son caleçon avec une seule idée en tête : fumer. Il ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs que comportait sa commode et attrapa un paquet de cigarette qui était soigneusement caché en dessous de ses sous-vêtements. Naruto avait toujours détesté le voir fumer et avait lutté pendant plusieurs années pour qu'il arrête. Il avait réussi à stopper définitivement sa consommation de tabac après de nombreuses tentatives et avait retrouvé un mode de vie sain, enfin, c'était avant que tout ne parte à nouveau de travers dans sa vie …

L'objet du péché en main, il traversa le salon qu'il trouva désespérément vide et ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une immense terrasse. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, sublimant la ville d'Osaka. Même si cela faisait plus de sept ans que Naruto et lui avaient acheté cet appartement, il aimait toujours autant profiter la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Cependant, le monde tel qu'il paraissait aujourd'hui était bien fade aux yeux de Sasuke.

En soupirant pour la énième fois depuis son réveil, le brun ouvrit le paquet déjà bien entamé et porta une cigarette à sa bouche qu'il alluma dans la seconde qui suivit. La première bouffée de nicotine lui piqua les narines mais lui fit tout de même le plus grand bien. Il en prit une deuxième qu'il expira en direction du ciel. Le bleu de celui-ci lui rappelait toujours la couleur des yeux de Naruto. Ils les aimaient tant, ces yeux couleur ciel, dans lesquels il suffisait d'y plonger pour se sentir en sécurité. Tout ce qu'il voulut en cet instant c'était d'y replonger à nouveau avant de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait du mal. Que sans lui il n'était rien, tout simplement.

Naruto était son univers, la raison pour laquelle il se levait tous les matins. Il était la seule personne qui avait su voir au-delà de son apparence et qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Grâce à lui, Sasuke avait réussi à vaincre ses démons et avait enfin retrouvé l'espoir en un avenir meilleur. Enfin cela, c'était avant qu'il ne gâche tout entre eux.

Il essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber du revers de sa main puis se mit à regarder le cylindre qui finissait de se consumer entre ses doigts avant de l'écraser brutalement contre la rambarde. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il devait voir Naruto au plus vite afin de le supplier d'écouter ses explications.

L'air du matin le fit frissonner, ce qui le décida à retourner à l'intérieur. Il s'affala sur le canapé, les yeux balayant la pièce avant de se poser sur une photo qui les représentaient, Naruto et lui. Celle-ci avait été prise à l'occasion de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Kiba et Sakura avait exprès fait le voyage depuis Tokyo pour le fêter avec eux à Osaka. Entouré de sa moitié et de ses amis, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Un sourire nostalgique étira le coin de ses lèvres à ce souvenir avant de se transformer en une moue peinée.

Naruto et lui avait vécu le parfait amour ces huit dernières années, alors comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu se dégrader en si peu de temps. Naruto n'était pas rentré de la nuit et peut-être qu'il ne rentrerait même plus jamais à la maison… A cette pensée, le cœur de Sasuke se comprima douloureusement dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il prit son portable et appela Naruto une énième fois mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Que devait-il faire ? Le brun lâcha son téléphone et se prit la tête dans les mains, cherchant la solution miracle qui le sortirait de tout ce merdier.

Il s'inquiétait pour le blond, ne sachant pas où celui-ci avait passé la nuit. Chez Kushina et Minato peut-être ? Non, Naruto n'avait jamais été du genre à impliquer ses parents dans ses histoires de cœur et le brun était certain que Kushina l'aurait déjà appelé si cela avait été le cas … Gaara ? Il ne préférait même pas penser à cette éventualité …

Soudain, il eut une idée. Le brun récupéra son portable sur le canapé et le porta une nouvelle à son oreille après avoir composé le numéro de Kiba. Celui-ci décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

\- Oui Uchiha ?

Le ton de Kiba était sec, signifiant à Sasuke que dernier était déjà au courant de leur dispute. Nul doute que le blond devait se trouver chez lui à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Bonjour Kiba, peux-tu me passer Naruto ? Il ne répond pas à mes appels. Je pense que tu dois être au courant pour notre dispute… Il faut vraiment que l'on s'explique lui et moi… Je te jure que c'est Suigetsu qui m'a embrassé, je sais que je lui ai menti à plusieurs reprises ces derniers temps mais je …

Sasuke marqua une pause et éloigna brièvement l'appareil de sa bouche afin de ravaler un sanglot. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dû être aussi discret qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lorsqu'il entendit Kiba soupirer.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre vous et cela ne me regarde pas mais mon meilleur-ami est venu en larmes chez moi en me demandant de l'héberger alors je vais le garder à la maison tant que cela sera nécessaire. Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas bien toi non plus et que tu veux parler à Naru mais laisse lui un peu de temps, d'accord ?

Même si Sasuke n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de se précipiter chez Kiba afin de pouvoir s'expliquer avec Naruto, il savait aussi que son ami avait raison. Il devait laisser le temps faire son travail et peut-être que son homme finirait par comprendre que son baiser avec Suigetsu n'était qu'une chose sans intérêt à ses yeux, que seul lui comptait et peut-être que tout finirait par redevenir comme avant…

\- D'accord… Tu pourrais lui dire de me rappeler s'il-te-plaît ? Il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

\- Ça marche vieux, ne pleure pas va, vous allez bien finir par vous réconcilier. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personne s'aimer autant que vous deux. Je prends soin de lui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Merci Kiba.

\- A bientôt Sasuke.

Le brun referma le clapet de son téléphone, peiné de ne pas avoir pu améliorer la situation. Cependant, Kiba semblait le croire, ce qui lui donna un espoir. Il se mit à réfléchir à la manière de persuader Naruto que c'était Suigetsu qui l'avait embrassé et non l'inverse. En parlant de Suigetsu … Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé d'abord ? Et pourquoi avait-il raconté tous ces odieux mensonges à Naruto ?

Sa dispute avec le blond lui avait complètement fait oublier que c'était l'appel de Suigetsu qui avait été à l'origine de cette dispute. Prit d'une colère soudaine, Sasuke se leva de son canapé, s'habilla en vitesse et partit de chez lui, bien décidé à obtenir des explications.

Après un rapide trajet, le brun arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son ex-meilleur ami. Il frappa plusieurs fois avec brutalité sur la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un Suigetsu qui sembla surpris de le voir. Sasuke pénétra de force dans l'appartement, sans prendre la peine de le saluer. Une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger, il explosa :

\- Putain mais je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus que tu me contactes ! D'où tu t'es permis de m'appeler et surtout, pourquoi as-tu raconté toutes ces conneries à Naruto ?!

Suigetsu resta silencieux un moment, semblant chercher ses mots avant de répondre calmement :

\- Je t'ai juste rendu service, tu me remercieras plus tard.

Puis il tourna le dos à Sasuke et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. Le brun resta figé sur place un instant, interloqué par les paroles de son ancien ami. Il était sérieux là ? Il avait foutu la merde entre Naruto et lui juste pour lui rendre service ?

Son énervement venait d'augmenter d'un cran et il bouillonna de l'intérieur. Il décida de rejoindre Suigetsu dans la cuisine car il était hors de question pour lui de se satisfaire de cette explication. Celui-ci venait tout juste de finir un rail de cocaïne et Sasuke comprit pourquoi son ami était aussi calme. Au vu du nombre de trainées de poudre sur le plan de travail, Suigetsu devait être bien défoncé mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et il était bien décidé à obtenir des explications, que son ancien ami soit défoncé ou non.

\- Tu m'expliques en quoi tu m'as rendu service là ? Poursuivit Sasuke avec agressivité.

Mais Suigetsu ne répondit pas et s'affaira à préparer son repas du midi, toujours avec un calme olympien. Il sortit une planche à découper d'un des placards de la cuisine ainsi qu'un couteau et commença à tailler ses légumes dans le silence absolu. Exaspéré d'être ignoré de la sorte, Sasuke empoigna son bras avec force afin de le couper dans son geste. Ses yeux colériques rencontrèrent ceux, cernés, de Suigetsu.

\- Je t'ai posé une question et tu as intérêt à y répondre.

\- Parce que je t'aime…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux plus que tu sois avec ce gars …

Sasuke se recula, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Certes, il se doutait bien que Suigetsu avait des sentiments pour lui mais l'entendre le dire à voix haute prenait une tout autre dimension.

\- Tout a changé depuis que tu l'as rencontré ! Tu t'es éloigné de moi et on s'est même disputés à cause de lui ! Ce mec s'est immiscé entre nous avec ses grands yeux bleus et toi t'es tombé sous son charme comme un con ! Il a quoi de plus que moi hein ?! Poursuivit Suigetsu.

\- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? « ce mec » comme tu l'appelles, je l'aime et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, t'y changera rien. Je ne finirais jamais avec toi alors maintenant tu nous oublies.

Excédé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Il avait sa réponse et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était sur le point de se retourner lorsque Suigetsu brandit soudainement le couteau qu'il avait dans la main dans sa direction, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

\- Non, il est hors de question que tu m'abandonnes encore une fois ! J'ai passé presque dix ans sans te voir, tu te rends comptes ? Dix putain d'années, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça été difficile de me rendre compte que j'aimais mon meilleur ami ! J'avais beau essayé de t'oublier mais personne n'était toi ! Je me suis senti si seul, tu n'imagines même pas alors maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne te laisserai plus t'en aller à nouveau !

Suigetsu avait hurlé ces mots, en pleine crise d'hystérie, agitant son couteau dans tous les sens et Sasuke commença à paniquer. Il fallait qu'il calme rapidement le jeu avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

\- Ecoutes Sui, je pense que t'as un peu trop forcé sur la coke et comme tu es un peu … énervé, tu ne sais plus trop ce que tu fais. Tu veux bien poser ce couteau que l'on discute calmement ?

Suigetsu laissa pendre ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et Sasuke crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait réussi à le calmer mais celui-ci déclara d'un air si froid qu'il en eut la chair de poule :

\- Je préfère te voir mort plutôt que tu ne m'abandonnes une nouvelle fois pour lui.

Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Suigetsu se jeta sur lui et voulut lui planter le couteau en plein cœur mais Sasuke eut le réflexe de se déporter sur le côté. La lame s'enfonça violemment dans le creux de son épaule, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Le dos du brun rencontra le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui et il posa instinctivement une main sur sa blessure. Mécontent d'avoir loupé sa cible, Suigetsu se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et planta le couteau dans son abdomen.

Les jambes du brun se dérobèrent soudainement et il glissa contre le mur avant de rencontrer le sol. Son corps était crispé par la douleur et sa respiration était chaotique. Il porta une nouvelle fois sa main au niveau de son cou, tentant d'évaluer les dégâts et fut horrifié par la quantité de sang qui s'était déposée sur celle-ci lorsqu'il la ramena à son ventre. La lame y était toujours plantée et il se sentit soudainement mal. Sasuke reporta son regard sur Suigetsu, qui était toujours debout et qui le fixait sans que la moindre expression ne soit visible sur son visage.

Le brun gémit une nouvelle fois en tentant de se redresser et cela sembla sortir son ancien ami de sa léthargie. Celui-ci se précipita soudainement vers lui, complètement affolé.

\- Oh je suis tellement désolé … je .. je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… J'étais en colère mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… ne meurs pas s'il-te-plait…

Si Sasuke n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang, il aurait très probablement éclaté de rire aux propos incohérents de son vis-à-vis. Dire que l'on ne veut pas que quelqu'un meure alors que l'on vient tout juste de le poignarder… La drogue faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi.

Le brun regarda autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Personne à part Suigetsu. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et réussit à articuler non sans mal :

\- Appelle une ambulance…

Sasuke se sentit soudainement épuisé, il lui était difficile de respirer correctement et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Il perdit un instant la notion du temps, se disant qu'il allait peut-être mourir dans cette cuisine sans avoir revu le sourire de Naruto une toute dernière fois…

\- Uchiha-san, vous m'entendez ?

Sasuke revint brusquement à la réalité et le monde autour de lui sembla reprendre vie. Plusieurs personnes vêtues de blanc se tenaient autour de lui, lui amenant à penser qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans un hôpital. Il n'était pas encore mort donc. Sa blessure lui faisait un mal de chien mais il réussit tout de même à émettre un grognement en guise d'affirmation. La personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui prononça quelques mots que le brun ne parvint pas à comprendre, puis un masque à oxygène fut placé au niveau de son nez et le monde autour de lui tourna à une vitesse folle. Il tenta de lutter, mais en vain, et il sombra dans l'inconscience après avoir eu une dernière pensée pour l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Naruto était installé à son bureau lorsqu'il reçut un appel de la police, lui informant que Sasuke avait été agressé et se trouvait maintenant à l'hôpital. Le blond avait tout laissé en plan pour courir à sa voiture. La peur au ventre, il avait roulé à toute allure dans les rues d'Osaka et avait fini par arriver en trombe à l'hôpital une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Il se présenta à l'accueil où on lui indiqua le numéro de chambre de Sasuke. Puis, il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, le cœur battant la chamade. Il arriva devant la chambre du brun et croisa le médecin de garde qui l'informa de son état de santé. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que la vie de Sasuke n'était plus en danger et que celui-ci se reposait. Après avoir longuement remercié le médecin, Naruto entra dans la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur son brun qui semblait paisiblement endormi. Il prit place sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit et son cœur se compressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les bandages qui recouvraient le corps meurtri de sa moitié.

Dire que Sasuke aurait pu mourir sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'expliquer tous les deux…

Naruto sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux policiers, qui ne semblaient pas s'attendre à tomber sur lui.

\- Excusez-nous, nous ne pensions pas que Monsieur Uchiha aurait déjà de la visite, s'excusa l'un d'eux.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le compagnon de Sasuke. Comme vous le voyez, il se repose pour le moment. Est-ce que je peux vous être utile messieurs ?

\- Oui, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la chambre et se postèrent devant la porte qu'ils laissèrent entrouverte, au cas où Sasuke se réveillerait. Les policiers lui racontèrent l'agression et c'est ainsi que le blond apprit que Suigetsu avait été sous l'emprise de stupéfiants au moment des faits et avait agis par pure folie. Une haine viscérale s'immisça en Naruto au fur et à mesure du récit et il se fit la promesse de faire chèrement payer à cet homme qui avait failli tuer Sasuke.

Après avoir répondu aux questions des policiers, Naruto les salua avant de retourner auprès de son brun. En observant l'être aimé, il fut soudainement envahi par la culpabilité. S'il avait cru Sasuke dès le départ, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé… Le blond éclata en sanglots et attrapa désespérément la main du brun afin de se consoler. Il pleura un long moment avant que ses larmes ne se décident enfin à cesser de couler puis il lâcha la main qu'il tenait afin d'essuyer ses yeux rougis avant de perdre à nouveau son regard sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

\- Sasuke ?

* * *

Des voix étouffées, des bourdonnements, un froissement de draps…

\- Sasuke ?

Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer instantanément, agressé par la forte luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce et il dût répéter l'exercice plusieurs fois avant de connaitre le succès. La silhouette de Naruto se dessina graduellement, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Etait-il en train de rêver ?

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il attrapa la main qui se trouvait à proximité de lui et fut rassuré lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec une douce chaleur, si caractéristique de son blond. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le visage de Naruto et il fut choqué de voir les orbes rougies de celui-ci. Nul doute que sa moitié avait dû passer un long moment à pleurer pour les avoir dans un tel état…

Les prunelles de Naruto se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, qui s'écoulèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur ses joues. Dans un réflexe, Sasuke leva son bras libre afin d'essuyer les gouttes salées d'un revers de la main mais la douleur qu'il ressentit en cet instant l'obligea à le reposer sur son lit. Son épaule le fit soudainement souffrir, lui rappelant qu'il avait été poignardé à cet endroit quelques heures plus tôt. Il replongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans les yeux cernés de Naruto.

Il devait s'excuser pour ces mensonges, pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il devait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il avait cru mourir ces jours où il n'avait pas été à ses côtés…

\- Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé pour mes mensonges… commença-t-il à s'excuser de sa voix rauque.

\- Je sais, c'est du passé ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas embrassé…

\- Je m'en fiche de tout ça Sasuke, cela n'a plus d'importance. Tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre …

Le brun resserra sa prise sur la main de sa moitié et sentit les larmes lui monter dangereusement aux yeux. Naruto le croyait enfin. Soulagé, ses nerfs lâchèrent et il pleura de concert avec le blond qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser tendrement.

Cependant, une question vint rapidement lui tarauder l'esprit. Qu'était-il advenu Suigetsu ? Il hésita un instant à poser la question à Naruto mais la curiosité se fit plus forte et il finit par demander :

\- Et Suigetsu ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas apprécier que le nom de son ancien ami soit évoqué et Sasuke se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui posant cette question.

\- Il a été arrêté et placé en détention préventive mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de lui maintenant. On en parlera plus tard, répondit finalement Naruto.

\- Hn.

Un sourire prit soudainement place sur les lèvres du blond qui se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Leurs yeux et leurs sourires parlaient pour eux : ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous ait plu un minimum...

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction. Il sera peut-être suivi d'un épilogue, je ne sais pas encore ...

Je vous dis à très bientôt : )

Shaleinaa


	20. Chapter 18

皆-さん, 今晩は !

Ça y est, nous y sommes: voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, suivi de son épilogue !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ; )

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Flo** : Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir, merci Flo ! En effet quand on aime quelqu'un mieux vaut éviter de le poignarder ) Mais Suigetsu était très désespéré et parfois eh bien, l'amour nous fait faire des choses bien stupides … J'espère que cette fin te plaira !

**Wony** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaises, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce dernier chapitre et son épilogue, n'hésites pas à me donner ton avis !

* * *

_''Tu es l'incarnation de mes idéaux,_

_Le remède à tous mes maux,_

_T'aimer est mon destin,_

_Je ne peux échapper à ce mal divin.''_

* * *

Sasuke descendit du Shinkansen, son sac à la main. Huit ans. Huit longues années qu'il n'avait pas foulé le sol tokyoïte. Etrangement, il se sentit tout de même instantanément chez lui et ses pas le dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la station de métro la plus proche. Une fois installé dans la rame, il regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse à travers la vitre, essayant d'apaiser son cœur qui se compressait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Cela faisait maintenant dix-sept ans que sa mère et son frère avaient péris dans un accident de voiture.

Après avoir échappé de peu à la mort, le brun avait pris le temps de faire le point sur sa vie et avait ressenti le besoin de se recueillir sur leurs tombes en ce triste anniversaire. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à sa moitié qui s'était excusée un millier de fois de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner à cause de ses obligations professionnelles, mais Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, passer cette journée seul dans sa ville natale était une sorte de pèlerinage, lui permettant de tirer définitivement un trait sur son ancienne vie afin d'en commencer une nouvelle. Un nouveau départ, voilà ce dont Naruto et lui avaient besoin.

Après sa sortie d'hôpital, les deux hommes avaient longuement discuté afin de comprendre les raisons qui les avaient amené à se séparer. Chacun avait écouté attentivement l'autre et ils avaient fini par décider d'un commun accord d'oublier cette partie sombre de leur relation afin de pouvoir tourner la page. Depuis ce jour, leur vie de couple avait de nouveau retrouvé son équilibre et se portait même mieux que jamais.

Sasuke arriva devant les portes du cimetière de Yanaka et se décida à y rentrer. Il longea l'allée principale bordée de cerisiers endormis par le froid du mois de novembre et finit par atteindre la tombe de son frère et de sa mère, une poignée de minutes plus tard.

Il regarda les noms à jamais gravés dans la colonne de marbre, le cœur lourd. Malgré les années, la tristesse d'avoir perdu ces êtres chers était toujours aussi vive et le brun savait qu'elle ferait à jamais partie de lui. Cette souffrance le caractérisait, il avait juste appris à vivre avec au fil des années.

Sasuke posa son sac sur le sol et fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche de l'encens qu'il avait acheté avant son départ d'Osaka et déposa deux bâtons dans le bruleur avant de les allumer. Il se replaça face à la tombe et joignit ses mains avant de fermer les yeux. Il entama une prière silencieuse, demandant aux cieux de continuer à veiller sur ses âmes parties bien trop tôt. Il adressa également quelques mots à sa mère et à son frère avec l'espoir que ces derniers parviennent jusqu'à eux.

-Sasuke ?!

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna sa tête en direction du propriétaire de la voix. Son corps se raidit instinctivement lorsqu'il vit que la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui n'était autre que son père, Fugaku Uchiha.

\- Père, murmura le brun.

Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris de le trouver là mais reprit bien vite contenance, il était un Uchiha après tout. Son père se rapprocha de lui et déposa les fleurs qu'il tenait dans la main dans un des vases vides qui ornait la tombe.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Fugaku en joignant ses mains.

\- La même chose que vous je suppose.

Un silence se fit entre le père et le fils, le temps que Fugaku fasse sa prière. Celui-ci finit par rouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et se tourna vers le brun avant de lui demander:

\- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

\- Depuis que vous êtes devenu un véritable étranger à mes yeux, oui, lui répondit le brun d'un ton glacial.

\- Je vois.

Le silence régna à nouveau entre les deux hommes et l'atmosphère paisible du cimetière devint soudainement lourde. Sasuke observa l'homme qui l'avait effrayé toutes ces années. Cependant, la peur qu'il avait autrefois ressentie n'existait plus, remplacée par une colère sourde. Il en voulait à cet homme qui n'avait jamais éprouvé d'affection envers lui et qui avait dirigé une majeure partie de sa vie d'une main de fer. Mais surtout, il en voulait à son père, à cet homme qui l'avait jeté à la rue à cause de son amour pour Naruto.

La simple évocation de ce souvenir accentua le sentiment de colère qui avait pris possession de lui et Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il avait pu se recueillir un instant devant la tombe de sa mère et de son frère et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Et alors qu'il s'était retourné, son sac à la main, prêt à s'éloigner le plus possible de son père, celui-ci lui attrapa brusquement le bras afin de le retenir.

\- Attends, ordonna Fugaku.

Surpris, Sasuke se retourna et fit face à son géniteur lorsque celui-ci relâcha son bras. Il fut encore plus surpris en croisant le regard sombre de ce dernier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun y vit de l'hésitation.

\- Tu ne veux pas que l'on discute un peu ?

Si Sasuke n'était pas autant maître de lui, nuls doutes qu'il aurait eu la bouche grande ouverte en cet instant. Son père voulait parler avec lui ? Mais de quoi ? Il se rappela soudainement de la fois où Fugaku avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Osaka pour lui parler mais il se rappela également que celui-ci avait exigé des excuses de sa part. S'il voulait des excuses, il pouvait toujours attendre avant d'en avoir...

\- Discuter de quoi ? Demanda finalement le brun avec méfiance.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle à l'appartement ? Nous serions au chaud.

Sasuke hésita. Au fond de lui il mourrait d'envie de savoir mais il avait également peur que la discussion ne tourne en dispute, n'ayant que pour seul résultat de détruire son cœur déjà bien trop meurtri. Puis un filet d'air glacé se nicha dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il remit en place son écharpe afin de protéger sa peau nue du froid et décida finalement d'accepter la proposition de Fugaku.

\- D'accord mais j'ai mon train dans trois heures alors nous ferions mieux d'y aller de suite.

\- Parfait, mon chauffeur nous attends devant le cimetière, allons-y.

Sans plus attendre, Fugaku ouvrit la marche et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la sortie du cimetière, suivi de Sasuke. Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant une voiture de luxe aux vitres teintées, devant laquelle un chauffeur attendait. L'homme, vêtu de son costume impeccable, salua le brun avant de leur ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule. Les deux Uchiha s'y installèrent puis la voiture démarra avant de s'engager dans l'une des nombreuses rues de la capitale.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, chaque passager préférant observer de paysage par la fenêtre plutôt que de faire la conversation et ce fut avec soulagement que Sasuke sortit de la voiture une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment à la façade luxueuse et saluèrent le concierge avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard, dévoilant un gigantesque salon que Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien.

Une gouvernante vint directement les saluer et récupéra leurs manteaux qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans le placard de l'entrée. Fugaku lui donna quelques directives avant d'inviter silencieusement son fils à prendre place sur le canapé. Le père de Sasuke s'éclipsa quelques instants dans son bureau, laissant le brun seul qui en profita pour observer plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas reposé les pieds depuis huit ans.

Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait bougé. Tout était resté à sa place donnant l'impression que le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur ce lieu aux milliers de souvenirs. De nombreux fragments de mémoires s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Sasuke qui se rappela des nombreux jours où il était resté avachi sur ce canapé à se lamenter sur son propre sort. Puis, il se rappela de cette fameuse nuit où il avait essayé de mettre fin à sa vie, cette même nuit où il avait aimé Naruto pour la toute première fois... Au sein de ces murs, Il avait ressenti beaucoup de tristesse et de colère mais il avait aussi connu l'amour et la tendresse... Tant de sentiments contradictoires mais qui l'avaient aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Perdu dans le méandre de son esprit, il ne fit pas attention à son père qui venait tout juste de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face et il sursauta lorsque celui-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer son attention. Sasuke posa ses yeux sombres sur Fugaku qui déposa une enveloppe sur la table basse, face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouvre, se contenta simplement de répondre Fugaku.

Le brun regarda son vis-à-vis avec intensité, cherchant à deviner les intentions de celui-ci mais il dut rapidement se résoudre à abandonner. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre son géniteur et il ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais et le dévisager de cette manière n'allait pas lui apporter la réponse à sa question.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut surpris d'y découvrir un chèque au montant faramineux. Ne comprenant pas, il interrogea son père du regard. Pourquoi lui donner de l'argent après toutes ces années d'ignorance ?

\- J'ai vendu l'entreprise familiale, c'est ta part, celle de ta mère et celle de ton frère, expliqua calmement Fugaku.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avoir vendu l'entreprise et surtout, pourquoi me donner tout cet argent ? Et pourquoi me donner la part de maman et d'Itachi en plus ?

Fugaku resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

\- Je suis vieux Sasuke. Il était temps pour moi d'arrêter de travailler et comme je savais que tu n'allais pas reprendre la direction de l'entreprise, j'ai décidé de la vendre. Et pour ce qui est de l'argent, je suis certain que c'est ce qu'auraient voulu ta mère et ton frère.

Complètement déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sasuke passa plusieurs fois son regard du chèque à son père dans l'espoir que tout se fasse plus clair dans son esprit, mais en vain.

\- Et puis... Tu es mon fils, il est normal que tout cet argent te reviennes après tout, continua Fugaku.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et la colère envahit soudainement Sasuke qui explosa, oubliant le vouvoiement qu'il s'était lui-même imposé.

\- Ton fils ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une honte pour la famille et que c'était comme si j'étais mort pour toi ? Arrête de te foutre de moi. Je n'en veux pas de ton argent, tu peux l'emmener dans ta tombe.

Sasuke jeta l'enveloppe sur la table basse afin de donner plus d'impact ses paroles. Il y a quelques années, il aurait été incapable de lui parler de la sorte mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus peur de son père et il était bien décidé à ne plus se laisser faire.

Fugaku le regarda longuement sans qu'une seule expression ne vienne trahir son visage, ce qui agaça davantage le brun. Comment cet homme pouvait-il rester impassible après ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

\- Je vois. Comment vont tes blessures ?

Sasuke fut à nouveau surpris. Comment son père était-il au courant pour son agression ? Est-ce qu'il avait payé un détective privé pour suivre tous ses moindres faits et gestes ? Ou peut-être avait-il lu un article dans un quelconque journal ? Il chercha quelques instants dans son esprit avant de trouver la réponse à sa question.

\- Suigetsu te l'a dit.

\- Hn, il m'a tout raconté lorsque je suis allé lui rendre visite.

Alors comme ça, son père était venu rendre visite à Suigetsu en prison... Sasuke sentit une pointe de jalousie s'immiscer dans son cœur malgré lui. Son ancien ami s'était toujours très bien entendu avec son père et Sasuke avait toujours été jaloux de leur relation. Est-ce que son père aurait fait la même chose s'il s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux ?

\- Et vous vous voyez souvent ?

\- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois pour lui dire d'arrêter de m'appeler.

\- Parce que tu as découvert qu'il aimait les hommes lui aussi, déclara Sasuke avec sarcasme.

\- Non, parce qu'il a osé attenter à la vie du seul enfant qu'il me reste.

Mais quelle mouche avait piqué son père ? Sasuke avait l'impression de nager en plein délire.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu n'as jamais pris de mes nouvelles quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Que je crève ou non ne t'intéresses absolument pas alors arrête de faire semblant, tu n'arriveras pas à me berner.

\- Suigetsu m'a appelé lors de sa garde à vue pour me dire que tu avais été poignardé. A ce moment-là je ne savais pas que c'était lui, l'auteur des coups de couteau. J'ai tout de suite appelé l'hôpital et j'ai appris que tes jours n'étaient pas en danger. Je savais très bien que tu n'aurais pas été ravi de me voir si j'étais venu te rendre visite. Ecoute Sasuke... Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un père exemplaire mais...

\- Ça tu peux le dire ouais, le coupa le brun.

Fugaku soupira, avant de reprendre :

\- Mais je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi. J'ai toujours voulu que tu réussisses et pour cela j'ai toujours été prêt à recourir à tous les moyens nécessaires. Tu es mon dernier fils, mon unique héritier et je ne veux plus, non je ne peux plus, continuer comme cela. J'aimerais refaire partie de ta vie, enfin, si tu me le permets bien évidemment.

Sasuke était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son père voulait refaire partie de sa vie ? Avait-il déjà vraiment fait partie de sa vie d'ailleurs ? Le brun était complètement perdu, il avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger face à lui. Où était passé l'homme froid qui ne pensait qu'à faire prospérer son entreprise, qui l'avait jeté dehors sans la moindre pitié ?

\- J'aime toujours les hommes, le défia soudainement le brun.

\- Je sais, déclara son père.

D'accord, son père avait l'air plutôt sérieux pour ce qui était de faire à nouveau partie de sa vie... Il avait du mal à y croire...

\- On ne se sera jamais vraiment proche, tu en es conscient ?

\- Je sais.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais devoir réfléchir à ta proposition.

\- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

Le silence s'imposa une nouvelle fois entre les deux hommes et Sasuke regarda sa montre par reflexe. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à la gare s'il ne voulait pas rater son train.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Je vais appeler mon chauffeur pour qu'il te ramène à la gare.

\- Ce n'est pas la pei...

\- J'insiste.

Il était vrai qu'il gagnerait un temps précieux en se faisant raccompagner par un chauffeur privé plutôt qu'en prenant les transports en commun, c'est pourquoi il accepta la proposition- qui n'est était pas vraiment une- de son père.

Fugaku voulut appeler la gouvernante pour qu'elle ramène le manteau du brun mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et alla lui-même le chercher dans le placard de l'entrée. Son manteau sur le dos et son sac à la main, Sasuke s'apprêtait à saluer son père lorsque celui-ci lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il avait jeté sur la table basse quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cet argent.

\- Prends-le, il te revient de droit. Si tu n'en veux vraiment pas tu n'auras qu'à le déchirer en rentrant chez toi.

Ne voulant pas être en retard pour prendre son train et sentant que son père était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, Sasuke prit l'enveloppe. Un nouveau silence gênant prit place entre les deux hommes qui ne savaient pas comment se saluer. Ce fut Fugaku qui fit le premier pas en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Prends soin de toi.

Le brun ne sut comment réagir et balbutia un « au revoir » avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il jeta un dernier regard à son père juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci lui souriait tendrement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cette vision et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour en un timide sourire. Les portes se refermèrent complètement, laissant Sasuke seul avec sa surprise. Son père était donc capable de sourire sincèrement... Qui l'eut cru ?

* * *

Sasuke attendait avec une certaine impatience que les portes du Shinkansen ne se déverrouillent. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre le métro et il pourrait enfin retrouver sa moitié lorsque celle-ci rentrerait du travail. Même s'il l'avait vu le matin même, Naruto lui avait terriblement manqué et il avait hâte de lui raconter son entrevue avec son père.

Le train arrêta enfin sa marche et les portes s'ouvrirent, libérant le brun qui se précipita immédiatement en direction de la sortie de la gare. Cependant, alors qu'il était sur le point de toucher au but, il fut surpris de voir un magnifique blond en costume qui l'attendait patiemment au niveau des portes de sortie. Son cœur loupa un battement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que Naruto lui avait fait la surprise de venir le chercher.

Sa moitié sembla l'apercevoir au milieu de la foule de voyageurs puisqu'un sourire rayonnant étira ses lèvres. Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur, le cœur battant maintenant à tout rompre. Et avant que Naruto ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, le brun laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son amant entoura immédiatement son cou de ses bras afin d'approfondir leur étreinte et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Naruto se mit à rougir en s'apercevant que les regards de certains voyageurs étaient dirigés vers eux. Sasuke, lui, s'en fichait royalement et comme pour le prouver, il attrapa son sac d'une main puis la main de son homme de l'autre et marcha la tête haute jusqu'à la sortie de la gare de Tokyo.

Une fois installé dans la voiture, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot depuis leurs retrouvailles. Quel intérêt de toute façon ? Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin, seuls leurs regards et leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. Même si le brun n'avait jamais été d'un naturel bavard Naruto, lui, l'était et il savait que celui-ci n'allait plus trop tarder à engager la conversation.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Sasuke savait qu'avec cette question, sa moitié lui demandait implicitement si sa journée n'avait pas trop été pénible d'un point de vue émotionnel, mais il savait également qu'il ne lui posait pas directement la question afin de ne pas l'obliger à y répondre si l'envie n'y était pas. Sasuke avait envie de lui raconter les moindres détails de son entrevue avec son père mais il voulait surtout profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son homme c'est pourquoi il décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé. Je croyais que tu devais travailler tard aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mais j'ai réussi à négocier avec mon père pour finir plus tôt, j'avais trop envie de passer la soirée avec toi...

Dans un élan de spontanéité, Sasuke posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue halée de sa moitié qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par cette douce attention.

\- Alors, qu'à tu fais de ta journée ? Demanda le brun.

Naruto lui raconta les détails de sa journée de travail et Sasuke l'écouta attentivement. Le reste du trajet se passa rapidement et les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain de leur résidence. Après avoir stationné la voiture, Naruto et Sasuke prirent l'ascenseur et déambulèrent dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'appartement.

Une fois la porte ouverte, les deux amants entrèrent et entreprirent de se déchausser. Le brun fut le premier à pénétrer dans la salle à manger, qu'il balaya brièvement du regard. Un sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres : il était enfin rentré à la maison.


	21. Epilogue

Sasuke se trouvait dans la baignoire de sa salle de bain et avait fermé les yeux afin de profiter au maximum des délicieuses sensations que lui procurait le massage prodigué par Naruto sur son cuir chevelu. Il n'était pas rare que sa moitié ne s'occupe de lui de cette façon et le brun devait bien avouer qu'il adorait cela.

\- Ne t'endors pas hein.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke et il fit semblant de ronfler, faisant rigoler Naruto qui arrêta son massage l'espace d'un bref instant afin de lui déposer un baiser sur son front. Le brun soupira de bien-être. Il était là, au calme, avec son homme qui s'occupait de lui avec toute la tendresse du monde et il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il se remémora soudainement la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. La première fois où leurs deux corps n'avaient fait plus qu'un... La première fois où Naruto lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait ... Il se souvenait de tout et il chérissait ces souvenirs comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Instinctivement, Sasuke posa ses mains sur celles de Naruto, le stoppant dans son geste avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Les obsidiennes du brun rencontrèrent les prunelles azures de son vis-à-vis qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Naruto sonda son regard, cherchant la raison à cette question.

\- Bien plus que toi en tout cas, répondit finalement sa moitié.

\- Crétin.

Naruto se pencha en avant et embrassa longuement Sasuke qui se délecta de ce baiser empli d'amour. L'envie de ne faire qu'un avec cet homme qu'il aimait à la folie le prit soudainement et il se leva avant de sortir de la baignoire. Sans pendre la peine de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille, il se posta devant Naruto qui ne se gêna pas pour admirer son corps, une lueur avide dans le regard.

Le corps encore dégoulinant d'eau, le brun se colla à son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de râler. Cependant, les protestations se firent rapidement silencieuses puisque Sasuke emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes afin de l'entrainer dans un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que le précédent. Les langues vinrent rapidement se retrouver, entamant une danse endiablée jusqu'à ce que le souffle ne vienne à leur manquer.

Le brun pressa son érection contre la cuisse de Naruto et se rendit compte que celui-ci était tout aussi excité que lui. Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'acharner sur le t-shirt du blond afin de s'en débarrasser. Une fois le vêtement à terre, Sasuke caressa les abdos bien dessinés de son amant en se disant qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre, avant de repartir à l'assaut de ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie. Il soupira de bien être lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de son blond. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu en profiter et il avait bien l'intention de remédier à tout cela.

Sasuke lâcha les lèvres de son amant afin de parsemer son cou de baisers, goûtant cette peau offerte à lui avec délectation. Cependant, cela ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait plus.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que cela a un air de déjà-vu ? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

\- Hn ? Répondit le brun tout en continuant à embrasser la peau hâlée.

\- Lors de notre première fois, tu m'avais embrassé en sortant du bain avant que nous finissions dans ta chambre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de finir dans la chambre cette fois-ci.

Naruto se dégagea de son amant afin d'enlever les derniers vêtements qui lui restait sous le regard gourmand de ce dernier.

\- Tu veux le faire ici ? Demanda le blond.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Oh que oui il voulait le faire dans cette salle de bain, s'en était même devenu un besoin viscéral.

Naruto profita de leur baiser pour attraper le membre fièrement dressé de son amant afin de lui prodiguer les plus délicieuses des caresses. Les lèvres se séparèrent mais les deux hommes gardèrent tout de même leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, tous deux désireux de combler le moindre espace entre eux.

Le blond reprit son affaire et Sasuke laissa un gémissement franchir la paroi de ses lèvres. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique et il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre l'orgasme. Le brun décida alors d'inverser les rôles afin de préparer son amant à sa venue. Cependant, une puissante douleur fit son apparition au niveau de son abdomen. Son corps se crispa de douleur et il se détacha du corps de Naruto afin de se tenir le ventre.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit immédiatement son blond, un air inquiet gravé sur son visage.

\- Oui, attends juste deux secondes, ça va passer.

\- On arrête. Après tout cela ne fait qu'à peine deux mois que tu es sorti de l'hôpital, le médecin a bien dit que tu devais éviter tout effort...

\- Non, on continue, le coupa Sasuke de façon catégorique.

Naruto plongea son regard inquiet dans celui, déterminé du brun avant de soupirer de résignation.

\- Allonge-toi.

Sans vraiment savoir quelle idée son amant avait derrière la tête, Sasuke s'allongea sur le sol de la salle de bain et frissonna lorsque sa peau brûlante entra en contact avec la fraîcheur du carrelage. Naruto se plaça à califourchon sur lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, il reporta sa bouche sur la cicatrice que son amant avait au creux de son épaule, vestige de son agression, avant de s'attarder longuement sur celle qui était gravée sur son ventre. Le blond recouvrit la cicatrice de baisers, comme si ce simple geste était capable d'apaiser la douleur qui accablait sa moitié. Sasuke ne sut pas si c'était grâce aux attentions de Naruto, mais la douleur s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et sa respiration finit par retrouver un rythme décent.

Le blond honora le membre de son amant de sa bouche qui ne tarda pas à retrouver la vigueur qu'il avait perdu. Satisfait, Naruto s'offrit en spectacle en se préparant sous les yeux du brun, qui était complètement fasciné par cette vision des plus érotiques.

Une fois préparé convenablement à recevoir son amant, le blond se plaça au-dessus du membre qui l'attendait avec la plus grande impatience. Sans plus attendre, Naruto s'empala sur Sasuke qui en eut le souffle coupé. Les deux amants restèrent un moment sans bouger, profitant pleinement de cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un. Et dans un élan de tendresse, le brun posa sa main sur la joue qui se trouvait à sa portée afin de caresser la peau de son homme qui ferma les yeux à ce doux contact.

\- Je t'aime tellement..., murmura Sasuke.

Les prunelles de Naruto refirent apparition, irradiantes d'amour, et se plongèrent immédiatement dans les yeux de son brun.

\- Et moi donc, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Naruto ne commence enfin à se mouvoir. Sasuke ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de chaque sensation que lui prodiguaient les mouvements de sa moitié. Comment avait-il réussi à tenir deux mois sans le toucher ? Comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir Naruto à ses côtés et qu'il était bien décidé à ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Le brun renforça inconsciemment sa poigne sur les hanches de son amant afin d'approfondir leur échange au maximum. Il se sentit doucement perdre pied, se rapprochant un peu plus de l'extase et il se redressa afin de les faire venir tous les deux. Les mouvements se firent plus forts et saccadés. Naruto fut le premier à rendre les armes, suivi de Sasuke qui atteignit l'orgasme peu de temps après.

Leurs corps recouverts de sueur, les deux hommes s'allongèrent au sol tout en prenant soin à ne pas séparer leurs deux corps. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, savourant silencieusement leurs retrouvailles.

\- Je crois qu'on est bon pour se laver une nouvelle fois non ? déclara soudainement Naruto.

\- Je crois bien oui.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun se releva et tendit sa main à son amant qui l'attrapa, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Les deux amants retournèrent dans le bain et effacèrent les traces de leur précédent ébat tout en échangeant des marques de tendresse à la moindre l'occasion qui se présentait.

Sasuke sortit du bain et se sécha rapidement avant de déambuler dans l'appartement avec son boxer pour seul vêtement. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur dans le but de trouver de quoi l'aider à recouvrir l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé après tous les efforts physiques qu'il venait de fournir.

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto.

Armé de son saucisson, le brun fit son apparition dans le salon où sa moitié l'attendait assise sur le canapé, une serviette de toilette à la main.

\- Tu as les cheveux qui dégoulinent, tu vas attraper froid ! Allez, viens t'asseoir, je vais arranger ça.

Ne voulant pas subir les foudres de son amant, Sasuke s'exécuta et prit place sur le tapis du salon après avoir déposé le bâton de charcuterie sur la table de la salle à manger. Une fois installé entre les jambes de Naruto, celui-ci commença à lui sécher vigoureusement les cheveux tout en déclarant :

\- Je te jure, heureusement que je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, tu ferais quoi si je n'étais pas là, hein ?

Sans lui, il ne serait rien, la réponse était tellement évidente que Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Cependant, il sentit que c'était le bon moment pour lui raconter son voyage à Tokyo.

\- J'ai revu mon père aujourd'hui, on s'est croisés au cimetière.

Naruto suspendit son geste, trahissant sa surprise, avant de demander :

\- Et... est-ce que ça va ?

En Naruto cela voulait dire : est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui constata une nouvelle fois à quel point il était aisé de lire en lui. Désireux de partager sa journée avec son homme, le brun lui raconta sa rencontre avec son père dans les moindres détails. Le blond l'écouta attentivement tout en continuant à lui sécher les cheveux.

\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup pour ton père ? Tu vas garder l'argent ? Demanda Naruto une fois le récit terminé.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai besoin de réfléchir car beaucoup de choses se sont passés entre lui et moi. On verra bien avec le temps... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Naruto, enleva la serviette de la tête du brun avant de passer sa main dans la chevelure ébène. Satisfait de voir que celle-ci était presque sèche, le blond se décida à répondre.

\- Ton père est la seule famille qu'il te reste alors si cela te fais du bien de le laisser entrer à nouveau dans ta vie, fais le. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Sasuke se leva et entoura le cou de Naruto de ses bras. Il plongea ses yeux dans les azures de celui-ci qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement la couleur du ciel. Il aimait ces yeux, il les adorait même et il pria silencieusement pour pouvoir les admirer encore et encore, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il embrassa sa moitié qui répondit à ce baiser emplis d'amour. Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

\- C'est toi ma famille Naruto. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte ».

* * *

_''Et nous nous aimerons dans un éternel recommencement,_

_Peu importe que le soleil brille ou non,_

_Nos yeux levés, vers ce magnifique ciel bleu,_

_A tes côtés, mon avenir ne pourra qu'être radieux''_

**Fin : )**

* * *

Et voici la fin définitive de cette fanfiction. J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de nos deux chouchous !

J'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fanfiction qui s'appelle « « Garde à vue », n'hésitez pas à y faire un petit tour ! J'ai également une autre fanfiction qui ne devrait pas tarder à voir le jour et qui s'appelle « let me let you go », ce seront toutes les deux du Naruto x Sasuke car je suis incapable d'écrire sur un autre pairing ;)

Un énorme merci à vous, vous qui m'avez soutenue et surtout qui m'avez fait rire avec vos commentaires à l'encontre de Suigetsu (personnage que j'adore d'ailleurs dans l'œuvre de Kishimoto-sama).

Ne changez surtout pas !

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !

Shaleinaa


End file.
